Desiderium
by unquenchable69
Summary: The Slytherins are having a party, but not a regular one. Every person that is in the party has to drink a random potion at the end of it. Draco snatches an unexpected but interesting vial.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Desiderium**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to J.K Rowling. **

***** I'll give a warning to each chapter since they will vary.**

**Warnings: None for this chapter. **

**Author's Note: This is my first attempt writing a drarry fanfic, so be merciful. The POVs will change rapidly throughout the first chapter, but that's because I wanted you to understand both sides. This will change, however, in later chapters :). EDITED.  
**

**Chapter 1**

Harry's POV

Sundays were normally quiet. No classes to worry about, no need to wake up early, and most of the students woke up relaxed so there weren't as many problems or fights between them.

Harry walked with Hermione and Ron by his side. He had decided to go flying after they finish eating. The pitch on Sundays was usually empty, and that meant Harry could fly for hours without anyone annoying him. When he told Ron, his friend was ecstatic and wanted to go with him, but Hermione of course wouldn't let that happen, since he wasn't finished with one of the essays. Ron had lowered his head, muttered his apologies to Harry, and reluctantly consented to going with Hermione to the library.

When they reached the Great Hall, Harry saw Malfoy standing outside with Zabini and Goyle. And he tried to ignore him, walking with his eyes on the ground – Harry didn't want any trouble anymore. But suddenly Malfoy walked towards him and his friends, and deliberately pushed him almost knocking him to the floor.

"watch where you're going, Potter!" he sneered.

"it's your own fault, Malfoy!" Harry hated, no no _loathed _the Slytherin so much!

"is it my fault that you're obsessed with me, _Potter_?" Malfoy had a way of spitting Harry's name that made Harry even more furious.

Harry gaped his mouth so wide at that. He was NOT obsessed with Malfoy, no matter what his friends, or stupid Malfoy said. Only Harry knew why he was following him. It had nothing to do with obsession, really! He just knew Malfoy was up to something.

Harry was no match to Malfoy when it came to insults though. That Slytherin bastard seemed to be able to turn Harry into an illiterate chimp!

"WHAT?! _You _pushed _me_ Malfoy! If anyone is obsessed, it's you not me!" Harry was getting angry quite fast. And Malfoy's smirking face was very irritating. Why can't _he _be the smirking one for once? God, he hated the blond!

"If you say so, Potter" he was calm again, which made the brunette even more frantic.

Harry clenched his fists to stop himself from drawing his wand and hexing the smirk off the Slytherin's stupid face!

"Well…" Malfoy continued "I'd really like to stay here so you could look at me as much as you'd like…" Malfoy tapped his chin as if contemplating something, then added "hmm on second thought…no I wouldn't" he snickered again.

"Shut up, Malfoy! Like I'd ever look at a dea…at you!"

Malfoy snorted, and Harry almost felt guilty for nearly saying that, until the blond retorted deviously "your parents must be so proud scarhead…their son obsessed with a death eater…oh wait…" he smirked, "they're dead aren't they, Potter?" he turned his head to his friends, who seemed to smirk at him as well.

The insults in Harry's head weren't enough at all by now. It almost always ended up the same way. Malfoy had to just say something about Harry's parents, and Harry would just lose it. It vexed him how Malfoy, and only Malfoy could affect him so.

"Sod off, Malfoy!" Harry warned, but Malfoy didn't seem affected. In fact he looked like he was enjoying this.

Malfoy snorted "Don't flatter yourself Potter, if you weren't always looking for an opportunity to touch me, Iwould never bother even _looking_ at you"

Was Malfoy being serious? Would he never look at him if Harry didn't shove him? Why wouldn't he look at him? He was a really good looking person, some may say he was even _handsome_. Malfoy should be happy to see Harry! Wait, that wasn't the point! Harry never pushed him on purpose, he never even pushed him at all! It was always Malfoy who started it.

Harry couldn't answer Malfoy at all, and it was quite frustrating. Ron, on the other hand, seemed encouraged by Harry's inability to do something. He looked at Malfoy with pure hatred in his eyes and spit out "leave him alone, you little ferret!" Malfoy only seemed to enjoy this more: "ohh look, Potter has a Weasel guard now, can't fight your own battles can you? And they call him our savior" Malfoy snickered, and his friends laughed with him.

"don't trouble yourself with him Ron, you're better than that" Hermione argued.

"no one's talking to you, you filthy little Mudblood" Malfoy shot at her.

Harry couldn't stand still, and without even noticing it, his fist connected with Malfoy's jaw, who stumbled but caught himself. Malfoy shot him a deadly glare and punched him in the face. They kept hitting each other until there was blood everywhere. Ron wanted to grab Harry away from Malfoy, but noticed that Zabini and Goyle weren't even moving. Soon, there were students gathered around them, shouting and cheering. One of the students went back to the Great Hall and called after Professor McGonagall. She went outside, a mix of anger and disappointment filtered in her eyes.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy" Mafoy's fist stopped midway, and he looked up past Harry who was straddling him. Harry got his hands out of Malfoy's hair and looked up as well. "I thought this would have ended by now, I see your immaturity is the only thing that didn't change after the war" she shot them a disapproving look. "I'll expect you to show up for your detention tomorrow at 8 o'clock, as for now, you will follow me to the infirmary" she said and was soon walking away, with both boys behind her.

Harry was enraged! Malfoy had to keep making him disappoint McGonagall. She had talked with him the last time they fought, and had explained that it must have been tough for Malfoy to come back to school – giving his situation. She had lectured him about being the bigger man, and ignoring the Slytherin completely. But when Malfoy was acting like this, and insulting his _dead _parents, and his friend, he couldn't just stand there and take it. He had to shut him up somehow. Even so, he still felt this stinging feeling of disappointment – the look McGonagall had given him hurt him even more than anything that stupid blond had said.

OoO

Madam Pomfrey wasn't at all surprised to see them again. It was the third time since school started. Last time was a bit harsher, they had used their wands and hexed each other with not so easy hexes. Pomfrey had yelled at them for being so immature, and had told them that she didn't want to see either of them there again…oh well.

She looked at both of them with her disapproving look: "at least you didn't use your wands this time" she said, attended to them, and told them to rest.

Even though they've been there three times already, this time was a bit different. When Madam Pomfrey told them that they were free to go, Harry wasn't akin to leave. He wanted to stay in bed, here in the hospital wing, across from Malfoy. Which he explained was because he knew that Malfoy was thinking of something – probably illegal – to do. _Of course _he didn't want to _watch _Malfoy sleep, he was just being careful. But when Malfoy got up to leave, Harry jumped out of his bed and walked, or maybe lurked behind him.

Malfoy seemed to be heading nowhere. He was turning from one corridor to the next, and Harry had no idea where he now was. Malfoy _must _be up to something.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: None for this chapter. **

**Author's Note: I actually had some free time, and I wrote another chapter :) hope you like it! Review please xx**

***** Still POV changes quite a lot, but only because I think it's necessary for now :) EDITED.  
**

**Chapter 2**

Draco's POV

Draco Malfoy had something all witches wanted. He was handsome – to put it simply. His Slytherin arrogance gave him power to lure not only most of the girls in Hogwarts, but also some of the guys. But, Draco had one huge weakness. He hated Potter. He just couldn't stand the Gryffindor no matter how hard the brunette tried to ignore him. Draco always had to snort or sneer when he saw him. He always had some insult up his sleeve to throw at Potter. Seriously, who else would stand up to _Saint Potter_?

So, when he was standing outside the Great Hall – accompanied by Blaise and Goyle, since Pansy decided to follow them later, and Crabbe was already having dinner – and saw Potter making his way there, he just couldn't help but provoke him into a fight. He had noticed that Potter was looking intently on the floor, and decided to shove him. This lead to many insults on both parties, and when the Weasel and Granger tried to interfere with his and Potter's _argument_, Draco had pointed out _quite nicely_ that it was none of their business, and Potter snapped and so their fist fight began.

During their verbal fight, Draco had noticed that Potter didn't seem as infuriated as he should have been when the Gryffindor's parents were mentioned, and his control over his "wand reflexes" had improved. His friends were still a sensitive topic, which Draco took advantage of, and now a new topic emerged into that same area – Potter's attraction to Draco, well it might not be true, but it still infuriated the brunette and that was good enough for him.

OoO

Pomfrey told them they could leave after what felt like hours just lying there. And he couldn't have gotten up faster. He headed out of the infirmary without a second glance and started walking outside.

Draco felt someone behind him, but didn't really think much of it. He had to focus on how much he hated Potter! That stupid Gryffindork dared call him a death eater! He had apologized – it's not like it was his choice!

Draco kept replaying Potter's sentence all afternoon in the hospital wing "like I'd ever look at a dea…at you." Why would Draco want _Potter _of all people to look at him? Why is he even thinking about him at all? He doesn't care what or whom stupid Saint Potter looks at.

His train of thoughts stopped suddenly as he heard footsteps following him, and he turned, but only managed to see a shadow of someone.

"who's there?" he asked as calmly as he could manage.

No one answered, and Draco wasn't the type to go looking for trouble, so he narrowed his eyes but continued his aimless walk.

OoO

Draco was now really tired. He had been walking for what seemed to be countless hours – even though it had probably been only minutes. He looked around and saw the Prefect's bathroom. He wasn't actually planning on heading to the fifth floor, let alone here. But he was there already, and he was tired, so a bath would be quite welcomed.

Draco stepped closer to the door, muttered the password – since he was Head Boy – and went in. he walked to the bath, let the water run, and started to unbutton his shirt. He heard the door close, and turned since he thought it already did. He looked around, but saw no one other than himself. He shrugged and unzipped his trousers and slid them down, leaving only his boxers. Hethen put his hand into the water to check if it was hot enough, and when satisfied, he stepped out of his boxers and into the tub. As soon as he was fully into the water, he felt his entire body relax. He closed his eyes, and tried not to think of anything at all. He kept going back to his fight with Potter. If he's going to fight with him every time they meet, he's probably going to fail his exams. He just has to ignore him all together. How hard can that be?

OoO

Harry's POV

Harry knew he was completely mad. Instead of heading to his drom after Madam Pomfrey had let them free, he followed Malfoy around – unsure of the reason why.

He tried to walk as soundlessly as he could, but Malfoy suddenly turned his back: "who's there?" and Harry ducked quickly behind a statue.

The Slytherin – not seeing anyone around – continued his walk and Harry let out a sigh of relief as he watched his withdrawing back. He needed to stop this madness! Following Malfoy all over Hogwarts wasn't good for his mental health. So he decided to go back to his dorm. Besides, Ron and Hermione would be freaking out by now. He cast a Tempus charm to check the time, it was almost past curfew, and he didn't even have his invisibility cloak. He looked around, trying to determine where he was, and noticed that he was on the fifth floor. Why would Malfoy be here? And so, Harry forgot all about the time, his friends, and the fact that he was quite _visible _and continued following Malfoy.

Harry went into the bathroom before it closed, and hid behind the stalls. He peaked a little and saw Malfoy undress. _God_, what for Merlin's sake was he thinking letting himself in? Malfoy took his shirt off first, but then the door closed and Harry flinched and went back into hiding, afraid the blond Slytherin might see him. When he peaked again, Malfoy was already in the tub. He could only see the back of his head, which was thrown back. And it seemed that he closed his eyes. Harry had to get out of there. But how?! _Merlin _he's stupid sometimes. After a lot of considerations, he decided to just wait until the Slytherin went outside. If he was caught out of his dorm past curfew, he was going to lose his house more points, and he could not handle that at all. Malfoy, on the other hand, was Head Boy – no one knew how that happened. Harry figured they were looking after him because of the war – even though his father's status had not changed much. He still had money and connections, and he had managed to convince the Ministry to keep him. So Harry didn't know why the professors would want Malfoy of all people to be Head Boy. Harry heard a sigh that broke his train of thoughts. He looked out and saw the Slytherin move in the tub, and was now facing him. He freaked out! He couldn't hide now! It was obvious that Malfoy saw him by the look of horror and shock on his face.

"what for Merlin's sake are you doing here Potter?!" Malfoy spit his name to make his point clear.

What _on earth _was Harry going to answer? _"oh I followed you"_ ! he's stupid stupid stupid. That's the only thought he had.

"I'm talking to you, Potter! What the hell are you doing in the Prefect's bathroom? Where I obviously am taking a bath!" Malfoy was very agitated by now, and Harry could not close his mouth no matter how hard he tried. Thoughts were too much to wish for.

Suddenly, however, he saw Malfoy's face turn, and a huge smirk appeared instead. Harry knew something is going to be very wrong now.

"oh, I know.." Malfoy said while looking at the Gryffindor intensely "you can't touch me, so you decided to watch…is that it Potter? You're attracted to me?"

"WHAT?!" Harry seemed to regain control over his brain and mutter at least one word "of course not!"

"then why are you here, eh Potter? Want to join me?" Malfoy laughed, not smirked, laughed. And it sounded very weird to Harry's ears. But that thought was no longer considered when it was replaced by another: was Malfoy inviting him to join? God, Harry wanted to be the smirking one this time.

"is that an invitation, Malfoy?" he said, and the happiness that filled him upon seeing the Slytherin's face was indescribable. Malfoy was utterly shocked, with his mouth slightly opened. But it was only for a moment before he went back to his natural sneer "don't be an idiot Potter! If I were gay, you'd be the last person I'd consider showering with. I'd probably take the weasel first" he said and upon considering what he just said, his face filled with disgust "oh god just the thought of it, never mind I said that, both of you repulse me." Harry wanted to say something to that, but Malfoy interrupted "now, I don't know what you are doing here, but I want you to piss off"

Harry wanted to leave – he definitely didn't want to see Malfoy take a shower, but to be ordered like that? "or what?" said Harry with a challenging voice.

"or I'll have to take a few points from your stupid house." And that was Harry's cue. So without saying another word, he stood up and left the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: None for this chapter. **

**Author's Note: This chapter is from Harry's POV - not messing with the POVs as much now :)**

***** I will upload the next chapter after I get at least 5 reviews :P hehe ! **

**Chapter 3**

Harry's POV

Harry woke up the next morning feeling anxious. He tried to push those feelings away as he took a shower – thinking of all the horrible ways Malfoy could Humiliate him! _Merlin _he's so stupid! Why did he have to follow Malfoy?

He got out of the bathroom, and noticed that Ron wasn't there, so he figured he was already in the Great Hall having breakfast before their first class.

He dressed quickly, not bothering to comb his hair since it never helped anyway, and went down to the Great Hall to get breakfast before their first class today – Potions with Snape. He went to sit in his usual place with Ron and Hermione - who was giving him a scrutinizing look. When he sat down she immediately began her questioning. "Where have you been Harry? We've been very worried about you. We searched the infirmary upside down, we thought you were kidnapped by some.." and here she lowered her voice a bit, "Death Eater. You know they're still after you Harry!" But he was in no mood of discussing this topic with her, at least not now when he noticed Malfoy's trademark silver-blond hair, and his eyes followed the figure to the Slytherin table. Malfoy looked up as if sensing his gaze and gave him one of his usual smirks before turning to speak with Zabini.

Harry lowered his eyes and images from his embarrassing encounter with Malfoy rushed into his mind. He blushed furiously as he remembered seeing the blond taking his shirt off. He shook his head to rid himself of these images and tried to concentrate on the conversation between his two best friends.

Hermione scolded Harry for not eating anything before beckoning for him and Ron to get up before being late to their first class and losing house points. They headed down to the dungeons and got just in time before Snape arrived.

Potions was always the most frustrating class of Harry's day, today more than most days, since he kept throwing glances at Malfoy to see when he's going to start his plan of Humiliating-The-Boy-Who-Lived. Harry had no doubt the Slytherin wanted to embarrass him, it was only a matter of time.

When class ended Harry practically ran out of the dungeons like a lunatic, throwing a lame excuse of needing to use the loo. He knew that if he avoided Malfoy, the Slytherin would not be able to disgrace him –well at least not as much. He even decided to miss lunch, preferring to stay and work on his Divination essay due tomorrow. By the time dinner was served, he was starving, so he gathered his Gryffindor courage and hurried down to the Great Hall.

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy wasn't there. He searched the Slytherin table for the blond git but did not find him. Harry was unexpectedly nervous instead of relieved, _where was Malfoy? What was he up to? Was he planning to humiliate him?_ No, that couldn't be it, thought Harry. If Malfoy wanted to embarrass him he would've done it by now right..? A twinge of hope flared in Harry, but he crushed it almost immediately, berating himself. This was Malfoy! of course he wanted to embarrass him.

Harry then realized that he'd been standing at the door for nearly five minutes, and decided to go and sit with his bickering friends. On their way back to the Tower, Harry remembered his detention with Malfoy, he shot his friends an apologetic look for leaving them and headed to McGonagall's office.

When he got there, McGonagall was already waiting for him, and Malfoy was sitting on one of the chairs.

"very nice of you to join us, Mr. Potter" she said pressing her lips together in a thin line.

Harry blushed fervently "sorry professor" he said, looking at the floor.

"well, now that you're both here, we'll start with your detention" she said, giving instructions about the subject and length of their assigned essay.

Harry shot Malfoy a glance, and seeing the blond as frustrated as he was, he relaxed a little.

The silver eyed boy stood up and headed for an empty classroom outside of McGonagall's office as she instructed. Harry followed.

Malfoy sat down on one of the desks, and Harry sat as far away from the blond as he could. He noticed Malfoy already had his quill and parchment out and was beginning to work on their assignment. Harry wanted to hit Malfoy so hard he'd have a concussion. It was all his fault after all, he always had to bicker with him! Why can't he just leave him alone? He could have been in his dorm by now! Not here writing an essay!

They sat there for quite a while, and McGonagall checked on them twice. Harry didn't know what time it was, but he was almost done with his essay, and he couldn't wait to finally get out of there. He looked over at the Slytherin, and noticed that Malfoy wasn't writing anymore. Instead, he had his head rested on his palm, and was staring at god knows what. Harry ignored him, and kept writing as fast as possible, but he couldn't help glancing over and over at the blond, who didn't seem to move at all.

"Malfoy…" Harry almost whispered. Malfoy didn't say a word though. He glanced at Harry and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Did you finish?" The golden boy asked, hoping that Slytherin git would say something, anything!

"No" was all that came out of Malfoy's mouth.

Malfoy was definitely hiding something. Harry knew that. It's not like he _wanted _to talk to him. But when the Slytherin was acting so strangely and not blaming Harry for being in detention right now, there was something wrong.

Harry decided not to meddle this time. But before even finishing his thought, he looked at the blond and asked: "why aren't you yelling at me?"

Malfoy looked at him with what seemed to be boredom: "what are you talking about?"

"well normally you'd be pestering me for 'getting us' into detention"

"it wasn't your fault this time" Malfoy said and looked at his parchment

Harry gaped. He had nothing to say. Malfoy of all people admitted that it was his fault. He never thought that would be even possible. But he didn't seem to like it. he was used to the blond accusing him, not just sitting there taking the blame.

"do you need any help with that?"

Malfoy seemed to snap from his gaze: "what?"

"do you need help with your essay? I finished mine" Harry lied

"oh, no that's fine"

"you aren't writing anything"

"will you just stay out of my business?" Malfoy said with his arrogant sneer "I don't think I'd be needing _your_ help, Potter"

Harry was getting angry! He was just trying to be nice to him. But if he didn't need Harry's help, it's his loss!

The Gryffindor finished his essay as fast as he could, and went out of the class heading to McGonagall's office, leaving Malfoy alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Warnings: slight sexual content. **

**Author's Note: Thank you for your reviews! Especially my first – love ya !**

***** A note before you continue reading: since I really disliked some of what happened in the books, I changed a couple of incidents – hope you don't mind. Snape and Dumbledore aren't dead, Lupin is still teaching the DADA class. And I assume you figured out that this is set in their 8th year.**

**This is a longer chapter for all of you :) review please! :$:$**

**Chapter 4**

Draco's POV

As soon as they entered the classroom, Draco sat himself on one of the desks, got out his quill and parchment and began to write. He had to finish it and get out of there. McGonagall already came twice to check on them, and he was wondering whether she would talk to him after finishing his essay or not. He had promised not to get into trouble this year for he had to finish his NEWTs, but he could not help but taunt Potter whenever he saw him.

Draco put down his quill and rested his head on his palm, thinking of how weird Potter was acting lately. First, he watched Draco when he was taking a bath, and now he kept glancing at him and asking why Draco wasn't blaming him for their detention. Draco wanted to tell Potter that it was his fault but he didn't want to have fights with him anymore. Merlin knows what would happen if they started bickering during their detention and Draco did not want to risk getting expelled, so he decided to take the blame instead of Potter.

And what was even more bizarre was the fact that Potter asked Draco if he needed help with his essay. Draco of course didn't, and he told Potter so, but Potter was relentless. He told Draco that he hadn't written anything, which wasn't true, and Draco could not hold back on his insults any longer. Potter, as his usual self, was enraged and stormed out of the class after scribbling something on his parchment, and Draco went back to his essay.

He tried not to think of what McGonagall was going to say when he handed her his assignment. He had promised her and Dumbledore that he was going to change this year: no more fights, no more detentions, and no more insults – which was the hardest part. McGonagall had asked him to be Head Boy, and shocked wasn't enough to describe how he felt. She had said that it'd help him become more responsible – his parents were finally proud of something he had accomplished. He was embarrassed of what he'd done. But everything about that Gryffindor aggravated Draco – his looks, his stupid glasses, his friends, and his foolish fans. Everyone adored _Saint Potter, _and Draco hated that. This had to change, Draco thought. He had to ignore Potter, it was the only way.

McGonagall looked disappointed, but didn't say anything, which made Draco feel even more guilty. He went to his quarters, prepared himself to sleep, and when in bed decided that it was the last time he insulted Potter.

Draco woke up to the sound of his alarm, which he set to ring an hour before breakfast so that he could have enough time to make himself look presentable. Draco knew he looked attractive whether he combed his hair a hundred times or just woke up, but Malfoys are always in their best attire and always look neat. He got up from his bed, and let out a frustrated groan, Tuesdays were painful, especially because they started with DADA class with the Gryffindors. Blaise, on the other hand, didn't share his pessimism. He was always enthusiastic on Tuesdays – perhaps it had to do with his little crush on Longbottom. Draco would never understand why his friend is infatuated with that clumsy herbology geek.

He went into the bathroom and started taking a shower. He had noticed his straining erection, but decided not to take care of it since he was famished and wanted to get to breakfast early. Also, he could always come back here after class and enjoy the privacy of his own room.

He finished his shower, cast a drying spell on his body, but not on his hair since he knew it might ruin the silky strands. Instead, he dried it with a green towel which had the Malfoy crest on it, put on his robes, and started brushing it when he heard the distinctive voice of Pansy shouting and knocking on his door "Draco! Stop fixing your hair! It looks just fine, now let's go already!" She's such a pain in the arse, he thought, always in a rush. And how for Merlin's sake did she know he was fixing his hair?!

On their way to breakfast, Draco saw the Golden trio making their way to the Great Hall as well, they were laughing about something the weasel said. He tried not to look in their direction because he knew he wouldn't be able to stop the sneers and insults that would follow, but that plan went into ruins when Potter tripped and practically fell on him.

"watch where you're going, Potter!" Draco said, as politely as he could manage – fighting the urge to sneer.

"sorry" Potter said, blushing and looking down.

Draco scoffed but said no more. He turned and continued to the Great Hall with his friends around him.

Breakfast went unnoticed. Draco kept feeling Potter's gaze on him, but didn't look at the Gryffindor once. He had to ignore him, he kept reminding himself. How hard could that be?!

The DADA class was as exciting as it ever was – not at all. Professor Lupin was saying something about Nonverbal spells, but Draco couldn't make it out. He was thinking about this morning, when he was walking towards the Great Hall, and found himself wondering how on earth he was going to ignore Potter. He seemed to be everywhere Draco went, and almost always had to brush by him. This morning was very unbearable to Draco, he was not used to being unable to taunt Potter or insult his insufferable friends. _Salazar _he had to stop thinking about Potter and concentrate on his lesson – no matter how excruciatingly boring it was.

"…they require concentration and a good deal of practice, and it will be of huge help when done correctly…" Professor Lupin explained.

_Merlin_ he despised this class so much. Why do they even teach it? they were in war for god's sake! Every student lived that horrid event, why would they need to study Nonverbal spells? It's not as if they'd need to use it. Though it would be handy for hexing others . It's not that Draco _wanted _ to hex anyone – well except a certain Gryffindor and his stupid friends. Besides, Draco couldn't hex anymore even if he did want to, so it was useless.

"Mr. Malfoy…" Professor Lupin snapped Draco from his dream-like state.

"yes, Professor?" Draco was startled, but managed to sound normal.

"would you mind sitting next to Mr. Potter?" Draco was confused but masked it with a raised eyebrow, and looked at Blaise for a clue on what was about to happen.

"we're summarizing in groups" Blaise muttered, and Draco had a look of understanding

"of course" he replied, nodding his head once, and moved to where Potter was sitting.

As soon as he sat down, Potter looked at him with a questioning look as if waiting for Draco to say something.

"What?" Draco asked, genuinely confused.

"well, how are we going to do this? Should I summarize while you read? Or..?" Potter had a weird look on his face that Draco couldn't make out.

"whatever you want" Draco managed, difficult as it was to do so, and Potter grinned – a wide annoying grin.

"what are you grinning at?" Draco said, irritated at the ridiculous expression the brunette's face bore.

"well…you are normally domineering, didn't expect _that_" Potter replied, still grinning like the idiot he was, and opened the book to the assigned page.

Draco was outraged, he was NOT domineering! He just liked perfection, and knew how to manage it, unlike stupid Potter!

Potter was reading and marking lines that he apparently thought were important. Draco didn't like just sitting there doing nothing, but he didn't quite know what to do. He could just ask Potter if he wanted any help, but just the thought of being nice to the emerald eyed boy was sickening. He moved a little closer and looked over Potter's parchment. He had one line written down.

"Do you need help with that? You don't look like you're managing alone" Draco snickered.

"yeah, that's a good idea" Potter said, mistaking Draco's insult for genuine desire to help.

Potter moved closer to Draco and his thigh brushed Draco's. The Slytherin jumped, but seeing the Gryffindor engrossed in the book, he relaxed again.

Draco tried to summarize the paragraphs he read, and barely managed. Potter's thigh seemed insistent on brushing his, and Draco couldn't concentrate on anything other than the vibrations he felt every time Potter moved.

"How's the summary going, boys?" Professor Lupin asked, and Draco shot up again.

"Malfoy is summarizing the last one, Professor" Potter said, smiling.

"well done" Professor Lupin praised and continued checking the rest of the students around the room.

"why did you lie?" Draco questioned curiously.

"I don't really know…" Potter said with a perplexed expression on his face.

Draco scoffed and looked at his parchment. He had to finish summarizing. For Merlin's sake, even _Goyle _could do that! He grabbed his quill and started scribbling down the main ideas. Potter was leaning over him, reading what Draco was writing, and nodding to himself with an occasional "uh-huh"

Every time that Gryffindor idiot said "uh-huh," his breath played on Draco's neck and he shuddered. _Salazar _he should have taken care of his erection this morning!

As if that wasn't enough, Potter kept moving closer, and his untamable hair brushed against Draco's ear. Draco was lost in thoughts of himself getting aroused, and of himself getting aroused because of Potter's breath and hair! Maybe he was just sensitive! Because he didn't masturbate this morning! Yes! That must be it!

"listen up, everyone…" Professor Lupin interrupted Draco's disturbing thoughts "those of you who finished summarizing will start practicing, hopefully you will master one Nonverbal spell by the end of this class"

Granger and Millicent seemed to be the only ones who were done already, and they were helping each other move the desks to the sides of the room so they'd have enough space to practice.

Draco glanced at Blaise, and noticed that he was grinning like a complete fool – what is it with these grinning idiots? He followed his gaze and saw Longbottom trying to perform a Nonverbal spell – he looked like he was constipated. The thought of that gawky Gryffindor was off putting. Leave it to Longbottom to ruin a good mood.

He returned his attention to the assignment at hand. The thought that Draco found Potter arousing was too much to handle, so he _politely_ asked Potter to give him some space.

"yeah o'course" Potter muttered and moved his chair.

With his brain no longer blurry due to constant shuddering, Draco summarized the third paragraph in no time. He relaxed back in his chair and sighed.

"did you finish?" Potter asked

"what do you think?" Draco scoffed and handed Potter the parchment.

"let's do the fourth and fifth paragraphs together" suggested Potter, to Draco's absolute panic. He definitely _didn't _want Potter so close to him again! But he couldn't find a way out of this one without justifying his actions – if he were to ask Potter not to come close again, he'd have to have an excuse of some sort.

"fine" the silver eyed boy was capable of hiding the rush of frustration that went through him.

As expected, Potter came closer again and started indicating sentences he thought were important and asking _politely_ if Draco thought the same. He did not seem to notice that his movements were doing strange things to the Slytherin, but kept on writing, leaning over Draco just a little so that Draco could see what was being written on the paper in case he decided to change a thing or two. Draco on the other hand, was not left with many coherent sentences to answer Potter's questioning gaze, each gesture that Potter made got him closer to Draco, and the latter was reduced to tense noddings and an occasional "yes Potter, you can write that down."

Draco was rapidly becoming hard, and it was difficult not to touch himself, but maintaining his cool mask of indifference was even more so. He did not want Potter to see him like this lest he think he caused that reaction, instead of knowing that it was the closeness and the friction between both their thighs. At last, Draco had a brilliant idea that would get Potter off of him, and he smiled to himself at his own ingenuity.

"Potter, I can't see the parchment while you are leaning over it like that. Would you mind moving?" he asked, knowing that his sudden politeness would cause the Gryffindor great bafflement and he would move away from Draco.

"erm… yeah sure" muttered Potter, and Draco smirked to himself. He was so cunning and clever, but then something unpredictable happened. Instead of moving his head, Potter slid the parchment further down the disk to Draco's side which got him even closer to the brunette. He cursed inwardly. Now what was he going to say? The paper was practically at a 90 degree angle of his face! He can't use the lame excuse again! Damn Potter and his stupid brain and stupid ideas!

Draco wanted to hex Potter into oblivion! Maybe he should use the Nonverbal spells and show Professor Lupin that he'd mastered one – you know for educational purposes. Potter finished the fourth paragraph and asked Draco to take a look at it. The Slytherin was overjoyed, maybe the Gryffindor would move – now that he had nothing to look at – and give Draco his stolen space back. But when Draco put his hand on the parchment to try and move his pale finger across the lines, Potter's hand met his. Draco was beyond shocked at the thrill that slight touch gave him. He growled at the brunette, nearly shouting: "you want to hold my hand now, _Potter_?! Isn't it enough that your face is basically glued to mine? Needless to say I cannot differentiate between out thighs anymore!" Potter looked taken aback by Draco's outburst. He looked at him, mouth opened, eyes wide – all of Potter's expressions were stupid, but this one was more so than others.

"I was merely passing the parchment, Malfoy" Potter finally whispered, managing to close his mouth.

Draco felt a blush escape his cheeks. He had to say something back, to explain his sudden unexpected reaction.

"of course you were" Draco muttered, and snatched the paper out of Potter's hand.

He read the paragraph, not paying attention to any written word. If he were asked about what it said, he would surely have no answer to give. He slid the parchment back in front of Potter, and asked him to write the fifth and last paragraph alone.

In his state of shock, he had forgotten about his straining erection. But when Potter was doing all the work, he found he had free time to think – that was definitely becoming very dangerous.

Draco looked at the brunette scribbling down and glancing once in a while at the book and back at the parchment. Every time Potter looked at the book he moved his leg up, then when glancing back at the parchment, he'd move his leg down. Up and down, up and down. Draco couldn't see straight anymore, and the Gryffindor kept moving his damned leg!

"stop looking at the damned book!" Draco almost yelled.

Potter looked startled: "what?"

"erm…I mean…you move too much, you're making me uncomfortable"

"oh sorry, I'm almost done" he said, not questioning Draco's uncomfortable state, and went back to writing.

Draco noticed that Potter was very engrossed in writing and decided that he would make the most of this. He slid closer to the desk so that no one could see him from the waist down, and slowly slid his right hand till it rested on his thigh, all the while watching to see if anyone noticed him, but everyone seemed absorbed in some activity. Relieved, he discreetly slipped it into his boxers and his slender fingers closed around his cock. He bit his lower lip in order to stop himself from whimpering, and started to stroke his long shaft. He teased the head with his thumb, spreading the pre come accumulated there, then slid his fingers further down to stroke the pulsing vein on the underside of his cock. He kept rubbing harder and faster, and was panting by now. Fast, shallow breaths coming out of his barely parted lips. He was sure that he was going to climax and knew that he shouldn't, considering the fact that he was still in class, and next to _Potter_ no less, who still seemed oblivious to the event at hand – literally. The thought of Potter made him twitch, and he knew for certain that a few more strokes would give him the best pleasure he had ever experienced. He was preparing himself for an electrifying climax, biting his lips so that he wouldn't make any sounds, when he heard Potter's voice.

"Malfoy, are you okay..?"

Draco's hand stilled, his eyes widened. Did Potter notice? Did he know what Draco was doing?! _Merlin_! This was embarrassing! What was he supposed to do now?!

"erm.. yeah. Why? Are you finished?" he hoped that his voice did not betray him, and that potter didn't notice where his right hand was still placed.

Potter appeared to be contemplating something, then he shrugged and said "yeah, I am. And you just seemed to be having trouble breathing…"

_Thank Merlin!_ So he didn't see Draco wanking in class.

He then decided to take the attention off of himself in order to get his hand out, so he looked at the clock. The class would end after a few minutes, good. He looked at the Gryffindor again and asked "the class is almost over, would you give it to the professor?"

The brunette nodded once and got up. As soon as he left, Draco scanned the students with his eyes, no one was looking. He quickly removed his hand, cast a cleaning spell and started to pack his items. Professor Lupin dismissed them, since there was not enough time for them to practice. Once he finished his sentence, Draco grabbed his bag, practically ran out of the classroom and hurried to his quarters.


	5. Chapter 5

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

**Author's Note: This is Harry's POV of the previous chapter. I'm already working on the next one, and hopefully you'll see some action XD!  
**

**Review please :) and let me know what you think! should I include more Neville/Blaise?  
**

**Chapter 5**

Harry's POV

Harry entered the classroom with Hermione's nagging voice in his head. She was worried about him being distant lately, and was wondering – was even demanding to know – what could have caused it. but how could Harry give her a truthful answer, when even _he _didn't know?

"I don't know what it is, Harry, but I have to know!" Hermione started "you were very distant in the summer, and that was just the aftermath of the war, I know it must have been very hard for you, Harry, believe me, I understand, but you seemed alright after that" she stopped and tapped her index finger to her mouth "are you having those nightmares again? Is this what it is? Oh, Harry! How selfish of me, I haven't been paying attention to you lately…"

Harry had to interrupt her before she started going on and on about his nightmares and about him having to talk about it "no, Hermione, I'm not having any nightmares"

"oh god! Is it Ginny? I know you guys broke up – she said you were distant and needed your space! Did you not want that? Are you mad she's with Dean now? Is that it? oh! How could I have been so blind! And to think that…"

Harry had to interrupt her again "no, Hermione, it's not Ginny! I'm happy for her" he shrugged and Ron gave him a sympathizing look.

"Hermione, just leave him be! He's probably just tired, did you think about that?" Ron argued, giving her an insistent look.

Hermione wanted to say something, but was cut short when Professor Lupin entered, and began talking about Nonverbal spells.

"Nonverbal spells are very handy indeed! But! They are very difficult to master. Turn your books to page 143" he said and flipped to that page. "It is not likely that one of you would be able to perform it by the end of the lesson, but you should not lose hope!...they require concentration and a good deal of practice, and it will be of huge help when done correctly…" Professor Lupin explained. He seemed to go on and on, and Harry was beginning to feel sleepy when the Professor decided to divide the students into groups of two to summarize the first chapter. Professor Lupin called after Malfoy twice, but Malfoy wouldn't budge. He was lost in thought as it'd have seemed. But after calling a third time with an exasperated tone, the blond finally responded.

"would you mind sitting next to Mr. Potter?" Malfoy stopped for a moment then nodded "of course"

Harry looked at Malfoy, waiting for him to sneer and tell him that it'd be best if _he _did all the work – since Harry was an idiot and would probably end up messing everything up. But Malfoy looked at him with a confused look "What?" He asked.

"well, how are we going to do this? Should I summarize while you read? Or..?" Harry asked, awaiting the insult now.

"whatever you want" Malfoy said, and Harry found himself grinning at that.

"what are you grinning at?" The Slytherin said, looking very irritated

"well…you are normally domineering, didn't expect _that_" Harry replied, and opened the book to the assigned page, in order to end that line of conversation.

He began reading and marking lines that were important, though he wasn't sure, and wrote only one line. He felt Malfoy move a little closer to look over his parchment, and inwardly wished that the Slytherin would take it off his hands.

"Do you need help with that? You don't look like you're managing alone" Malfoy snickered.

"yeah, that's a good idea" Harry was surprised Malfoy wanted to help _him _of all people, but he wasn't one to refuse it, especially when needed.

He moved closer to the Slytherin, so that they'd both be able to work together - the thought of sitting and doing nothing, then taking some of the credit antagonized him.

Harry noticed that Malfoy wasn't doing a better job than himself in summarizing, but decided to let it slide.

"How's the summary going, boys?" Professor Lupin asked, with a kind smile on his face.

Harry felt Malfoy jump, and said, returning his Professor's smile: "Malfoy is summarizing the last one, Professor"

"well done" Professor Lupin responded and left them.

"why did you lie?" Malfoy asked

"I don't really know…" Harry wasn't sure why he did, but he knew it had something to do with the way the blond reacted to the Professor's inquiry.

Malfoy started writing on the parchment, and Harry leaned over. He could barely make out the words Malfoy had written down, perhaps his glasses were a bit foggy and needed cleaning. He'd talk to Hermione about that after class. For now, he just needed to get a bit closer, in case the Professor decided to show up again and note that the blond was doing all the work.

Professor Lupin told those who finished summarizing to start practicing, in the hopes of performing a Nonverbal spell by the end of the lesson – unlikely as that might be.

Malfoy asked Harry to move away, and the manner in which the Slytherin spoke disturbed the brunette. Malfoy was never nice to Harry or to anyone for that matter – no exaggeration whatsoever.

"Did you finish?" Harry asked, when he saw Malfoy leave the parchment and relax on his chair.

"what do you think?" Malfoy retorted and handed Harry the parchment.

Harry asked Malfoy to work with him on the last two paragraphs, and the silver eyed boy consented. Harry leaned closer to him so they could both see the sentences in the book.

He decided that he might be able to work better with a civil Malfoy. If the latter decided to be nice to Harry, he'd be nice to him as well. Merlin knows he doesn't need another broken nose, points taken from his house, or another detention. He started pointing out sentences that seemed to be essential to understand the point of the paragraph, and kept asking for Malfoy's opinion. He noticed that being civil was very difficult for Malfoy – he was tense, and his sentences were short and to the point – but he had to give the blond credit for at least trying.

"Potter, I can't see the parchment while you are leaning over it like that. Would you mind moving?" Malfoy's voice disrupted Harry from his book-induced daze, and he looked at the Slytherin with genuine surprise at his civility.

Harry slid the parchment further down the disk to Malfoy's side, so that he almost couldn't see it anymore. He leaned over the blond a bit and finished the fourth paragraph rather quickly, then asked Malfoy to take a look at it. He was trying to move the paper further into Malfoy's grasp, but the Slytherin suddenly snarled at him: "you want to hold my hand now, _Potter_?! Isn't it enough that your face is basically glued to mine? Needless to say I cannot differentiate between out thighs anymore!" Harry was flustered by Malfoy's accusations. He stared at him, with his mouth hung open. What had caused this sudden change in Malfoy's attitude towards him? He had just been civil a moment ago!

"I was merely passing the parchment, Malfoy" Harry's voice was but a whisper, he really didn't want to go back to fighting the blond, especially after enjoying some peace of mind during the past hour or so. Malfoy snatched the parchment out of his hand, after muttering "of course you were."

Harry watched as the blond read the paragraph. He had to admit that Malfoy was a very fast reader, since he finished reading it in under a minute – even though Harry's handwriting was very bad, and he himself had to read his sentences at least twice in order to understand them.

Malfoy handed him the parchment, and asked him to write the fifth paragraph alone. Harry was working silently, and trying to finish the last paragraph as fast as possible to avoid further hostilities from the Slytherin, when the voice of that particular person startled him out of reverie.

"stop looking at the damned book!" the blond bellowed.

"what?" Harry asked, confused.

"erm…I mean…you move too much, you're making me uncomfortable"

Harry was used to people telling him that he moved too much, especially when he was trying to do something quickly, so it didn't seem bizarre that the blond was annoyed by it as well.

Harry continued working, trying very hard not to move, when he heard harsh breathing sounds. He didn't pay much attention to it at first, but it became very fast and shallow and he lifted up his head and looked around. No one seemed disturbed, so he thought he might be imagining things, but then his eyes drifted to Malfoy, and he saw the blond panting and biting his lower lip as if he were in some sort of pain. He really didn't care about Malfoy, but he couldn't help but wonder what was wrong with the blond.

"Malfoy, are you okay..?" he asked, his voice revealing some of the concern he "didn't" feel for the blond.

Malfoy's eyes widened for a moment, but he regained his composure and asked nonchalantly: "erm.. yeah. Why? Are you finished?"

Harry thought he heard a panicky tone in the blond's response, but thought better than to ask about it – though he did wonder what would alarm the Ice Prince of Slytherin. He shrugged, both at his thoughts, and the blond next to him and said: "yeah, I am. And you just seemed to be having trouble breathing…"

Malfoy seemed quite relieved for some unknown reason, then looked at the clock, and asked Harry to hand over their finished assignment.

He nodded and went to the Professor's desk, handed the paper to Professor Lupin, who smiled at him and told the rest of the students that they could be dismissed. When he turned around, he noticed Malfoy's robes hurling after him while he nearly ran out of the classroom.

Harry was, to put it simply, quite confused. Malfoy was acting strangely – not like sixth year though. He was being nice! To Harry! Well…despite the outbursts now and then – Harry "holding" his hand, and Harry looking at the book too much! He could understand the latter, he'd been told he moved too much for comfort.

Harry didn't know what was wrong with the blond, and he told himself that he didn't want to know – not one bit.

He shoved his items back in his bag, and was interrupted with Ron's "Divination is just a waste of time." Harry gave him a wry smile, and walked with him and Hermione to their next class.

When they were picking their electives, Hermione had blatantly refused to take it with them: "I had enough of this subject in my third year, it's useless" she had said. But somehow Harry had convinced her to register after all - since Ron wouldn't focus, nor would he write any essays if she wasn't there to pester him. The latter reason had seemed interesting enough for her to forget about how utterly annoyed she was with this class before.

"Did you get to practice the Nonverbal spell, Harry?" Hermione wondered, and Harry shook his head without commenting on the subject. He kept thinking about Malfoy's strange behavior, which was becoming a habit lately.

"well…you can practice with me later if you want. It's really difficult, and takes discipline and practice, and…" Hermione went on, but Harry didn't feel like listening to any of this. Ron seemed to have read his mind, because he gave him an understanding look, and tried to change the subject by asking Hermione about their next trip to Hogsmeade.

During Divination, Harry's mind seemed to wander a lot, especially to thoughts of Malfoy. He didn't know why it bothered him not knowing what the blond git was thinking. Why had he bolted out of the classroom like he was being chased by a starved hyena? Why had his breathing been erratic and his face flushed a bit? Was something wrong with him? Harry _obviously_ couldn't care less about Malfoy, but that bastard was always up to something evil and Harry took it upon himself to find out what.

Smiling to himself at his own thoughts, Harry's eyes focused on his surroundings to find an irritated Hermione waving a hand in front of his face.

"what's wrong?" Harry asked

"I've been standing here for almost five minutes Harry! What were you thinking about?" she inquired curiously.

"Nothing!" Harry said quickly, and Hermione shot him a disbelieving look. "just, erm…a bit hungry I guess" he turned to look at Ron immediately after finishing his sentence, knowing the statement's effects on his best mate.

"yeah mate, I know what you mean! We haven't had anything to eat for almost 3 hours!" Ron said, clamping a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"Ronald! Don't you think that you should be less concerned with food and more with important matters?" she sighed, then waved a hand dismissively, and continued: "which reminds me, hand me your essays, so that I'd give them to the Professor, she obviously doesn't even remember asking us to do them!"

Harry was pleased to know that Hermione would stop pestering him about what he was thinking, and would start complaining about inadequate teachers who couldn't control students almost half their age.

Both he and Ron handed over their essays, and stayed silent until the remainder of class, apart from a few jokes about Professor Trelawney here and there.

When it was lunch time, the trio headed to the Great Hall, and sat in their usual spot. Ron immediately began piling food into his plate, and Hermione kept scolding him for talking with his mouth full.

Harry noticed that the elves had made his favorite food – steak and kidney pudding – but instead of eating, he let his gaze drift down the Slytherin table in search of the familiar white-blond hair, since he wasn't really hungry.

He found the Slytherin talking to Pansy Parkinson. Almost everyone realized that she had a thing for Malfoy, the way she would keep fawning over him, and fluttering her eyelashes in a way Harry found disgusting, but Malfoy didn't seem annoyed by her, even though he never initiated anything. – not that Harry noticed or _cared _of course.

Earlier questions sprang in Harry's mind, and conclusions began to form to answer them. Perhaps Malfoy was nervous about something that included Parkinson. That would explain the erratic breathing… but that wouldn't explain why he was flushed. Harry never saw Malfoy flushed, he always had a look of indifference on his pointy face. Maybe Malfoy was going to have sex with Parkinson and he was nervous about it, that could be a possibility, but then again everyone knows that Malfoy is no virgin, surely the entire school called him a Sex God for some reason.

His thoughts were interrupted as Hermione almost yelled at him for not eating, and he realized that he had been staring at Malfoy, who was now staring back at him. He dismissed Hermione's scolding in order to lock eyes with the Slytherin.

Malfoy seemed to be in some sort of inner quarrel – he kept furrowing his eyebrows, and sneering at thin air – and Harry had to wonder whether he caused that dispute, since Malfoy was _obviously_ staring at him. He sipped some of his pumpkin juice and decided that it didn't really matter, just as he watched the person of his thoughts get up and leave the room.

**Note: Do you want the next chapter from Harry's POV or Draco's? :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Warnings: slight sexual content. **

***** Crabbe isn't dead XD. Seriously, I can't imagine Goyle without Crabbe, so :P**

**Gingerchild: I added some Blaise/Neville for ya :) **

**Draco's POV as requested! Review Pleasee! :) :)**

**Chapter 6**

Draco's POV

Autumn carries a sudden chill. Its insanity satisfies Draco's longings. He'd waited for its stinging cold, the echoes of its wind, the drizzling, the night's screams. Draco loved autumn, and he only loved one thing more – Quidditch. It was finally the beginning of November, and the matches would soon begin. Draco had decided that this time he'd catch the Snitch no matter what. He'd train even twice as hard, he'd do whatever was in his power – which was basically everything – to not let Potter win.

He looked outside his window and saw the falling snow gathering on the hinges. He'd missed his friends. He didn't want to be Head Boy – as satisfying as it was to take house points from stupid Gryffindors – he wanted to stay in his dorm, with Crabbe, Goyle and Blaise and everyone else. He'd be laughing at Goyle's uselessness, and Blaise's idiotic expression when he'd wake up. Instead, he was stuck in his quarters, alone. He barely managed to finish his thought, when a knocking on his door was heard. He growled. Draco did NOT like being disturbed, even if he wasn't really doing anything. He walked towards the door as slowly as humanly possible, and heard another two or three knocks. This person was very annoying!

He didn't expect nor want to be greeted by Granger's face, and he definitely didn't want to listen to her pestering.

"What do you want, Granger?" he sounded as disgusted as he could be.

"Good morning to you too, Malfoy. I see you aren't a morning person." She said and gave him what could only be imagined to be a sneer, but looked like someone had pinched her ear.

Draco had no patience. This was _surely _known to every student by now. Why was Granger annoying him?

"get to the point if you please, I need to shower" Malfoy said in a bored tone.

"oh alright" Granger blushed, causing Draco to sneer and raise both eyebrows in an understanding gesture. "I…erm…I wanted to tell you that we have a meeting after dinner today with Professor McGonagall."

"fine" Draco answered, but Granger wasn't satisfied because she watched him the way she'd always regard the Weasel, with a scrutinizing look: "Malfoy, being Head boy has its responsibilities, I hope you understand that. You can't just do something because you are _told _to do it, you have to actually _care_!..." Draco interrupted her since he was quite bitchy in the morning, especially with his erection still not being taken care of: "yes, Granger, I understand. Can I shower now?" she look flustered, but nodded nonetheless and turned away.

As soon as Granger left, Draco made his way to his bathroom. This might be the best thing about being Head Boy – he had his own shower, and didn't have to worry about trivial things such as the availability of hot water. He turned the tap on and waited for the streaming water to warm up. In the meantime, he took his silk pajamas off, starting with his bottoms, and leaving the button-up shirt with his boxers. He checked the water again, and when satisfied slid out of his shirt and briefs, and into the shower. He stood under the shower-head, and slid his hands into his damp hair – even this action was turning him on. _God! _he'd been so _horny _lately! With the way his hormones had been acting, he'd need actual sex to satisfy himself, not just masturbation! He tried to picture those witches in his magazines – the ones he'd always fantasized about. His favorite was a witch sitting on a broom with nothing on, teasingly tossing her hair backwards. He moved his right hand down his chest and grabbed his throbbing erection, while his left hand played with his hardening nipples. He tried to imagine that witch over and over again but it wasn't working, so he decided to shut his eyes and focus on the job at hand. His strokes fastened, his breath was shallow, chest heaving, and he could hear nothing but the sound of his erratic heartbeat. He pinched one of his nipples surprisingly hard – _and oh god yes! This was soo good!_ – he nearly screamed in pleasure. His mouth was open and head thrown back, he was thrusting into his hand so hard he'd have broken something. He was so _fucking _hard! And he kept panting heavily as desire flooded through him.

His hand's movements became frantic, and he knew he'd have sore muscles later on, but he didn't care, he was _so_ close! He felt his balls tighten and knew that he was on the verge of his climax. He tugged at his long shaft _once, twice, _and then the most brilliant shade of emerald green eyes flashed before him and he came hard and fast, his seed sputtering on the wall and his knees almost giving up from the force of his orgasm. And just when he thought he might pass out, his senses came back to him, and he realized that when he came, the word that spilled out of his swollen lips was "_Potter_".

Draco had to get to breakfast before Potions. _Oh god! potions! With Gryffindors! With Potter! How was he going to go through this damned day?_

He had tried to ignore what happened in the shower just moments ago, and walked towards the Great Hall with a heavy chest. What if he saw Potter? Salazar! Would Potter know? – he was being ridiculous, how on earth would Potter know what Draco did in the shower? It took all of his willpower to mask his face with his usual indifferent expression. He entered the Great Hall hesitantly, and instantly glanced at the Gryffindor table. The trio was already there, and Potter was chatting with Longbottom. As if sensing someone's eyes on him, Potter turned and looked at Draco. The blond saw nothing but emerald eyes, and images from his experience this morning rushed through his mind. He shuddered, and immediately looked away. He walked to the Slytherin table, and sat down next to Pansy. And when he finished eating, he headed with his friends out of the Great Hall.

The way to the Dungeons was horrible. Pansy kept questioning him – she was worried since he wasn't talking much, which he couldn't understand because he wasn't much of a talker. But, to be honest, he'd always talked to Pansy way more. She just had that chatty and familiar quality which obliged you to talk. Draco managed, however, to convince her that he hadn't had much sleep because of his homework.

Blaise seemed to be in a daze. He looked out of sorts, staring at the ground and just following Draco and Pansy, no comments at all.

"why are you sulking, Blaise?" Draco retorted. In fact, now that he thought about it, Blaise seemed out of it for almost a week now – he was, after all, Draco's friend, and Draco cared for him – not that he'd ever admit it, mind you.

"what?" Blaise said with a confused look on his face.

"I asked what was wrong with you" Draco drawled.

"oh, nothing important" Blaise mumbled, and turned his head away.

Draco didn't like not knowing something. He hated being curious. Blaise was testing his patience. What started off as concern for his friend had become a challenge. He'd have to _make _Blaise tell him everything – maybe later since Pansy was such a gossip, and his friend would never say anything in front of her.

The three of them entered the classroom, followed by Crabbe and Goyle. Blaise sat next to Draco, and reached for his bag, although not really paying attention – as if doing it out of routine. _Mhmm…Draco would have to watch him closely_. He was fumbling with his parchment, when he felt Blaise tense and look up. Draco looked at his friend, then at the direction his eyes were set. He noticed Longbottom with that Looney girl. It only took a mere second for Draco to realize why Blaise was in such a state. He had remembered the other day in the DADA class when Blaise was looking at the stupid Gryffindor. He'd not made a move yet, and was probably sulking about it. since Draco wasn't sleeping in the dorms with him lately, he wouldn't have known how his friend was feeling.

The Slytherin couldn't understand what the dark skinned boy saw in that clumsy dork. He was not attractive – to say the least, he seemed to always blow things up, and mess every potion he'd ever brewed, and to top that, he actually _liked _Herbology.

Blaise sighed, and turned away, looking down at his desk. He was being a real Hufflepuff. He shouldn't be acting like that – some Slytherin he was! Mooning over someone like Longbottom. Of course, Draco wasn't going to mouth his thoughts – last time he said something about Longbottom, Blaise almost bloody hexed him.

Just when he was about to poke Blaise to make him stop acting so uncharacteristically, the Weasel's voice rushed into his ears.

"but Hermione!" he whined, "I only copied the last paragraph! What's the big deal?"

Granger sighed, then said in what seemed an exasperated manner: "Ronald! You know that Professor Snape doesn't like us much, and he _will_ notice that you copied, then we'll lose house points! Is that what you want?"

"no.." muttered the Weasel in a small voice. Draco smirked, the Weasel was such a ponce when it came to arguing with his girlfriend. He noticed that the Golden Boy seemed absent. He was about to point that out to Blaise, thinking that it'd take his mind off of Longbottom, when Potter walked in panting and holding out a piece of parchment in his hand. It appeared to be the Potion's essay they were meant to hand in today. _Damn, if only Saint Potter had forgotten all about it! ha! That would be hilarious! The look on his stupid face when Severus deducted at least 50 points from Gryffindor! What a shame, it would have made Draco's day._

The trio made their way to the back of the class – as usual, and Draco kept sneering at them until they sat down. He saw that they were talking animatedly, when Snape entered the room, robes billowing after him as he order "_Silence!_" as customary.

He turned around then, and listened to Snape as he flicked his wand and words began scribbling furiously on the board behind him.

"Today we will be brewing the Draught Of Peace potion. Now this is a difficult potion to make, especially for some ill-advised students" and here he offered a look in Potter's direction, which made Draco smirk. Then went on: "No matter, I shall divide you according to your abilities, students with less capabilities with ones who can actually brew. That way you _might_ get it right"

He began listing names and Draco already knew who he'd be stuck with. It wasn't fair that his hatred for Potter would cause Draco to be stuck with the stupid Gryffindor for an hour and a half! When he finished this thought he heard Snape's voice: "… Longbottom – Zabini, and Potter with Malfoy".

Draco groaned, but his grief wasn't shared. Blaise seemed almost in love with Snape, he grabbed his items in a hurry, flashed Draco a very happy grin and went to sit with a nervous looking Longbottom.

He saw Potter practically dragging his legs over to Draco's table, _honestly! Potter had no grace whatsoever!_ He then dropped his bag and sat down next to Draco heavily.

He glanced at Potter, who was determined not to meet Draco's gaze. _Merlin! This was going to be a long day!_ "Well…?" he asked Potter irritably, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Potter jumped, then glared at Draco.

"What?!" he said

Draco sighed, _Potter was so stupid! _ "aren't you going to get the ingredients? Merlin knows you can't brew"

Potter's face reddened, and he clenched his fists but said nothing, much to Draco's amusement, then he got up and went to get the necessary items.

The ingredients were mostly powders, and Draco feared that clumsy Gryffindor would ruin his robes. So he took them off and placed them on his chair. Potter came back rather quickly, and Draco was tempted to make sure that he'd picked out the right items, but decided against it, since it would be rather lovely seeing Snape humiliate Potter and deduct an infinity amount of points from Gryffindor.

He began working and looking at Potter from the corner of his eyes to see what he was doing. Potter seemed lost and he kept shuffling his feet, then he took off his own robes, and just stood there like he didn't know what to do. So Draco being merciful, asked the brunette to hand him the powdered moonstone. Potter grabbed the opened jar, and being the idiotic dork that he was, let go of it before Draco could grab it, and it's contents fell all over his _new, black _trousers! Draco was about to scream in outrage at the sheer stupidity of the Gryffindor, when he caught sight of Potter's wide, shocked eyes, and heard the brunette mutter some stupid apologies. Potter seemed so horror-stricken that he didn't notice his own hands reaching out and starting to dust Draco's trousers! Potter's hand was moving quite fast on Draco's thighs, all the while mumbling apologies, and Draco was beginning to feel his cock stir with Potter's continued actions. Potter's hand was wiping at his outer thigh, down to his knee, higher, up Draco's inner thigh, and Draco felt himself open his legs slightly, _higher, higher still, Merlin! Yes! Higher! almost there! _And then the hand froze. Draco hadn't realized that he had closed his eyes, until he opened them, to see Potter's horrified face, his hand still resting on Draco's thigh, but no longer moving. He backed away quickly, and tried to compose himself. _What has gotten into him?! Letting Potter feel him up!_ He plastered his sneer back on his face, and glared at Potter, who now looked very flushed and flustered.

Draco himself was feeling a bit out of sorts, since he was getting hard, but noticed that Potter just kept looking at the floor, and took that opportunity to put his robes back on in the hopes that it would cover his erection. He decided not to comment on the "incident" since he should've pushed Potter back instead of standing there in a very un-Malfoy-ish manner, and returned to their potion. He was aware of the fact that Potter still looked mortified, and refused to look at Draco. So, he thought that he would humiliate the brunette further, and would laugh at him, and that would ease his hardening member.

He tried to act on that plan by trying to catch Potter staring at him, since his mind was already forming humiliating remarks, but the brunette refused to even glance up from his damned shoes! Therefore, he decided to force the Gryffindor to look at him.

"Potter!" he said

Potter leapt up immediately, and knocked down his book to the floor behind him in the process. Draco rolled his eyes. _Potter was making his own humiliation way too easy! _Potter stood confused for a moment not knowing whether to pick it up or not.

"aren't you going to pick that up?" Draco drawled in a bored voice.

Potter looked at him for the first time - since his shoes became a fascination, quickly looked away, and flushed further, making his face as red as the Weasel's hair. Draco shuddered at the thought of the Weasel, and his cock slumped a bit.

Then Potter murmured a small "yeah," turned his back to Draco, and _bent down!_ And _Merlin! Didn't that arse look good!_ Draco felt a jolt of electricity going straight to his cock at the thought of having Potter bent like that, begging, while Draco pounded him into the desk.

Draco shook his head, trying to rid himself of such images. Potter picked the book and placed it on the desk in front of him. He was still blushing like a girl. Draco decided to busy himself with actually brewing the damned potion instead of having ungodly daydreams about pounding Potter into a desk, or a wall, or a _fucking_ _chair_! He shook his head again. _What's with him?! _

He grabbed the jar of the moonstone powder, and poured some of it into the cauldron until the potion turned green.

Draco glanced at the golden boy who was still blushing – probably thinking of the incident. Why did he have to brew this potion of all the potions there were?! This one had a lot of waiting, and Draco didn't like that at all, especially with his new assigned partner.

Draco began to stir the potion. He was trying to concentrate on his action, and stop thinking about how hard he'd gotten. Thank Merlin for his robes! How embarrassing would that have been? "it says you should stir until it's blue" Potter muttered in a lowly tone.

"I know what to do you stupid idiot!" Draco snapped at him, although he didn't know why. There was something about the raven haired boy that irked the Slytherin to no end. Potter retreated, and held his hand in a defensive manner.

When the potion turned blue, Draco started adding the moonstone power again, and waited for it to become purple. Merlin, he hated this potion. There was nothing to do but stir, add, and wait…stir, add, and wait. How some students messed this one potion he'd never know. Well, to be fair, it was considered quite an advanced potion, with some drastic consequences like irreversible sleep – Mhmmm…maybe he'd mess it up on purpose and hand it over to Potter.

As soon as the potion turned purple, Draco put the jar down on the desk, and allowed the potion to simmer. He waited, and added some ingredient, then waited, all the while thinking of ways to make the Gryffindork suffer the way he had. But he knew that Potter wasn't gay, so it'd be of no point to flirt with him, though he always seemed awkward whenever guys touched him for more than a pat on the back. Perhaps he could make the brunette very uncomfortable that he'd storm out of the class! And with that thought on his mind, he began forming a new plan.

It was now time to stir the potion, and to begin Draco's plan of making Potter ill at ease.

"Potter, you should at least pretend to want to do something! I've been doing everything since we started" Draco said, reaching forward to stir the potion at hand.

"erm.. I don't know what to do. Plus, you seemed to want to do it alone…" complained potter.

"No, I don't. And if your only problem is not knowing what to do, then I'll tell you. Come here, and stir the potion" Draco gestured to the cauldron in front of him.

Potter moved closer, eying Draco curiously.

"aren't you going to move…?" Potter inquired

"No, I have to see that you're not ruining the potion which _I _ worked so hard on" Draco knew that it wasn't difficult, especially for him, but he had to have an excuse to stand close to the brunette in order to go forth with his plan.

Potter seemed a bit reluctant, so Draco challenged: "scared, Potter?"

That had the required effect on the Gryffindor, he scowled, moved closer, and began to stir.

Potter seemed to be agitated, he was stirring the potion with all the power he had in his arm. "Not so fast you bloody twit" Draco snapped, and held Potter's hand on the wooden spoon. Potter was beyond shocked at that little action, and Draco was sure he heard him gasp.

The emerald eyed boy stilled, and tensed excessively. "oh relax, I'm barely touching you" Draco retorted, and was thankful that Potter had his back to him so his won't see the smirk forming on the his face.

The potion turned orange, and Draco's hand stilled over Potter's. He leaned closer so that his mouth was a breath away from Potter's ear, and whispered: "good. Now add that" and he snaked his left hand around the brunette's waist to point at the porcupine quills.

He felt Potter shudder, then tense again. _This was too easy, he hadn't even put some real effort to touch the boy, and he was already half way to finishing his plan_.

After what seemed to be an eternity, Draco felt Potter move and slowly grab the porcupine quills. He added them to the potion and looked back at the blond with a flustered expression. "you have to keep adding these until it turns turquoise" Draco told him with a superior tone, and Potter did as he was told. When the potion shifted colors, Potter turned to Draco again "what now?" he said with a shaky voice which sent shivers of pure desire to Draco's still hard cock. _Merlin! he was supposed to make Potter feel uncomfortable and awkward, not embarrass himself! _

Draco tried to regain his composure and answered as calmly as he could manage: "you wait for it to turn purple Potter…don't you read?" He was very frustrated with the way his traitorous body responded to the touch, or even the _voice _of stupid bloody Potter!

The Gryffindor shifted, and suddenly he was too close to Draco, and all he could think about now was how close his prick was to Potter's arse! He also noticed that his hand was still on Potter's, and removed it instantly. His idiotic plan was NOT working at all!

He moved away from Potter, trying not to look alarmed, and looked down at the cauldron. He noticed that it had started to change colors, and was relieved to find something to busy himself with. This Potions lesson was taking too long for Draco's liking. He watched Potter shift uncomfortably, and that seemed to help him rejoice a little.

After the potion had turned purple, Draco motioned for Potter to add the powdered unicorn horn till the potion turned pink. When done, Potter began stirring the potion as Draco had told him. "Am I doing it correctly?" Potter's stupid _stupid_ voice again! Now a _voice _was turning him on?! Draco dazed off trying to imagine that same voice screaming in pleasure, moaning and yelling Draco's name – _and oh fucking Merlin Potter would look so good writhing and shifting and moaning! God! what was he thinking?! – _"Malfoy" Potter said snapping Draco out of his very _very_ inappropriate fantasy – but unfortunately he'd sensually muttered "oh yess just like that" before actually snapping to reality. He was now faced with Potter's confused face. "What?" Potter questioned, and Draco had no fucking idea what he was going to say, and how he was going to explain what he'd just said. He was screwed. _Wait a minute – _"erm…yes…you're doing it right, thank Merlin" Draco said with an imitation of a sneer to cover his flushing face. Potter seemed to be satisfied with the answer, and stirred some more until the potion turned red.

Draco wasn't paying attention to the rest of the class. Well, he wasn't paying attention to anything but Potter's voice, Potter's shifting body, and Potter's bloody _everything. _The potion had turned purple again after they'd left it to simmer, and Draco was telling Potter to add more powdered moonstone when he heard a snap. Both him and Potter turned around instantly, and saw Longbottom and Blaise staring at each other with their cauldron on the floor. The potion they were brewing was spilling out and lazily sliding down the floor beneath their feet.

"I had expected this, but I'd hoped partnering you up with Mr. Zabini would relieve me of such foolishness." Snape drawled "I wonder why you're in my class to begin with, Mr. Longbottom" he sneered, and Longbottom was as red as his potion – it wasn't attractive at all. Blaise, however, glared at Snape with a force Draco had never noticed before.

"it was actually my fault, Professor." Blaise proclaimed, and Snape gave him a questioning look.

"Don't try to defend him, Mr. Zabini…10 points from Gryffindor" Snape said in a bored tone, and stalked back to his desk.

Draco looked at Blaise again. The boy was fuming, and apologizing to Longbottom – or so it seemed. _Oh how low his friend had descended! Apologizing to Gryffindorks! This was a scandal! _

_And getting a hard on because of one wasn't?_ – a little voice in his head questioned, but he ignored it immediately.

Potter turned his attention to the potion at hand, and started adding the moonstone. When satisfied that it turned grey, he left it to simmer. "I'm surprised I'm _enjoying_ this" Potter seemed insistent on torturing Draco with his low voice. And the way he'd said "enjoying"! He was surely teasing Draco! He definitely knew Draco was fussing over trivial things. _For Merlin's sake!_ He was getting harder at the thought of using that word in other contexts – other _very _different contexts! "yes Potter, I'm glad you're _enjoying _yourself…God knows I'm not!" The blond retorted and tried to appear as annoyed as he'd be expected to be.

The potion finally turned orange, and Draco added more porcupine quills till it turned white, and called for Snape to check on it. Snape lifted the potion to his nose and sniffed it.

"Nicely done, Mr. Malfoy…you're lucky today Mr. Potter" Snape snickered "10 points to Slytherin for finishing the potion first" Snape continued, and Granger huffed, annoyance flooding out of her like destructive waves. Potter didn't look angered by Snape's insult, instead he sighed "well…that could have been worse."

Draco looked at the clock, and he had ten more minutes till class ended. He knew he couldn't last so long with Potter hovering next to him. And what frustrated him more was the fact that Potter was actually making small talk with him!

"you're very good at this" Potter said out of the blue, and was trying to sit on his chair when he accidently pushed the chair away and was instantly sitting on the ground. Draco gave a slight scoff, and snickered at the Gryffindor's stupidity. That snicker was solely wiped off his face when Potter got up and started rubbing his arse! – _oh Merlin those hands! _Draco started imagining Potter's hands roaming over his arse like that, then he imagined his hands on Potter's – _oh God! that was a much better idea! _His crotch seemed to agree since it was achingly hard, begging to be touched. Draco gulped and looked at the clock, Merlin! one more minute to go! One…two…three…forty five…forty six…fifty four…fifty seven…sixty! He pushed his stuff in his bag, and left Potions hurriedly. This could not be happening again! _Salazar _he had to control himself! He'd already masturbated today! And his dick was already fully hard. _What the hell was wrong with him?_

He hurried to his quarters, he had fifteen minutes before his next class. That would suffice. He muttered the password, and was inside in no time. He never thought he'd be in such a rush for anything – he _was _a Malfoy after all, even if he wasn't acting like one lately. He went into his room, and fumbled with his button and zipper, almost ripping his pants out of pure frustration. _Girls had this much easier, with their skirts! They didn't have to deal with stuck zippers! _He noticed he was huffing like a hormonal teenage girl, and tried to calm himself – which wasn't really working. He pushed his jeans down and nearly shredded his boxer briefs. No teasing was required. He was _beyond _hard. His right hand gripped his throbbing cock, and he started stroking it as fast as was wizardly possible. _What was Potter doing to him?! Maybe he was using a potion, or a mind-manipulating trick! That had to be it! why else would Draco be in such a humiliating state because of that stupid Gryffindork? _

His hand movement sped, and he felt his neck snap backwards as his back arched. _This was too good! _He squeezed harder and firmer, and knew he was on the edge of a mind-blowing orgasm. "Oh _God! _yess! Just like that!" he said huskily encouraging himself. He couldn't stop his frantic strokes though his muscles tensed.

"_yesss! Yess! Merlin!..." _he was so close! So close! And then "_yesss…Potter!" _he screamed and his sperm exploded on his hand and chest. His breath was slowing down, and his heartbeats were going back to normal, as coherent thoughts came back to his brain again. _God! what was wrong with him? Shouting Potter's name every time he'd come?_

He decided it was Potter's fault, no proof needed. And that no one would ever find out. He cast a glance at the clock in his room, and noticed that he had six more minutes to get to class. He cast a cleaning spell, put his jeans and boxers back on, and sped to Arithmancy.

*****Note:** **Do you guys want Harry's POV of this chapter? :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

**Author's Note: this is Harry's POV of the previous chapter - didn't expect this to be this long! No worries though, the party is coming soon!**

**Be patient with me, and review! **

**Chapter 7**

Harry's POV

Harry woke up early the next morning, and decided to get up and prepare himself so that he'd get a chance to get out and have a walk in the snow. He took a quick shower, got dressed, put on a cloak and stepped silently out of the boy's dormitories into the common room – which was predictably empty.

When he was outside, he walked until he saw the tree next to the lake, which he loved to sit under, put on a warming charm, then sat down. He suddenly felt a cold breeze hit his face, and he shivered. The Gryffindor looked up and noticed that it was snowing. He got up to return to the warmth of the castle. Instead. He tripped, rolled, and fell into the lake. It was just his luck. He'd just showered, and now he was going to have to shower again, and be late for breakfast, and maybe late for his first lesson – which was Potions! God he can't be late for Potions!

He ran inside as fast as he could, and headed for his dorm. He got inside after muttering the password to the Fat Lady, and noticed that his friends were already in the common room, ready to head for breakfast. Ron was having an argument with Seamus, but upon seeing Harry, he'd forgotten all about it.

"Where were you, mate?" asked Ron intrigued. And Harry told him he just needed some air – which got some pestering from Hermione because apparently he wasn't wearing enough clothes for such weather. He tried to defend himself, but seeing that his cloak was wet and filled with white little drops of snow, he decided not to argue.

"We'll wait for you, Harry" Hermione called, after Harry told them he'd have to change again, and was going up the stairs. But Harry didn't want to be the reason his friends were late – it was already 7:15 when he got back, so he told them he didn't mind, and that they should leave without him, and he'd be sure to follow as soon as he'd finished.

He got undressed and headed for the shower. He barely spent 10 minutes in there, and rushed out. Harry couldn't find anything else to wear at first, all his clothes seemed to be dirty. But he finally managed to find a pair of jeans, and a grey shirt. He grabbed his bag and was already in the middle of the stairs when he remembered his Potions' essay. He rushed back to his bed, and started searching frantically, on the bed, on the floor, under his pillow, under Seamus' dirty underwear- _eww_, but couldn't seem to find it. He rushed back to the common room –_perhaps Ron had taken it to copy or something and forgot it there_, but it wasn't._ His luck seemed to be getting better by the second! _He rushed to his dorm again and started rummaging desperately into his trunk, he threw his books, and clothes everywhere. _Where was this damned essay?! _ It was just his luck to lose a Potions' homework on the day it was due, he couldn't have lost _Divination _or _DADA_, _no! it had to be Potions where Snape would be pleased as ever and would deduct points from their house! After insulting him extensively of course! _

He sighed in frustration, and kicked his trunk to the side, then noticed with disdain that his parchment was under there all along! He snatched it roughly, then checked the clock. It was already past breakfast, so he decided that he might as well put everything back in its place before heading to class.

When he reached the classroom, he was breathing heavily. He noticed Ron and Hermione heading to their seats, and followed.

"Today we will be brewing the Draught Of Peace potion. Now this is a difficult potion to make, especially for some ill-advised students" Snape explained, looking at Harry as if to tell him that the insult was meant for him – which Harry already knew.

"No matter, I shall divide you according to your abilities, students with less capabilities with ones who can actually brew. That way you _might_ get it right" Snape continued, and began dividing them. Harry was grouped with Malfoy, and was reluctant to go sit near the Slytherin, but had no choice in the matter.

Malfoy eyed him for a while, and when Harry didn't do anything, he raised his eyebrow "Well…?" he snapped.

"What?!" Harry asked. What exactly did Malfoy expect him to do?

"Aren't you going to get the ingredients? Merlin knows you can't brew" Malfoy retorted, and Harry felt fire in his face! Merlin he hated the Slytherin!

Needless to say, however, he had no choice but to get up and get them since Snape would have been more than willing to insult the Gryffindor again.

Harry shuffled through the ingredients, and picked up what was necessary. When he went back to his seat, he put the ingredients on the desk, and just stood there. He didn't really know what to do other than wait for Malfoy to instruct him – more like order him to start brewing. Harry didn't like Potions at all – as if that wasn't obvious enough. He took off his robes since he noticed that Malfoy had taken his as well, and thought it was for a reason.

Malfoy looked at him and asked him to hand the moonstone, to Harry's relief. He didn't like just standing there, it was just too awkward.

Harry grabbed the opened jar, and handed it to Malfoy, but before the Slytherin could take it from Harry's hand, he let it go, and it fell on Malfoy's trousers.

To Harry's horror, he noticed that the powder's milky color covered the other boy's entire thighs and knees, so much so that his once black trousers were now white. He only hoped that Snape hadn't seen this, since Malfoy was his favorite student, he would surely deduct a thousand points! _Merlin! They could lose the House Cup! What was wrong with him? Every time that they lost points, it was somehow related to him! _

The thought of losing the House Cup over something so juvenile as accidentally dropping powder on Malfoy was too outrageous to think of, and he began wiping and dusting the Slytherin's trousers frantically, not realizing that he was apologizing as he did so, only hoping that not Malfoy, nor other students would tell the Professor.

He began dusting faster, noticing that every time he cleaned a spot, he would become aware of another just as white as the last one. When the last stain was removed, Harry realized were his hand now rested, and he froze, shocked beyond belief. _He almost touched Malfoy's cock for Merlin's sake! Now what was he supposed to do?! What if someone saw him! What would his house say?! His friends?! Oh the thought of Ron seeing him! With his hand next to Malfoy's cock...! Merlin! what would Malfoy think?!_

Just then, he looked up to see Malfoy's sneering face boring into his skull, and he flushed! _Why must he keep flushing all the time?!_ He drew his gaze away from the blond, and stared at the floor, he just couldn't lock eyes with the Slytherin, not after what he just did._ Did Malfoy think that Harry spilled the contents of the jar on him on purpose just so he'd touch him?! Merlin he hoped not! He'd never live it down if Malfoy thought that Harry liked him! Especially like THAT!_ _The blond would taunt him to no end!_

Harry was genuinely surprised when his thoughts were abruptly interrupted by the sound of his rival calling him, and he jumped up instantly, startling himself again when he accidentally knocked down his own book. Harry was so surprised by the former events that he didn't comprehend whether to pick up his book now or later after class, lest Malfoy think he was doing that on purpose to prolong their time together. (or not)

His decision was made for him when the blond's voice resonated again: "aren't you going to pick that up?"

Harry looked at Malfoy, and noticed that the blond had his robes back on. _Perhaps there're still a few white spots on his trousers… _Harry blushed at the remembrance of his actions in order to remove those spots, and looked away again, muttering his consent to the Slytherin's question.

Harry picked the book up and placed it on the desk in front of him, still blushing furiously – for some reason, and refused to meet the blond's gaze, as the latter went on to brewing the potion at hand.

Harry knew his face was flaming red, he just didn't know why. Well yes, maybe he did, but so what? He was only being a noble Gryffindor, anyone would do the same! Surely he shouldn't have let Malfoy walk around like a white sheet until Snape deducted all their house points and gave him detention!

He noticed that Malfoy was stirring the potion, looking a bit astray so he said: "it says you should stir until it's blue" just to make sure that the Slytherin's mind wouldn't wander off and ruin it.

"I know what to do you stupid idiot!" Malfoy snapped, and Harry held his hands up in a defensive manner.

Malfoy turned back to their potion and started working again. Harry was becoming increasingly bored by now, and he looked around at the other pairs in class. Everyone seemed to be irritated with their partner for some reason, well except Neville who looked really flushed. Harry turned to stare at Zabini, who was idly pointing to something with his left hand, while his right one rested on Neville's shoulder. _That's odd… since when had Neville and Zabini become friends?_

His thoughts were cut off again by the voice of none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Potter, you should at least pretend to want to do something! I've been doing everything since we started"

"erm.. I don't know what to do. Plus, you seemed to want to do it alone…" Harry whined. He didn't want to work on the goddamned potion! But he wasn't going to say that.

"No, I don't. And if your only problem is not knowing what to do, then I'll tell you. Come here, and stir the potion" Malfoy said, gesturing to the potion.

Harry took a step forward. _Why was Malfoy asking him to do something? Surely he wouldn't want their efforts – his efforts – going to waste if Harry were to accidentally sabotage the potion… perhaps the potion was already ruined and he just wanted Harry to take the blame! Or maybe, he wanted to spill it on Harry's clothes as an act of revenge! Yes! That would explain why he wasn't moving from the spot in front of the damned potion! Like hell was he going to fall for that! _

"aren't you going to move…?" he asked

"No, I have to see that you're not ruining the potion which _I _ worked so hard to do" Malfoy claimed. _Merlin Malfoy was SO obvious! He WAS going to spill the potion on Harry!_

Harry was about to tell Malfoy that he can do it – since he was so afraid that Harry would ruin the potion, but then Malfoy challenged: "scared, Potter?"

Harry scowled, now that he knew the Slytherin's plan, he wasn't going to let it happen, and moved carefully closer, noticing every little move the blond did, so that he would be able to step back once the cauldron started leaking.

Harry stood before the cauldron, but nothing happened. _Odd, he could almost swear Malfoy was up to something relating to that cauldron. No matter, he would find out soon enough!_ With renewed determination,he reached forward and began stirring.

"Not so fast you bloody twit" Malfoy said angrily. He felt a cold hand close on his own, and he gasped, his body became rigid and immobile at Malfoy's startling action.

"oh relax, I'm barely touching you" Malfoy said, and Harry started moving his hand again, albeit reluctantly.

The potion turned orange, and Malfoy's hand stilled over Harry's. The latter felt heat radiating from the Slytherin's body as it moved closer to his own, and shivered when he felt the blond's breath ghost over his ear: "good. Now add that" and he felt something brush his waist, looked down and saw a hand – Malfoy's hand – pointing at something. He couldn't contain the shudder that went through his body at the close proximity of the Slytherin. _Why WAS Malfoy so close to him all of a sudden? What was he up to? He knew it! he just knew that this had something to do with this cauldron. Perhaps he noticed Harry's careful steps, and realized that Harry was on to him, so he decided to trap Harry between himself and the stupid potion! Damn Malfoy and his plan! He had to get out of there!_

The only way Harry saw out of his rival's grip – without alarming Snape of course – is by completing the potion. He looked at the pale fingers on his left again, and grabbed the porcupine quills, added them to the potion, then stopped, just realizing that Malfoy's plan included their potion! The _Draught of_ _Peace_ potion! If he messed it up, and Malfoy poured it on him, he would go into some sort of a coma! He really had to get this right. He looked back at Malfoy, knowing the instructions, but hoping that Malfoy would feel smug that he topped Harry in something, and would in turn complete the potion by himself. But of course, he had no such luck.

The Slytherin told him what to do with a superior tone, which was expected, and Harry did as he was told, hoping to Merlin that Malfoy wasn't deliberately trying to sabotage the potion in order to send him into oblivion. When the potion shifted colors, Harry felt a bit relieved, then turned to Malfoy again "what now?" he asked with a shaky voice – since the potion wasn't finished yet.

"you wait for it to turn purple Potter…don't you read?" the blond replied. Harry knew this of course – since it was written in front of him, but he hoped that the Slytherin would back off a bit and let Harry get out of his human trap. But again, no such luck.

Harry moved back into Malfoy a bit, wanting to get out of there, and afraid that any moment now, Malfoy would tip the cauldron over his imprisoned body. And it _worked!_ Malfoy moved away from Harry, and looked down at the cauldron. Harry shifted uncomfortably, still afraid that the blond was going to knock him unconscious using the damned potion.

After the potion had turned purple, the Slytherin motioned for Harry to add the powdered unicorn horn till the potion turned pink. When done, he began stirring the potion "Am I doing it correctly?" Harry inquired_, buying a new set of clothes would be much better than sleeping for god knows how long! _But Malfoy didn't answer, in fact, he looked pretty lost, like he was in an alternative universe or something. "Malfoy" Harry called, and he heard Malfoy mutter something that sounded suspiciously like "oh yess just like that."

"What?" Harry asked, genuinely confused.

_Just like what? What was he on about? Was Harry not doing the potion correctly?! Is that what Malfoy wanted? Oh god! now he's going to go into a coma because of his stupidity!_

"erm…yes…you're doing it right, thank Merlin" Malfoy snarled. Harry knew Malfoy was lying, he'd never admit that Harry did something right, but then the potion turned red – like it was supposed to._ hmm, is it possible for the potion to be ruined but still look the way it should?_

Malfoy was telling Harry to add more powdered moonstone when the latter heard a smash. Both him and Malfoy turned around immediately, and saw Neville and Zabini staring at each other with their cauldron on the floor, their potion slowly leaking out.

"I had expected this, but I'd hoped partnering you up with Mr. Zabini would relieve me of such foolishness." Snape sneered "I wonder why you're in my class to begin with, Mr. Longbottom" he mocked, and Neville blushed harder than ever. Harry noticed that Zabini was one of the students who were now glaring at the Professor, though he didn't know why Zabini would be pissed off about their Head of House insulting a Gryffindor.

"it was actually my fault, Professor." Zabini stated, and Snape gave him a interrogative look.

"Don't try to defend him, Mr. Zabini…10 points from Gryffindor" Snape said, and stalked back to his desk.

Harry looked at Neville to see the most peculiar sight. Zabini was apologizing to Neville! What brought this on?

Harry shrugged, perhaps Zabini was more mature than he thought.

He turned his attention back to his own dilemma, and started adding the moonstone. When satisfied that it turned grey, he left it to simmer. "I'm surprised I'm _enjoying_ this" he said, hoping that civility was the way to keep Malfoy from his evil plan.

"yes Potter, I'm glad you're _enjoying _yourself…God knows I'm not!" The blond retorted and seemed to be very irritated. Harry smiled inwardly. _Perhaps Malfoy's plan was ruined – since the potion looked legitimately good – and that's why he was so annoyed._

The potion finally turned orange, and Malfoy added more porcupine quills till it turned white, to Harry's immense relief, and called for Snape to check on it. Snape lifted the potion to his nose and sniffed it like a dog.

"Nicely done, Mr. Malfoy…you're lucky today Mr. Potter" Snape snickered "10 points to Slytherin for finishing the potion first" Snape continued, and he heard Hermione huff, so he looked at her and noticed that she was very infuriated. Harry wasn't as outraged though, he had already escaped a coma, what more could he hope for? Also, he wasn't really expecting Snape to praise him, and he was used to the man's insults. He sighed "well…that could have been worse."

Harry noticed that they still had like ten minutes left, so he thought about ignoring the blond, but decided against it as that usually made the Slytherin quite violent, and Harry was in no mood to fight, to lose house points, or to get detention – with Snape.

So instead, he said: "you're very good at this" trying to be civil again, while taking a step back to sit on his chair, not noticing that his foot nudged the chair backwards, and he fell on the floor. He heard the blond snort, but decided not to say anything.

Harry got up, and started dusting his own arse instead. When he finished, he looked up and saw the Slytherin stuffing his bag, then leaving the classroom in fast, long strides.


	8. Chapter 8

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

**Author's Note: Okay! another chapter for ya! Yess the party's almost here!  
**

*****Do you want a chapter from Blaise's or Neville's POV? Review please! **

**Daddys little crazy bitch : thank you! :)  
**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness : guess we do :P !**

**Chapter 8**

Draco's POV

Yesterday had been disastrous. After that encounter with Potter in Potions, he hadn't been able to concentrate on anything. Arithmancy was a catastrophe. As soon as he got into class, he was lectured on being late, then he was lectured by Pansy, and he had no idea what was said the entire class.

During lunch, he had drifted for a while, and was snapped out of his daydream by Blaise, who seemed quite irritated. He was saying something about a date, but Draco didn't care. He kept glancing at Potter every now and then – which he'd deny if asked about it, of course. He was lately thinking of nothing else other than the Gryffindor, and it was becoming quite distressing.

The rest of his classes went unnoticed, as was dinner. Potter wasn't there with his friends, and Draco definitely didn't give a damn. Nevertheless, when he went with Granger to meet with McGonagall, he'd asked her about him – well not really asked so much as manipulated her into talking, and thinking it was a subject of her choosing.

"Harry has been out of sorts lately. He went up to his dorm to rest before dinner, and decided that he wasn't hungry. I tried to convince him to join us, but he's very stubborn." Granger went on, and she was suddenly talking about Potter's everyday life since the beginning of the year. She talked too much, he had no idea how Weasley could deal with her. But he listened anyway. And what was very disturbing was that he _wanted _to listen to her!

The minute they reached McGonagall's office, the door opened on its own accord – as if waiting for their arrival. Draco let Granger go in first – just in case. McGonagall went on and on about the Christmas feast, and their responsibilities as Head Boy and Girl. Granger agreed with every word, and Draco just nodded.

No matter what McGonagall or Granger said, he didn't understand why they had to worry about the Christmas feast, and the stupid decorations. First off, very few students stay for the holidays, and besides it was a month away. They didn't seem to agree with what Draco said, and kept talking about how much time it takes to decorate the entire school, especially with everyone so busy with the upcoming Quidditch matches – Merlin, he was looking forward to playing!

As soon as he entered his quarters, he threw himself on his bed, without so much as taking his shoes off – this was NOT Malfoy behavior. But Merlin, he was so exhausted.

OoO

"_Draaaay-cooooo…" _ he heard a voice say playfully, and already had an idea of whom this may be. His eyes fluttered open, but it was very difficult to see anything through the blurriness. "come on, Draco…we're not going till you open this door" she continued, sounding a bit irritated. But he definitely didn't want to move, _couldn't _move! Pansy should learn how to stay away from people – especially when they don't want her around. he dazed back for a moment, sleep threatening to take over, but another voice snapped him out: "seriously, Draco…you know she won't quit…and I'm tired…been standing here for 10 minutes mate!" and with that came strong knocking on his door.

He got out of bed inelegantly, causing his feet to get tangled in the sheets – almost falling, but catching himself a second before. He opened the door, and was faced with Blaise's apologizing look, and Pansy's smirk.

"What do you two want?" Draco drawled.

"oh come, Draco, you can't tell me you're not happy to see us!" Pansy said, flirtatiously. The Slytherin didn't say anything, but gestured for his two friends to come in – which was way more than what was expected of him.

They came in – Pansy first, and he noticed that she looked at him with wide, shocked eyes.

"What?" he snapped at her, isn't it enough that she woke him up?

"Draco…" she said in a low voice, which was very unlike her. "you slept in yesterday's clothes! shoes as well!"

Draco looked down, and noticed that yes, he was still wearing them. Well so what? He would still look sexy as hell.

"well then, you better leave to let me change!"

She huffed, but went for the door, dragging Blaise along with her. When she reached the door, she stopped, looked over her shoulder, and said: "we'll be in the Great Hall, Merlin knows you'll take no less than an hour to do your hair" then left, and closed the door behind her.

He got into the shower, cast a drying spell on himself, as well as his hair, which he never did, and got dressed as quickly as possible to prove to Pansy that he could finish sooner if he'd wished.

He finished 15 minutes before the end of breakfast - which made him feel proud of himself for some reason - and headed to the Great Hall.

He strutted to the Slytherin table, sat down, and smirked when he saw the bewildered expression on Pansy's face. She was becoming very accustomed to that look – it doesn't suit her.

Once she got over her apparent surprise at his early arrival, she began telling him about her new plan to have fun.

"Listen to me Draco, it'll be the most spectacular party ever! You know me and Millie, we always have the best parties. We already asked Professor Snape and he agreed, as long as it doesn't contain…"

"Let me guess …Gryffindors?" Draco said nonchalantly.

"well no actually all houses are invited, but he said that we must only get butterbeer or juice, but…"

"seriously? That's your first flaw Pans, no one would come to a party with no Firewhiskey" Draco said, taking a sip from his pumpkin juice.

"well if you'd let me finish my sentence, you'd know that we smuggled some from the Hog's Head!" she snapped at him

"oh, in that case, I guess it's fine.." he said, waving his hand dismissively – the poor girl already prepared everything, the least he could do is give her his permission.

She huffed, and turned to Blaise, who was – surprisingly – in some sort of a daze.

"so, what happened with my potions..?" she whispered, so that only Blaise would hear her, but of course Draco listened in.

When a moment passed without a response from Blaise, she poked him in the ribs.

"Well…?" she said impatiently.

"what?" Blaise said, obviously being awoken from a daydream. Before he averted his eyes to Pansy, Draco noticed that he'd been staring at the Gryffindor table, specifically at an idiotic, Herbology lover – Longbottom.

"I asked about my potions..?" she said again.

"oh yeah, I got my mother to contact Potions Lady. She said they'd arrive today after lunch" Blaise said, and went back to his dork-gazing.

When Pansy seemed pleased, he asked: "what's this about potions? What do you need them for?"

"you promise not to interrupt…?" she inquired.

"alright…" he said. _This was becoming intriguing._

"well, we planned it so that we'd open the common room at 8 pm, get everyone in, and close it at 10 pm…" he opened his mouth to ask her about curfew, but she held her hand up and continued: "don't worry, we asked Professor Snape, you know he doesn't say no to me…" and she batted her eyelashes shyly.

"so anyway, the trick is that anyone who gets in, must drink one of the potions we got before leaving – this includes us Slytherins, it would only be _fair_" she giggled.

"alright, so what potions did you get? How do we know what we got? Different color of vials…?" he asked.

Her eyes glittered as she answered: "no, the interesting bit is that no one knows what they get!" "We got nothing deadly of course" she hurried to say.

"and who'd come to this party exactly? Knowing that _Slytherins _were forcing them to swallow unknown potions…?" now he knew that Pansy was out of her mind.

"well, everyone would come once they know that the Golden Boy is coming as well" she said, and he perked up at the mention of the Gryffindor, but kept his cool demeanor.

"he said he'd come?" he asked optimistically.

"I haven't asked him yet, but I can be very persuasive you know" she said and batted her eyelashes again, then continued: "Now that you mention it, I have to tell the Golden Trio soon, after class would be perfect"

Draco finished the last piece of his toast, and headed with Pansy and Blaise to their first class. Crabbe and Goyle filled their hands with all sorts of sweets then followed.

OoO

When it was time for lunch, Draco was already bored and tired of Pansy's constant harassment. She kept wrapping her arm around his – as usual, and telling him about this stupid party. He'd already memorized her damned decorations. What is it with girls that makes them so infatuated with ribbons?

He pointed out that she'd still have to invite the other houses, which – thankfully – got her off his back. He saw her making her way through the tables, talking to people, and even smiling at Hufflepuffs! He was about to discuss this shameful manner with Blaise, when he noticed that the latter was smiling to himself stupidly – _this was becoming very irritating indeed_.

He looked over at Longbottom – no longer needing to follow his friend's gaze, and saw that the dork was looking at Blaise and blushing! Not delightful blushing like Potter, but more like constipated-beyond-belief blushing – _disturbing!_

He nudged Blaise with his elbow, and the latter _dared _glare at Draco for a moment, before asking: "what…?"

"can you be more obvious?! Stop staring at Longbottom!" he scowled.

At the mention of the dork's name, Blaise calmed down somehow, and his eyes averted to Longbottom for a moment, before meeting Draco's gaze again.

"I wasn't staring, just accidentally locked eyes with him…"

"of course" Draco scoffed.

"why was he blushing anyway? What did you do to him?" Draco inquired casually, hiding his sudden curiosity.

Blaise _flushed!_ _He_ _actually_ _flushed!_ _What in Merlin's name has he done to the dorky Gryffindor?! Draco was going to get all the dirty details out of his housemate one way or another!_

"do you remember yesterday's Potions class?" Blaise asked, and Draco nodded for him to continue.

"well, I started _innocently_ explaining the point of the potion, and touching him – just for tutoring purposes, and he kept flushing, but didn't move away. So, I told him that I liked him – that's when our potion fell to the floor, and Snape came and ruined everything. He was really embarrassed, so I apologized for telling him that I liked him. Really, I didn't think he'd react that way. If I'd known he'd be distressed, I would've told him somewhere Snape-less, or not at all." Blaise stopped there, with an almost sneer on his face – apparently remembering the incident.

"yeah…then what?" Draco tried to sound as casual as he could.

"oh right, then we left, and I didn't see him until after dinner. After you went to meet McGonagall, Pansy and I were walking back to the dorms, and we met Neville with that Finnegan guy. Pansy thought I was _growling _which I wasn't by the way, and bumped into Finnegan, who started flirting with her as soon as she started doing that hand-crossing thing where her breasts just pop out…" Blaise gave a _yuck _sound and continued "anyway, I asked Neville if he'd be willing to help me pick a book on a certain plant…" Draco gave him a scoff "yeah I know…but then we took a walk, talked and stuff, and then I kissed him! And he kissed me back!"

At first Draco didn't seem to understand what the dark skinned boy had just said, but after realization hit him, he raised both eyebrows at his friend. After noticing how un-Malfoyish that was, he lowered one, and raised the other quizzically.

"don't look at me like that, mate…you know I'm very impatient. I had to do something, else it'd have taken years for him to even admit to like me. But that's beside the point…he hadn't even looked at me since we retired to our dorms, well…until just now!" Blaise finished enthusiastically.

Draco didn't know what to say, his friend liked this hideous Gryffindor, and he was happy for him. But then again, what was wrong with Blaise? Did he not notice the teeth on that bloke? And the fact that he's a Gryffindork! His grandparents would be rolling in their graves if they knew!

"_Potter's a Gryffindork" _a small voice in his head retorted, but he squashed it_. Longbottom was nothing like Potter! The dork didn't have Potter's straight, white teeth, or his emerald green eyes, or his untamable hair!_ _Yes, it's fine to like Gryffindorks if they fit those standards - not that he LIKED stupid saint Potter!  
_

He was saved from saying anything by Pansy, and he was – for the first time in his life – glad for her existence. She smiled at them and told them that everything went according to plan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

**Author's Note: it's my birthday! and I'm still updating! I want you to review more! for me? :)  
**

**Daddys little crazy bitch : you always make my day :P  
**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness : it's next chapter :)  
**

**Deda Altesse : yeah I guess they are :P I might add a chapter from their POV. **

**Chapter 9**

Harry's POV

Harry decided to forget about his Potions lesson. He couldn't keep obsessing over Malfoy and what he's up to. Hermione had been lecturing him twice as much lately, and he'd had enough of that.

After noticing Malfoy leave in such a hurried state, he turned his attention to his friends, who were making their way to him. Ron wasn't thrilled about their next class – advanced Herbology – but Neville was beyond ecstatic. He was walking with Ginny and Dean, talking about the new plant he'd been studying, and Ginny seemed actually interested – Dean wasn't so much so.

"I can't believe our schedule this year" complained Ron, to which he got a poke in the shoulder.

"Stop complaining, Ron! We don't have that many classes, and Merlin knows you need all the knowledge you can get, you never even open a book without being instructed to do so" Hermione began, and Harry glared at Ron for even bringing up the subject, now Hermione was going to lecture them till the end of the next lesson.

They made their way to class, all the while listening to Ron's complaints, and Hermione's disbelieving looks and occasional arguing.

Their Herbology lesson was with the Ravenclaws, so Harry wasn't distracted by Malfoy's behavior, or by his insistence on knowing what the Slytherin's planning.

But he started appreciating the distraction the blond caused, because having nothing to contemplate or no one to keep an eye on, left him concentrated on his lesson – which was quite dull. Therefore, when class was finally over, Harry sped out, not being able to stay in the green house for even one more second. _Why is it that time seemed to fly when Malfoy was there?!_

"why are you in a rush?" Hermione sounded out of breath.

"I'm not in a rush, I'm just hungry…haven't eaten anything since yesterday's lunch, remember?" Harry tried to guilt Hermione, because if he'd told her he found the class boring he'd never hear the end of it, and by the way she was looking at him, he had succeeded "ooh, I'm so sorry Harry…come on Ron! Hurry up" and with that they hurried to the Great Hall.

Once they sat down, Harry noticed how famished he was, and began piling food on his plate. He was about to put the first piece of fried sausage in his mouth, when he was interrupted by a tap on his right shoulder. He sighed, put down his fork, and turned to see Padma Patil smiling at him. He smiled back, and waited for her to start talking.

"Hi Harry, I just wanted to tell you that I'm really glad you decided to go to the party. I mean, we do need something to lighten the mood after the war, and if it weren't for you we wouldn't go you know, after what they did and all…" she smiled again, then continued: "well, I'd better get going, I'll see you later" and hurried to her table.

He turned back to his friends who were apparently just as confused, and asked: "what was she going on about?"

"I'm not sure, but she mentioned a party. Who do you reckon is throwing a party?" Hermione inquired.

Harry shrugged. He was in no mood for anything at that moment – except food of course. He started shoving food down his mouth so fast almost choking. "_Merlin" _he coughed a little, and Hermione handed him his juice. "Thank you, 'mione." He said and swallowed his food with the juice. After finishing what was on his plate, he noticed that even Ron had finished before him. His ginger friend gave him a snicker, and they headed to their next class – Care Of Magical Creatures, with Hagrid.

Hagrid informed them that they were to clean and feed a Fire Crab without burning themselves, which was nearly impossible since the crab kept firing at them, and they had to keep using shield charms to prevent serious damage. The fire usually dissipated after hitting the shield, but sometimes it rebounded off of them, which caused even more panic during class.

Harry thought it was rather fun, until he was almost hit with a rebounding fire. He turned around, and glared at the place from which it came, which was now –unsurprisingly – empty. It was then that Hagrid decided to end the lesson, without giving homework, to make it up to the traumatized students.

The Trio were on their way back, when they heard someone calling: "Potter! Wait up!"

They turned around, and were shocked to see Pansy Parkinson marching towards them. They stopped and waited until she reached them.

She stood before them, a bit out of breath, but straightened up and smiled at them. Harry was confused. _Why was Parkinson of all people smiling at him? _

"Millicent and I are having a party tomorrow, all houses are invited, and we'd like you three to come as well" she said, waiting a bit for a response, when she didn't get one she continued as if she did. "Now, the rules are: First, our common room door will be opened at 8 pm, and closed at 10. Anyone who arrives after the doors are closed won't be able to get in. Second, do not wear your school robes. And third, anyone who gets in must drink a random potion before getting out, this includes the rest of the Slytherins as well. The potions aren't deadly, and aren't organized in a certain way. Also, none of the Slytherins know what the potions do." Parkinson finished, and smiled again, obviously waiting for a response again.

_Ah! So this is what Padma meant by the party. Wait! He just knew about it, who told her that he was going? He surely didn't trust Slytherins, and wasn't about to start doing so now!_

He looked at Ron and Hermione, who seemed to understand that he didn't want to go, then looked back at the Slytherin girl, shook his head, and said: "Sorry Parkinson, but we won't be able to make it."

Parkinson pursed her lips in a way which would have made McGonagall proud. She was obviously displeased, but remained silent for a moment, contemplating something, then smiled again, and opened her mouth to discuss the matter further, when a very familiar voice behind him said: "So much for Gryffindor courage, scared of a few snakes Potter?"

Harry turned his head so fast, his neck almost snapped. He was met with Malfoy's sneering face, and he scowled.

"you wish Malfoy" he retorted, then turned back to Parkinson and said: "count me in." He glared at Malfoy's amused face once again, before continuing on his way back to the school, his friends trailing after him.

Care Of Magical Creatures was their last lesson for that day, so they headed back to the common room in silence. The halls on the way were crowded as the students were making their way to their next classes, which Harry was grateful for because he didn't want to hear the same lecture Hermione gave him whenever he got riled up because of Malfoy and did something irrational. Unfortunately, as soon as they entered their common room, she dragged him to the couch in front of the fire, and began reprimanding him.

"you can't be serious Harry! We don't know what they have in those potions! Why must you always allow Malfoy to provoke you like that?! We can't go!" she said exasperated.

"I will! I gave my word Hermione! Plus, there's nothing in those potions that would kill us. They're not stupid you know, well maybe they are, but still, if they killed us they'd go to Azkaban. And I highly doubt that they'd want to end up there." Harry said trying to sound persuasive, the last thing he needed was to go to a Slytherin party alone.

"yeah, Harry's got a point 'mione" Ron said, giving her a charming smile then proceeding: "also, you know that we deserve to have a bit of fun, and I recall that parties include music, and dancing" then he winked at her, making her cheeks flush, and Harry was thankful for his best mate's influence on the brown-haired girl.

"Alright fine! But if anything bad happens, I _will_ say I told you so!" she said, still a bit annoyed.

Harry felt relief wash over him at the brief scolding he got, and sent his mate an appreciative glance, before getting up, and heading to his dorm to take a nap.


	10. Chapter 10

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

**Author's Note: Sorry for the late update! this chapter was difficult to write :P Party's here at last ! XD  
**

**Daddys little crazy bitch : love ya :)  
**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness : haha Harry's always so easy to manipulate - especially when it's our Draco! :P  
**

**Gingerchild : thank you darling! **

**Thanks all my reviewers :) love ya all! review please :P **

**Chapter 10**

Harry's POV

Harry had one thought, and one thought only: he was stupid. He had no idea how other students and Professors viewed him as a savior of the Wizarding World when he couldn't even save himself. Why must he drag himself into situations he had no intentions of being dragged into? Stupid Malfoy and his stupid arrogance. One would think that after Harry had saved him, he'd stop calling him a coward – it was obvious Harry wasn't, but for some reason he _had _to always prove that to the blond of all people. The idea of Malfoy thinking he was a coward was _not _acceptable at all. His stubbornness, of course, was the main reason he was going to be brutally murdered by either the Slytherins or Hermione. He definitely didn't want to go to that stupid party of theirs, but now he had no choice but to.

It was already time for dinner. Friday classes had passed rather quickly today, perhaps it was because Harry was fretting over the party tonight. He wondered why time seemed to pass quickly whenever he wanted it not to. He was pacing in his dorm nervously, and wondered whether facing Voldemort would have been better. He had convinced Ron and Hermione that it would be _fun_ to go to the party, even though he knew that _he _wouldn't enjoy, especially being surrounded by so many Slytherins – and Malfoy – who must be planning something dreadful for tonight's entertainment. Also, he realized that he'd have to invite a girl to go with him since his friends were taking each other. Every girl that he'd be comfortable with was taken, alright maybe he wasn't comfortable with many girls but still. He groaned, Ginny should not have been dating Dean. It isn't that he liked her _that _way, it's just that he saw her as a sister, and would not be having all sorts of awkward conversations with her, like with Cho.

A sudden bang startled Harry out of his thoughts, and he noticed that it was the door Ron had slammed mercilessly. His friend stood facing the door, and Harry cleared his throat to inform him that he was there too. Ron turned around quickly and visibly relaxed when he saw Harry.

"what's wrong?" Harry asked concerned.

"Dean and Ginny were snogging on the couch! That's what's wrong!" Ron shouted, obviously furious. Then he started pacing the dorm. "I know they're dating! But that doesn't give them the right to rub it in my face! She's my bloody little sister!"

Harry didn't know what to say to that. Ron was very protective of Ginny, but she was old enough to do what she wished. He was about to tell his friend that he could talk to Ginny and ask them not to flaunt their relationship in front of him, when he noticed his friend's bloody knuckles.

"what did you do?!" Harry asked, wide eyed.

Ron lifted up his right hand, smirked, then asked rhetorically: "oh, you mean this?", and gestured to the blood. Harry nodded.

"I may have punched Dean once or twice…" Ron said unashamed.

"Merlin Ron! Is he alright?" Harry inquired.

"I hope not!" Ron retorted, then added: "anyway, we should head to dinner, I'm famished!" as if he did not just hit another boy to probably an inch of his life.

Harry could not believe that he'd be thinking of food at a time like this, but then again Ron almost always thought of food. So he sighed, and said: "you go first, I'll catch up." He did not want to tell Ron that he was going to check on Dean, lest they get into a fight about best mates not supporting each other and stuff.

Ron agreed, and they headed down to the common room together. Ron smiled at Hermione who returned a disapproving look, and went out of the door. Harry marched over to Hermione, and asked her about Ginny, who turned out to be in the infirmary with Dean, then sat down next to her in silence, until it was broken by Harry's grumbling stomach.

"erm, Hermione? We might want to head to dinner now, I'm quite famished…" Harry said embarrassedly.

Hermione smiled and nodded. _Ron was going to get a LONG lecture today._

They arrived at the Great Hall in no time, since Harry was walking faster than usual, and they sat at their usual spot.

It had become a routine that every time Ron or himself did something that Hermione disapproved of, they would eat in silence until Hermione started reprimanding one while the other drifted in thoughts. And so, Harry found himself giving Ron an apologetic look and going back to his plate of food. He was sure that his friends would be alright after Hermione's pestering, and would head to the party as a couple, while he still hadn't found anyone to go with. _What an embarrassment it would be if he showed up alone! He had to find a girl, and soon! Since they'd be going in about two hours after dinner!_

He looked up and scanned the area surrounding him: Gryffindors were taken, Slytherins were a definite _NO_, Hufflepuffs – he only knew a few but still – Leanne? No, she was going with Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott? Too manly. That left Susan Bones, whom Seamus already asked. Ravenclaws were next, Padma was going with Terry Boot, and Luna was already _asked! Everything was against him! He was to be made a fool of and laughed at! Well maybe not but still… _that left Mandy Brocklehurst. He didn't know whether she was already going with someone or not, but he could ask her. Maybe not personally, since if she rejected him it would be _really _awkward.

He looked at Ron who was – surprisingly – not eating, but nodding and mumbling "yes, 'mione." It was now 15 minutes until the end of dinner, and Harry decided to go to his dorm, and send her a message with Hedwig.

He told his friends that, and they decided to come along. Ron gave him an appreciative look, while Hermione looked as if she was wondering whether or not to continue her lecture in the common room. Once there, Hermione had made up her mind, and was dragging Ron to the sofa in front of the fireplace.

Harry proceeded to his dorm, then got out a parchment, quill and ink and started writing. It was really difficult trying to figure out what to say to a girl he barely knew, he tried different approaches and ended up throwing them each time.

_M.B. _– thrown, sounds too mysterious.

_Mandy __Brocklehurst_ – thrown, sounds too formal.

_Dear Mandy. – alright, sounds friendly, good idea._

_Now, should he continue with "how are you?", "how have you been?" should he skip that and go straight to the point? _Harry groaned, _this was so frustrating._

After approximately half an hour, Harry eyed his letter one last time before giving it to Hedwig.

_Dear Mandy._

_I hope you'll forgive me if I'm mistaken, but I was under the impression that you were not yet asked to the party, and as such, I would like you to accompany me._

_It would do me a great honor shall you accept my invitation._

_Sincerely,_

_Harry James Potter._

He was kind of satisfied. He sounded friendly, formal and gentlemanly at the same time. He just hoped that it wouldn't be for nothing.

He returned to the common room to find his friends having a make-up snog, so he went to his dorm, and flopped down on his bed, closed his eyes and waited for the girl's reply.

Harry thought that he must've fallen asleep for he was awakened by a constant tapping on the window. He got up and opened the window to let the greyish owl in, he got the note and gave the bird a treat. He closed the window after the owl was gone, opened the letter and sighed. Mandy had accepted, and she'd meet him at 8:30 in the dungeons.

OoO

Harry was very nervous. He hadn't had a date for ages. The last date he had was with Ginny before the war. In the summer he just kept his distance, and she tried to get him to go with her somewhere for a while, but then just gave up. They didn't even have any breakup conversation or anything, they just drifted apart. He still liked her – just not in the same way he had done before. She was a friend – like Hermione.

He was standing in front of his closet, staring at it hoping it might suddenly pick his clothes itself, but unfortunately nothing happened. He picked a gray shirt and wore it with his regular jeans. Then went to the bathroom and tried to tame his messy hair. It was 8:17 now and he was almost ready to go.

Harry heard the door close and got out of the bathroom to see Ron standing there with his head in his hands.

"what's up, Ron?" Harry asked, a bit concerned.

"oh, Harry…" Ron looked up and seemed relieved to have seen none other than his best friend. "Hermione doesn't like my clothes, be prepared, she's coming up" he said and sighed.

"you look like someone has just killed your pet" Harry snickered at his friend. Hermione was a bit picky – well not just a bit. But he didn't really mind, and Ron should have gotten used to her ways by now.

They heard a knocking at their door, and Ron gestured for Harry to get it, and so he did.

"hey, Hermione" he smiled at her, but his smiled disappeared at once, as soon as he saw the look on her face.

"is that what you're wearing?" she said, more of a statement of disgust than a question.

"what's wrong with it?" Harry questioned. They were only going to a stupid house party, no need to fuss about it – especially since she didn't want to go in the first place, none of them did.

She went past him, and rumbled with his clothes, muttering something like "boys and clothes" and something about her having to do all the work. He didn't even dare say a word when Hermione was in such a foul mood.

She picked Ron's clothes first, and Ron huffed before she gave him her "I'm going to kill you if you do that again" look, and he hurried to the bathroom with no comment.

She went through Harry's clothes, and picked up a black button up shirt, and black jeans.

"you're going to wear these, instead" she motioned to the clothes, and Harry took them and waited for Ron to finish.

When Ron got out, all dressed up, Hermione smiled! – finally. She was beginning to scare him. Ron was no longer in a state of grief, and smiled back at her.

"we'll wait for you, Harry" Hermione said "but hurry, you don't want to keep your date waiting" she winked at him. Harry blushed but told them to go ahead, and that he'd follow them there.

He got dressed quickly, and hurried down to the dungeons. He was already five minutes late, and wouldn't want to seem discourteous by keeping his date waiting.

He got there and saw her standing outside wearing a simple short black dress. He went to her side, smiled then offered his arm. She smiled back, and looped hers around it, and they went into the common room.

They were greeted by Pansy Parkinson, who smiled and gestured them in, then pointed to a mini bar down the stairs, next to the leather sofas.

The common room was exactly the way he remembered it from his second year, but all the furniture was now moved to one side of the room, while the other side was converted into a dance floor, and the desk that sat beside the fireplace was now replaced by a small table filled with all sorts of potions.

They made their way through the dance floor, and sat down on one of the couches. The music was loud enough to save them from the awkward silence that followed.

_Now what? Should he ask her to dance? No they've just arrived. Perhaps he should look for Ron and Hermione, that would be nice. But how was he to find them? There were at least 50 people present, and his friends would probably be dancing, so he wouldn't be able to find them. Perhaps they should dance too? Maybe he should just bring them drinks instead, yes that'd work, at least it'd make him less nervous._

"would you like a drink?" he asked, apparently not loud enough for her to hear, for she frowned and asked: "WHAT?"

He moved his head close to hers and asked again: "I said, would you like a drink?"

She blushed, then smiled and nodded: "pumpkin juice, please."

He nodded and headed to the mini bar, where he saw Daphne Greengrass handing out drinks. He asked for a pumpkin juice and a Firewhiskey, then drowned his glass with one gulp, and was about to go back to Mandy, when a voice stopped him.

"Pumpkin juice, Potter?"

He turned to see an amused looking Malfoy.

"even though it's really none of your business Malfoy, it's for my date" Harry said, hoping that he didn't sound as smug as he thought. _Take that Malfoy! I'm not alone! I have a date!_

Malfoy quirked his eyebrow, then asked: "and just who exactly is the poor little sod that got stuck with you? the weaselette?"

Harry was becoming very irritated. Why couldn't he just ignore the bastard, and go back to Mandy! He took a deep breath then said: "you'll see" and went back to the couch, hoping that Malfoy was watching. He gave her the drink, and sat down close enough that their thighs brushed. Her cheeks tinged pink, and he smirked inwardly, "_poor little sod" his arse! He'd show stupid Malfoy the kind of lady's man that he is! _

He put his hand on the spot above her knee, leaned closer and said: "you look really nice in black, suits you" and gave her a charming smile. She blushed harder, giggled, then said: "Thanks, you look nice as well" then sipped from her drink. Harry noticed that it was now half empty, so he asked her to dance. She got up, and he grabbed her hand, then lead them to the dance floor. He was very pleased to see that Malfoy was still looking, and sneering. He just _loved _aggravating the blond.

They started dancing, and it was nice. He noticed his friends dancing as well and they smiled at him. Ron gave him a wicked wink, to which Harry responded with a small blush.

He looked up to where Malfoy used to be sitting, and that place was now empty. He frowned. _Where was the bastard? Merlin he hoped nothing bad would come out of his absence. _

"what's wrong?" he heard Mandy ask. He smiled and shook his head: "nothing" then put his hands on her waist to make a point. She moved closer and splayed her hands across his chest. They continued dancing, and he noticed a patch of white-blond hair. The Slytherin was dancing with a girl that had brown hair, and she kept grinding against him, and moving her hands up and down his chest. Harry looked at the Slytherin's face to see the blond looking at him and smirking, he looked away, and smiled at Mandy since she was looking at him so affectionately.

She grabbed his neck with her right hand, and lowered it to say something, when she was suddenly thrown viciously to the ground. Harry stared wide eyed at the tearing girl, then rushed to help her up, all the while glaring at the blond who said innocently: "oops, didn't see you there." He opened his mouth to retort, when Mandy sobbed: "Harry I can't stand, I may have twisted my ankle…"

He glared once again at the blond, then moved her carefully to the couch, he would save hexing the daylights out of Malfoy for later. He sat with her, and she put her head on his shoulder. Harry really hoped that Hermione would come now since he didn't know how to deal with sobbing girls. He'd already asked to take her to the infirmary but she refused, and snuggled closer to him.

He was finally saved by Padma Patil, who rushed to her friend and begged to take her to their dorm to get some rest. After a large number of pleas, she accepted. Harry helped her up and they both got her to the door where Parkinson stopped them, and motioned for them to go and take a potion. Mandy got a refreshed breath and insisted that he stay and "have fun" then gave him a peck on the cheek and told him that they should go out together sometime, and continued on her way with a purple haired Padma.

Harry went back to the mini bar and got another Firewhiskey, _perhaps he'd get so drunk that he'd forget about this horrible night. _But no, of course not. He drank it and didn't feel the slightest bit dizzy, which was really odd, well at least he got free drinks, didn't that count for something? He moved away from the bar and sat down at the black leather sofa.

_Damn stupid Malfoy, he just had to ruin his night. He had been enjoying the night before Mandy was savagely pushed to the floor. What was wrong with the Slytherin? Merlin, what wasn't wrong with him? That was easier to count._

He didn't notice that someone sat beside him until the most despicable voice he ever heard in his entire existence spoke: "Alone again, Potter? Where's your alleged date? Hm?"

Harry sighed, of course Malfoy wouldn't just leave him be, he had to ruin a perfectly good mourning.

"you know exactly where, Malfoy, you _were _the one that caused her departure" Harry said and glared at the blond.

"now now Potter, no need to be crude, it was a simple incident" Malfoy said casually.

"simple?! She twisted her ankle you wanker!" Harry was beginning to lose his temper.

"exactly!" Malfoy said looking triumphant, "SHE twisted her ankle, you said so yourself, it had nothing to do with _me_" and he smirked.

Harry wanted nothing more than to punch the git straight in that pointed face of his, but instead he clenched his fists, got up and prepared to leave. No need to make a scene because of that bastard.

To Harry's surprise, Malfoy got up too.

"what do you want now?!" he asked after he got over his shock.

"to walk you out of course, what kind of a host would I be if I didn't escort my guests out myself?" Malfoy smirked, and gestured for Harry to move ahead.

"who said I was leaving?" Harry retorted, but Malfoy only raised an eyebrow: "weren't you?"

Harry groaned, but moved, heading to the door, when a hand grabbed his arm and stopped him.

Harry turned again, _if Malfoy valued his life, he would let go of his arm right this instant!_

"you have to drink a potion" Malfoy clarified.

_Oh, right, he forgot about that. He'd love to see Malfoy's hair turn red! Merlin that'd be the joke of the century!_

"you're going to drink one as well?" Harry asked hopefully.

Malfoy seemed to be contemplating something, then he smirked: "of course."

They went and stood before the table. Harry was a bit nervous, he didn't know what he'd get, or what each vial contained, so he settled for his luck, and grabbed a random one.

Malfoy took one as well, then lifted it up and smirked: "cheers."

Harry lifted his own as well, and drank it whole. It didn't taste incredibly vile, but Harry felt a cold sting on the palm of his hand. He looked at it and noticed that the cut that had been made by a lose twig on his Firebolt had faded. He smiled, relieved, he got a healing potion.

Harry looked up and hoped to Merlin that Malfoy got red hair, when he was met with a normal looking Malfoy, except for the dilation of his pupils, which made his eyes seem completely black.

He was wondering what made Malfoy react that way, when he was slammed to the wall behind him with such force that he thought Malfoy might break his wrists. "What are you doing?!" Harry's voice betrayed him and could barely be heard.

Malfoy didn't answer, but he looked confused, and there was something else in his eyes that Harry couldn't quite place.

Harry pushed Malfoy, and managed to slip away and run to the door. He kept looking behind him afraid that Malfoy was following him, but he couldn't see anything but blurriness. He finally reached the door and slid out. He kept running and once he felt he was at a safe distance he leaned against a wall panting.


	11. Chapter 11

**Warnings: Slight sexual content.  
**

**Author's Note: Okay! here's another update for you guys! I have university exams so the next chapter might be a bit late sorry for that :P  
**

**Daddys little crazy bitch : more for yaa :P  
**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness : Draco's POV it is :)  
**

**Gingerchild : an update is here! I hate cliff hangers as well...but had to be done hehe :P  
**

**Colors of the World : you made my day! I think I'm in love with u hehe :P thanks for the amazing reviews!  
**

**heytherefriend , and Mayle : love yaa...here's more...hope you like it :) **

**review please ! make me happy :) !  
**

**Chapter 11**

Draco's POV:

Draco woke up relaxed, and was looking forward to his day. In fact, this was the first Friday since they came back to school that he was actually…happy. If someone was to ask, of course, he'd deny having that stupid emotion, and would look at them disdainfully.

He had two classes, and then he'd be free for the rest of the day. The prospect of having free time to himself didn't quite have the same effect it should have had. Pansy was going to drive him nuts with her party, he just knew it. He'd be asked to help, and he'd say no of course, then she'd start nagging, and he'd have to find a place where she wouldn't find him – which would be very difficult to do. But, nonetheless, he was satisfied this morning, and nothing was going to upset him.

He took his time in the shower, got dressed, went to breakfast, and headed to class with Blaise on his right, and Pansy on his left – while Crabbe and Goyle just strutted behind them.

OoO

Pansy was being a pain – a huge pain in his arse! She spent both classes talking to Millicent about the damn party, the decorations, the potions, the people, and god knows what else. The problem was – she was asking for his opinion on everything! It's not that he wanted to pay attention to class, but he already had some thoughts of his own that needed consideration.

He had managed to convince Potter to show up – it'd have been a lame party otherwise. He wanted to make fun of Potter of course, and he'd embarrass him since he'd have to come alone. Ever since Weasel and Granger started going out, he'd been a third wheel, and Draco would make sure to take advantage of that. Pansy thought she could convince Potter to come, but when Potter excused himself and his friends, Draco felt a twinge of disappointment run through him. He knew the brunette would never refuse to come if Draco suggested he was a coward – it was, after all, the best thing about Potter – even though he was the Savior, and had killed the Dark Lord, Draco never failed to rile him up.

Draco rushed through his day, not knowing how he had done it exactly. He couldn't wait for the party – not that he was excited or anything, just that he was bored.

At 7:00 he was going insane. Why was he counting seconds? Why did he feel like hexing something every time he looked at the clock, and noticed that it wasn't 8 yet?

The blond decided to busy himself, and went to shower for the second time today. It took him about 45 minutes to finish showering and drying himself. He was glad time was finally moving!

He picked up black tailored trousers, and a grey button down shirt. He kept his hair with no gel, since Pansy would kill him if he gelled it back, and left his quarters.

As soon as he muttered the password, Pansy was all over him. "Drayy-coo, you look so hot! You should have been my date! Ohhh" she wined "Astoria is so lucky!...but no worries, I'll steal you from her by the end of this party, I promise" she winked at him but let him go. It was about 8:05 and there were only a couple of students, mostly Slytherins and two or more Ravenclaws.

His date was already sitting on one of the couches, talking to another 7th year that he didn't know. He walked over and when she saw him she got up and hugged him – what was it with girls and hugging?

"Draco!" she gasped "oh, if it weren't for you I wouldn't have been able to get in! and now I can party and with _you!_" she stressed the last word, but he didn't know if it was out of gratitude or if she really meant it.

Students started storming in, and it was getting crowded. But the Trio wasn't there yet. After a couple more minutes, he noticed a ball of red hair, and he got up, told Astoria he'd be back, and headed to where Pansy was.

"so the Trio made it, huh?" he asked, trying to sound casual. Pansy nodded: "Potter wasn't with them though, just Weasley and Granger. Guess he didn't want to come alone" she shrugged "anyway, I already got all the students to come, Potter has done a wonderful job" she commented, smirking at Draco – who was mentally making excuses that could have delayed Potter.

OoO

He strutted to the bar, where Daphne was, to get yet another drink – he'd had four or five drinks already, and stupid Potter was nowhere to be found. His friends showed up some time ago, but Pansy assured him that Potter hadn't come with them. The twinge of disappointment he felt this morning returned, but was doubled. How could Potter _promise _him to come, and not keep his word?

He gulped his drink in a flash, and headed back to find his date after getting her a glass of butterbeer – no matter how much he didn't care for her, he was a Malfoy, he'd never leave his date.

When Astoria heard about the party, and more importantly about her not being allowed in because she wasn't a seventh year, she'd almost hexed Pansy. But after hours of constant nagging, and after Draco decided that she'd come as his date, Pansy reluctantly agreed.

He walked to where she was leaning near the fireplace, and handed her the butterbeer.

"oh, Draco, I want to dance…will you ask me to dance please?" she wined, and Draco didn't mind dancing, except that he thought he might be more observant if he wasn't. Nonetheless, he couldn't refuse, and reached his hand for her to take. She put her drink aside, and followed his lead to the dance floor.

They danced for what seemed to be hours – but was in reality two songs – when he noticed Potter's unmistakable hair at the bar. If anyone mentioned his actions then, he'd hex and obliviate them – he DID NOT leave Astoria in the middle of the dance floor alone, and he definitely DID NOT rush to where Potter was.

He saw Potter holding a glass – one glass, which meant he was alone! and there was no girl next to him. Draco smiled to himself.

"Pumpkin juice, Potter?" Draco sneered.

Potter turned his head, and answered him smugly: "even though it's really none of your business Malfoy, it's for my date"

_What was Potter on about? It was obvious he didn't have a date! How dare he insinuate that he didn't belong to Draco! Well, maybe he didn't… yet, but still! That was no excuse to bring a date! He was supposed to be alone and grateful at the chance to have a nice conversation with Draco, which would lead them to Draco's bed, or shower, or simply the SOFA! He wasn't picky… really!_

Draco merely raised an eyebrow, in order to hide his mixed feelings of what seemed to be curiosity and jealousy – definitely NOT jealousy: "and just who exactly is the poor little sod that got stuck with you? the weaselette?"

Potter looked a bit annoyed: "you'll see" he answered, and walked to the couch.

Draco noticed that Potter sat too close to his date, and then put his hand above her knee, leaned closer to her, and whispered something. Draco felt like stupefying her right then! How _dare_ she?!

That small annoying voice in Draco's head kept asking: "dare she what?" but Draco decided not to answer. It wasn't important what she dared do, the important part was that she _dared!_

Potter took her hand, and led her to the dance floor, and his stupid date kept touching him. He noticed Potter looking back at him, and sneered – which seemed exactly the reaction Potter was waiting for.

He left the bar, and went looking for Astoria – he'd better find a good excuse for leaving her stranded in the dance floor with no explanation.

She was standing next to Pansy at the door, and when he saw her look up at him, he gestured for her to come. She pushed some students out of the way, and looked distressed when she was but a foot from him.

"Astoria, Blaise was about to hex someone, I had to do something, I'm very sorry" he said in a gentlemanly manner. He'd have to talk to Blaise about that – he didn't even know where his friend was, or whom he was with.

She smiled sheepishly at him: "it's alright, just try not to leave again" she said and tugged at his shirt. "want to finish that dance, then?"

He smiled at her, and nodded.

Astoria grinded against him, and kept moving her hands up and down his chest. But Draco didn't pay attention to what she did. Instead, he looked to where Potter was dancing with that ugly duck. The brunette suddenly turned his head and looked their way, and Draco thought that potter was looking at him, but then noticed that Potter's gaze rested on the movements of Astoria's hands, and he was apparently unaware that he was glaring. Draco smirked when Potter's gaze lifted up and locked with his own, then the Gryffindor turned his attention back to his date, who grabbed his neck and lowered it to her face. _She was going to KISS Potter!_ Draco couldn't see anything but darkness in front of him. He didn't know how he managed to slide Astoria and himself to where Potter was, and push the dim witted bint away from him.

Potter stared at the girl on the floor, and bent down to help her glaring at Draco. Draco looked at him as innocently as possible, and muttered: "oops, didn't see you there."

"Harry I can't stand, I may have twisted my ankle…" she sniffled, and Potter carried her to the couch after glaring once more at him. _Why that conniving little slut! Can't stand?! CAN'T STAND? Of course she knew that noble Potter would carry her! He was not jealous or anything, it was just that Potter was his! And Draco NEVER shared his toys. Now instead of pushing her away, he aided the whore in her pursuit of the Gryffindor! Damn her!_

Draco cut off his train of thoughts, he did _not_ need to lose control of himself, he would deal with this later. He turned his attention back to Astoria, who was looking at him strangely. She grabbed his hand and entwined it with hers. He smiled back at her, and she looked at him with dreamy eyes: "don't let Potter and his date ruin our evening, Draco"

"indeed" Draco muttered, and walked with her to the other side of the room. He chatted with her for a while, and excused himself when some of her friends joined them.

He was about to go in search for his dark skinned friend who had apparently disappeared from view, but noticing Potter sitting alone on the leather sofa, he changed his mind and headed there instead.

He sat down gracefully – as always, and commented in a mocking voice: "Alone again, Potter? Where's your alleged date? Hm?"

Potter sighed: "you know exactly where, Malfoy, you _were _the one that caused her departure"

"now now Potter, no need to be crude, it was a simple incident" Draco replied nonchalantly, hiding his amusement, she was _gone._

"simple?! She twisted her ankle you wanker!" Potter's face was starting to turn red, and Draco knew he was winning.

"exactly!" Draco said victoriously, "SHE twisted her ankle, you said so yourself, it had nothing to do with _me_" he smirked at the brunette who clenched his fists and got up.

Draco got up as well, he was not going to let Potter flee like that.

"what do you want now?!" Potter asked, seeming on the verge of an outburst.

"to walk you out of course, what kind of a host would I be if I didn't escort my guests out myself?" Draco smirked, and gestured for Potter to move ahead.

"who said I was leaving?" Potter replied angrily, and Draco wanted to say "_so you're not? good. I wouldn't be able to shag you if you left now" _but instead, he raised his eyebrow: "weren't you?"

Potter groaned, but moved, heading to the door. _Damn Potter! How would he keep him there now? _Then he noticed the small table of potions, and an idea sprang into his mind. He grabbed Potter's arm and stopped him.

Potter turned and gave Draco a very intense glare.

"you have to drink a potion" Draco stated firmly.

"you're going to drink one as well?" Potter asked looking awfully optimistic.

Draco was going to refuse, but then thought that this would make him the first one to know what Potter got, and if he by any chance got a sleeping potion, Draco would be able to take advantage of him without anyone noticing.

His mind made up, Draco smirked: "of course."

They went and stood before the table. Potter looked a bit hesitant, but reached for a vial, and picked it up.

Draco took one that he felt was pretty harmless, even though they all looked the same, then lifted it up and smirked: "cheers."

Draco drank the potion, and waited for it to take effect. He felt heat rushing through him, and a deep longing starting in his groin. He felt dazed, and when Potter looked up, Draco could no longer control himself. He clenched his jaw, and tried to hold back. He tried not to get closer to Potter. There was this urge inside of him, telling him to touch Potter – to touch him NOW! And he couldn't resist anymore. He slammed Potter to the wall behind, and was but inches away from him.

"What are you doing?!" Potter said, his voice barely audible.

Draco couldn't answer. He didn't know how he felt, or what on earth he was doing! This heat inside of him kept intensifying, rocking his whole being, and going straight to his groin.

He was trying to keep track of all the feelings rushing through him, when Potter pushed him, and managed to slip away and run to the door.

Draco slid out without anyone noticing him. He couldn't think straight. The only thought he had was Potter – he wanted Potter so bad! He had to have him. _Salazar_ he'd never wanted someone so much. He could feel his erection already, even though he barely touched the Gryffindor. He ran as fast as he could and when he saw the black untamable hair in the slightly lit corridor he was out of his mind again. He nearly jumped the golden boy right then, but instead he reached and grabbed his wrist and turned him. Potter seemed to have forgotten he had a wand he could use to help himself out of this situation. Instead, he kept trying to pull away, but Draco kept squeezing harder.

"what the hell Malfoy?! Piss off, you're _hurting _me!" Potter seemed to be freaking out. But Draco didn't pay him any attention, he kept replaying images of himself buried deep inside his rival. He was fully hard by now to the point where it hurt.

He turned and dragged Potter behind him. Potter kept trying to free his wrist "stop! Where are you taking me? Malfoy! Stop!" nothing was really getting into Draco's head, all he knew was that he had to find a place where no one would find him.

He was running up the stairs so fast if he didn't know any better he'd have thought he was on a broom. Potter was still struggling and Draco was becoming very impatient.

Finally he stopped in the middle of the stairway and turned to face Potter. Upon seeing the emerald eyed boy, his lust doubled – not that that was possible. He pulled Potter towards him forcefully and was going to just fuck him right there, but he heard voices coming up and had to let go of Potter's silken strands, which his hand grabbed by its own volition, so he could continue running up the stairs.

He reached the fourth floor, the fifth, probably missed the sixth because he was suddenly on the seventh floor.

While Draco was busy looking for an empty classroom, Potter managed to free his hand and was running away from him.

Draco's eyes turned from pure silver to raging red. _H__e was going to KILL Potter!_


	12. Chapter 12

**Warnings: Slight sexual content.  
**

**Author's Note: I decided to let the material for my exam wait till I finish writing this chapter...studying is no fun :P  
**

**Thanks to : Daddys little crazy bitch, Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness, heytherefriend , and Mayle my dedicated reviewers! you make me want to update more 3 !  
**

**Chapter 12**

Harry's POV:

Harry had to run faster! Damn Malfoy and his super speed! What the hell was wrong with him? When Malfoy wanted to fight Harry, he didn't mind. But now! Harry had no idea what the Slytherin wanted, and it was really scary. _Merlin_ what had happened? Malfoy and him were arguing about something, and then they decided to drink the potions together, then…then! _What _on earth was _in _that potion?!

Harry heard Malfoy's footsteps getting louder, and knew he'd be caught soon. He barely finished that thought before he was grabbed again and slammed into the wall – this was becoming familiar. This time though Malfoy grabbed his throat in a claw-like grip and Harry almost shrieked from the pain.

"I want you! Merlin I want you _so bad_! if you move again I'm going to knock you unconscious" Malfoy was panting frantically. He pressed his body against Harry's. The Slyherin's hard cock rubbed against his abdominal and Harry cringed. He tried to push him off, but found he was unable to. Harry wanted to scream so loud! He wanted to get away! What the hell was Malfoy doing? What was that stupid potion? _Oh God _was it a love potion? But a love potion wouldn't make Malfoy want to rape Harry! If that's what he was doing. _Merlin_! Was Malfoy going to rape him?

Harry started to freak out. He attempted to push him off again, struggling with his arms and legs, kicking as hard as he could, but it wasn't helping at all.

"you're _choking _me now?!" Harry yelled as loud as he could manage. He reached for his wand – his brain finally managing some thought. But before he could do anything, Malfoy snatched it away and put it along with his own.

He squeezed his hand tighter around the Gryffindor's neck "don't tempt me Potter!" he growled. Harry was terrified, and his eyes were as wide as humanly possible. Malfoy must have noticed this because he dropped his hand from Harry's neck and held his wrists next to his head.

Malfoy's head was an inch away from Harry's, and the Slytherin kept looking at his lips.

"_Merlin _Potter! You're making me so hard!" Malfoy mumbled, still holding his wrists to the wall. Harry had no idea how to deal with a horny Malfoy! _Godric _he didn't even know how to deal with Ginny when she kissed him! He had no experience in this area! He'd never thought he'd ever be wishing for an angry Malfoy.

"ehem…Malfoy, you're creeping me out" Harry said calmly, hoping the Slytherin would have some sense left in his brain. But instead, Malfoy started kissing his neck! _Kissing _it! and Harry shuddered. He had to get away!

He gathered whatever strength he had left and raised his knee in an attempt to hit Malfoy's groin. The Slytherin winced in pain for a moment, but since Harry was very close to him, it didn't hurt much. He heard Malfoy growl – a raw growl like he was some sort of unleashed animal! "you'll regret this Potter!" he snapped and hit Harry harder against the wall.

"Malfoy, please!" he begged, his voice shaky.

But Malfoy started rubbing against him, ignoring anything Harry said.

"What do you want?"

"Isn't it obvious, _Potter_?" he said, breathlessly.

"Don't touch me!" Harry said, trying to be threatening, but Malfoy didn't seem to care. Instead, he started kissing down his jawline, and pressed Harry's wrists above his head in what seemed to be an iron-grip.

Suddenly, Malfoy held both of Harry's wrists in one, and lowered the other till it cupped his cock. Harry's eyes widened, and his mouth gaped.

"What…w-what are you d-doing?" he stammered. But Malfoy kept rubbing the now forming bulge in his pants.

"St – stop!" Harry pleaded, while trying to shove the blond off.

But Malfoy wasn't going to stop. There was no way he could avoid this. Malfoy seemed to be in another universe! And Harry's attempts to halt him weren't even bothering him. Malfoy was going to fucking rape him.

The Slytherin fumbled with Harry's buttons and zipper then shoved his pants down.

"Please…don't" Harry whispered. He couldn't even scream now, and his erection wasn't helping. Malfoy grabbed his prick and squeezed. The touch made Harry's brain blurry, and all sense was gone. But he kept reminding himself that this was _Malfoy_! Harry pushed over and over again, and kicked with all his strength, but Malfoy wouldn't budge!

"Potter! I want you! _Merlin _I want you so much!" Malfoy was panting beyond belief, his words barely coming out. He slid his hand to Harry's back leaving his now hard cock. But to Harry's misfortune, Malfoy started grinding his clothed erection against Harry's. Harry's entire body shook. What was he going to do?! Why was he hard anyway?! Maybe it was the potion he drank, maybe the potion had something in it that would make him super sensitive! Yes! That must be it!

_But it was a fucking healing potion! _He reminded himself. _Was he attracted to blokes?! Was he even gay?! Maybe he liked being raped! Oh Merlin! what was he thinking?! Of course he didn't like being raped! _

"Get off of me you bastard!" Harry yelled. Maybe if he was loud enough Malfoy would go away afraid someone might hear them.

"_oh god_! _Oh Merlin_! You feel soo good Potter!" Malfoy muttered, apparently not hearing Harry at all, or ignoring him.

Harry gathered what little strength he had and struggled against Malfoy, succeeding in kicking him away.

The Slytherin clenched his hands into angry fists, and it looked like he was about to hit Harry in the face till he could no longer see. Harry started pulling his pants up while attempting to run away at the same time, but Malfoy grabbed his forearm so viciously he might have broken it. Harry hissed in pain and Malfoy muttered something the Gryffindor didn't quite catch.

"What?" Harry asked. "let go of me!" he tried to free his arm, but to no avail.

"if you _ever_ do that again…" Malfoy sounded like he was in a war. And instead of finishing his sentence – which Harry didn't really want to hear – he grabbed him by both shoulders and kissed him passionately.

Harry was dumbfounded. Malfoy was kissing him! On the mouth! He was shocked beyond belief, and couldn't move a muscle. Malfoy was pushing him backwards till he hit something hard – Harry figured it might be a wall again – and was pressing his body against him.

Harry turned his face to the side, so that the blond's lips were on his cheek rather than his mouth, then pleaded: "Stop! Malfoy stop please!" and pushed the Slytherin again.

"what?" Malfoy whispered, not pulling away.

"Why are you doing this?"

"Because you're mine!" he all but growled. Harry shuddered at that. He didn't even want to know why.

Even though kissing Malfoy was doing strange things to his brain – and to his body apparently – Harry still thrashed violently against him, attempting to escape, but his protests were becoming weaker as Malfoy's thigh kept rubbing against his erection.

_Malfoy must have noticed how hard Harry was! Oh god, he was actually hard! Turned on by a guy! Was he even gay at all?! Well…apparently! _

Harry had to do something to keep Malfoy away from him. If only he knew what potion Malfoy drank! _Perhaps it was a heightened love potion of some sort _he thought, but dismissed it since Malfoy was still being rude instead of the lovey-dovey state he should have been in had he drunk a love potion.

Malfoy's lips kept nuzzling his neck, one hand grabbed his hair, while the other was on his lower back. And Harry was literally out of air! Because of Malfoy's lips, and Malfoy's hands, and Malfoy's stupid small breath on his sensitive neck! Why was his neck so damn sensitive?!

But then Malfoy slid his hand under Harry's shirt, and Harry was pushing him again! _Merlin, no one's ever touched him like that! He couldn't let Malfoy do whatever he wanted with him! His neck wasn't THAT sensitive…well maybe it was, but he must fight back._

The Slytherin looked frustrated to a degree where Harry thought he was about to be hexed. But instead, Malfoy started touching him again as if nothing happened!

"stop touching me, Malfoy! Or I swear to god…" he was cut short by the Slytherin's intense glare. Malfoy didn't say a word! Merlin, Harry wished he'd say something, anything! Just to get him angry! But when Malfoy looked like a mixture of a lust filled sex god, and a helpless child, Harry couldn't GET angry! And then he was getting frustrated because he couldn't get angry!

"Malfoy…" Harry started after letting out an exasperated sigh. He had to get Mafoy's attention somehow "Malfoy, look at me"

Malfoy closed his eyes and muttered "I can't" so low Harry barely managed to hear it.

"I can't…it's too much…I c-can't look at you without…without wanting…" Malfoy stammered, and looked like he was struggling to compose himself.

"do you know what the potion was?" Harry asked, and barely touched Malfoy's shoulder, when the Slytherin's eyes snapped open and were looking at him again, his face flushed, his eyes dazed, and his body pressed harder to Harry's while his right hand grabbed the back of Harry's neck, and pulled him in for another passionate kiss.

Harry gathered what little strength he had, and managed to push Malfoy away "stop that!" Harry yelled at him, and regretted that a second after.

P.S: REVIEW! :P hehe thx!


	13. Chapter 13

**Warnings: Slight sexual content.  
**

**Author's Note: Alright I know I should have given a whole scene - which would have been easier to read - but I wanted you guys to see both POVS so...I'm sorry if that was hard to follow! I'll try to be more coherent in later scenes :)  
**

**Mayle : thx for that review - the one that made me write this one as fast as I could manage. :)**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness : what do you think would have happened if it was Harry instead? :O I'd like to know!**

**FMA-lover16 : hehe yes I couldn't wait either! **

**Gingerchild : thx :$ I like it when you say that it's intense :) makes me happy ! **

**heytherefriend : more for you ! :)**

**Daddys little crazy bitch : still love yaa**

**awesomejr : I may disappoint :P sorry hehe  
**

**Violanna : thanks for pointing that out! but since it was important for Hermione to be in that class, I added a reason why she took it this year! pay attention for more mistakes :) I'm counting on you !**

**Hope Woods 10 : sorry sorry sorry I know it's too much when I end the chapters so suddenly - I'll do my best not to repeat that :P **

**Chapter 13**

Draco's POV

Draco faltered for a moment, then stepped back to the irritating brunette, shoved his hand through the inky strands and twisted it viciously. _Why was Potter making this harder than it should've been?! He should just let Draco have him, then all would be better!_

Potter let out a sharp cry, his head moved in the direction of Draco's hand to ease his obvious pain, and his hands flew instinctively to try and free his tormented scalp. Draco really didn't want anyone coming now, lest they pull him away from Potter. _How can he make Potter cooperate? Or at least stay still for just ONE freaking minute! _Draco's lust clouded mind cleared for merely a moment as he came up with a plan.

"yes Potter! Keep moving like that! Merlin, you're making me so hard!" Draco moaned aloud, and smiled inwardly as Potter instantly froze as if hit by a stunner. _He's got Potter now! He was finally his!_

Draco dragged his hands over the back Potter's trousers, which had been pulled up but not zipped, and grabbed the brunette's arse firmly. This seemed to be the antidote for the Gryffindor's immobilization, since he started struggling again, and Draco hauled the feisty boy away from the wall. This wasn't enough anymore. He had to have Potter!

He was hurtling to his quarters. And Potter kept trying to free his wrist, with no luck. Draco smirked. He felt such passion he thought he might blow up. He reached his quarters, muttered the password and went in.

Draco didn't think being assigned Head Boy was a good thing. But he was about to change his mind.

He reached his room and opened the door forcefully. When inside, Draco flipped Potter roughly to the bed, and went to put a locking and silencing charm on the door. Potter squealed.

"Malfoy! What _the fuck_ are you doing? Give me back my wand!" Potter yelled. Why was Potter yelling? Draco was still being nice! He just wanted to have Potter!

Draco put both wands on the nightstand next to the door and walked back to where Potter was laying.

"it's okay, Potter, I won't hurt you" Draco smirked, but Potter didn't seem to relax at all, and when Draco moved closer, Potter kicked him.

Draco felt rage go through him. He gripped Potter's shirt furiously and jerked him up, slamming him back on the bed and spreading his legs apart. Potter's panicked breaths turned to short squeaks.

The Slytherin tried to pin him but he kept fighting, thrashing at his arms. Draco was getting irritated and finally Accioed his wand, and cast a spell at the Gryffindor.

Potter's hands were suddenly bound to the headboard, and each ankle tied apart to the end of the bed. Draco climbed on top of him, straddling his waist.

He couldn't wait anymore, his lust filled eyes were burning! He needed Potter _so much_! It was _agonizing_!

Draco ripped potter's shirt open and Potter gasped, his expression was priceless. He seemed dazed and confused.

Draco leaned into Potter's face, he was inches away from his lips – his red full lips that looked so kissable! Potter gaped and Draco seized the opportunity and kissed the Gryffindor aggressively. Potter seemed shocked, and he didn't kiss Draco back – but the blond didn't even care. He left Potter's now bruised lips and kissed down his jaw to his neck hastily, his hands moved to Potter's waistband, then pulled his trousers down as far as he could - since Potter's legs were far apart, and it was harder than Draco had expected...maybe he should have taken them off _before _he tied him!

"you drive me _mad_" Draco managed between breaths. And Potter seemed to snap out of his dazed state. He stared at the Slytherin with what looked like a mixture of fear and lust. Was Potter enjoying this as well? He could only hope so, because he was going to go through with it no matter what!

Draco got on his knees and was in a haste to get undressed. He nearly ripped his shirt off trying to unbutton it. He couldn't wait! He had to ease his tortured nerves. He unzipped his pants and pulled them all the way down, throwing them along with his shoes, and straddled Potter again.

"Mafoy..." Potter said in a breathless tone, and Draco looked at him with a questioning gaze.

"Malfoy, you have to stop this, alright?" Potter was trying to calm himself - and it was obvious how hard it was for him to do so "look, whatever you drank that's making you act like this, we can work it out, just...just tell me what you need" Potter was struggling with that last part, but Draco felt hope rise in him, and he looked down to Potter's chest - he had no idea what he drank, his mind was going ballistic with the idea of Potter doing whatever he wanted him to do, and his heart was beating a hundred a minute.

"I-I want...n-no I m-mean I-I...I _need _to..." Draco clenched his teeth, this was harder than he thought. He couldn't form coherent sentences anymore! what he needed was to be inside his rival! Draco's face snapped up to look at Potter's flushed one, his body working along with his mind and he had no control whatsoever.

Draco slid down Potter's tied body, and buried his face against Potter's boxers. Potter was making delicious sounds and Draco was never going to be able to stop now!

"please…please…please" Potter kept pleading while Draco licked his hard shaft through the fabric of his briefs. Potter's pleas were doing strange things to Draco – the thrill of having the golden boy at his mercy was so maddening he thought he might actually die!

When Draco saw the wet damp on Potter's briefs he urgently slid them down a bit, exposing Potter's hard straining cock. He closed his hand around it, and Potter keened.

"oh god!" Potter moaned, and it took all of Draco's strength not to pounce on him and just fuck him senseless.

Draco moved again faster, and his hand held the Gryffindor's cock harder.

"yes!" Potter shouted and Draco looked up in surprise. Then a small smile appeared on his lips. "You know," he started, breathlessly "I think you're enjoying this" he smirked.

Potter looked like he was contemplating something, then smiled back at Draco – to the blond's shock!

"would you untie me now? I'd like to touch you as well" Potter purred, trying to move his bound wrists to establish a point. Draco was shocked, but the thought of having the Gryffindor's hands on him made him agree to Potter's wishes.

Once Potter's hands were free, he reached out to touch Draco's face. Draco leaned into the touch, and was surprised when he suddenly found himself on the floor next to his bed. He froze for a moment, and it was all that was needed in order for Potter to pull his boxers and pants back up, grab his wand, and hurry out of Draco's quarters. Draco cursed under his breath. His unfathomable lust grew, as rage flooded out of his entire body. He wanted – no _longed _for Potter with a consuming desire that was about to _kill _him!

**REVIEW! when you do that I tend to write instantly after reading them :)! thanks!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

**Author's Note: I've had this chapter written for about 2 days, but I forgot to upload it :/ anyway...different POV, Hope you enjoy!  
**

**Mayle : no no nothing to be scared of :)  
**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness : hmm I might consider writing one after all :P  
**

**dribblestheturtle : oh my! I wouldn't want to be in such a situation, but everything will turn out great in the end I promise :)**

**Gingerchild : I'm glad you liked it !  
**

**heytherefriend : you'll find out now :)  
**

**FMA-lover16 : hope you enjoy this one too! **

**Colors of the World : you always know how to make me smile! I hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**OhMyFudgeCookies : I'm happy you found this good :P**

**PuckurtLvr : hehe, hope so too :P  
**

**Hope Woods 10 : I'm glad you found it okay this time :)  
**

**Chapter 14**

Blaise's POV

Blaise was very nervous. Neville wasn't exactly the forward type, he was very shy, and whenever Blaise even looked at him, he blushed furiously. But, he had kissed him before! No matter how brief it was. And Blaise knew he had at least a small shot when it came to the blushing Gryffindor.

When Pansy had told him about the party she intended to organize with Millicent, he was beyond excited. He'd ask Neville to accompany him, and he'd dance with him, and they'd talk and get to know each other better. The Slytherin had it all under control…except he hadn't.

The dark skinned Slytherin had asked Neville, but the later said he wasn't planning on going at all, and that he had already been asked by someone if he so happened to change his mind. After which he left the Slytherin alone to mourn his unsuccessful plan. Blaise was very frustrated to say the least, and he was yelling at everyone for the simplest reasons. He needed to talk to Draco, but his friend was no longer sleeping in the same dorms as they were, and so he decided to wait till morning during breakfast.

Friday morning was a bliss. The weather was nice, and Blaise had woken up without his alarm ringing for at least five minutes. He took a quick shower, got dressed, and hurried to the common room to wait for his friends.

As soon as Pansy got down, he noticed that she had already begun her torturous speech about the party, but Blaise joined her enthusiasm nonetheless – because no one wanted a questioning Pansy, and he didn't feel like telling her that he was rejected.

When they got to the Great Hall, Blaise nudged Draco's shoulder three times before the blond Slytherin noticed.

"what is it Blaise?" Draco wasn't even mad that he was awoken from whatever daze he was in. he seemed to be…happy? Blaise didn't think Draco was capable of having such an emotion, and decided not to bring it up if he wanted his head to stay where it was.

"I asked Neville out" he started "but he said he wasn't going to come, and that someone had already asked him out anyway" Blaise continued, not knowing what he was asking Draco to say to that.

"maybe you need to convince him" Draco said with a shrug.

That left Blaise wondering. How on earth could he convince a shy virgin to go out with you? maybe Neville didn't like him. It's true the Gryffindor had kissed him back, but that didn't mean he liked him…did it?

By the time Blaise quit his wonderings, he noticed that his friends were already walking out of the Great Hall and heading to class – and he followed suit.

OoO

Convincing Neville was an impossibility. It would have been easier for the Slytherin to kill the Dark Lord than to get Neville to go to the party at all, let alone go with _him._ So after hours of begging, manipulating, and bribing, he finally gave up and decided to take someone else.

"Fine, I'm sorry to have bothered you Neville, I'll just take someone else" Blaise shrugged, his face showing all the feelings of distress he felt "see you later then" he finished and started walking away from the Gryffindor.

"someone else?" Neville questioned, stopping Blaise by tugging on his robe.

"well yes" Blaise turned to face him.

"who?" Neville asked, and looked like he was shocked by himself for muttering the question.

Blaise felt his smugness turn into full volume – he might have exceeded Draco..._well not that much, but still. _He started going through all the guys in Hogwarts, Ernie Macmillan's face was annoying, Wayne Hopkins was too Hufflepuff, Terry Boot was already going with someone, Theo not interested – he had checked before, Draco – there's no way, and he had a date already, Michael Corner – hmm he might do the trick.

"Michael Corner" he said with a slight smirk.

"oh, well, oh he's alright, yeah…h-he's okay I- I guess.. if – if you l-like that sort of things, or y-you know…" Neville stammered looking down at his feet and Blaise's grin was so wide it almost reached his eyes.

"Neville, you're not making much sense" the Slytherin retorted, and Neville looked up to meet his eyes.

"oh yeah, 'suppose I'm not" he said, looking like he was just hit by a bludger.

"is that a problem?" Blaise's voice carried concern, but he was actually oh just so happy. "I wanted you to come with me, but since you can't, I'll just go with him, we'll have fun, maybe I'll invite him over to my dorm later…" Blaise continued and was cut short by Neville's yelled "NO!"

Blaise looked at him with wide eyes, and the Gryffindor started apologizing "I d-didn't mean, it's not really m-my place, you can do.."

"oh shut up" Blaise muttered and pulled the Gryffindor to him and kissed him.

OoO

Neville was late! Maybe he decided not to come after all. Maybe he hexed himself while trying to fix his hair – not unlike the Gryffindor. Blaise was actually _Pacing _in their common room. He never paced before. Pansy was saying something about helping her, but he just didn't care. It was 9:15 and Neville had promised to come at 8:30! He was hiding away somewhere because he didn't want Pansy pestering him, and whenever he heard the door open, he'd glance to see that it wasn't Neville again. He memorized most of the couples already – Pansy was alone with Millicent, Granger came with Weasley and his sister came with that Thomas guy, Finnigan came with Bones, Terry Boot was with one of the Patil girls, and that Loney girl came with Smith and three other girls, and Potter came with Brocklehurst.

Daphne was at the bar, and had dismissed him twice because she thought he shouldn't be too drunk when his date showed up. But he was going insane! He couldn't just keep waiting for Neville and mourning like a love-struck girl!

He looked for Draco a while ago, thought he'd pass some time with him, but he was with Astoria, and he knew how Draco acted when he was interrupted.

He went to the fireplace, and stood next to Millicent, who was sorting the vials. He asked her if she knew what was in every one of them, and she told him that only Pansy knew since the potions came with a label, and she was the one to remove them.

The potions were of different colors, but some of them had the same one – there were at least nine or ten blue potions, but the color was a different shade of blue – not that any one of the students would notice that. And even if they did, you could never tell what the potion is only by its color.

He sat there for almost ten whole minutes, and Pansy noticed how depressed he was.

"Blaise, dear, you're a girl!" she told him, and he started complaining without even noticing that he was.

"tell you what" she said "I'll put this potion aside for you, make sure Neville drinks it" she winked at him after gesturing to a vial at the end of the row.

"what's in it?" Blaise asked, apparently quite interested.

"you'll know in time" she smirked "now go and mourn somewhere else" she shooed him with both hands.

He got up ready to leave, when the door opened, and Neville was finally there!

OoO

He had had the time of his life! Neville consented to dancing with him, had brought them drinks, was laughing at Blaise's jokes, and wasn't blushing all that much. They were getting ready to leave, and Blaise told Neville to hold on a minute so that he'd get them two "random" drinks – since he wasn't sure that Neville would pick the potion Pansy kept for him. He went to the small table and noticed that his potion was already gone. He frowned, it was just his luck that someone would choose the only potion that he wanted. He looked up and around for Pansy, perhaps she hid it elsewhere so that no one else would get it, when he noticed her looking flustered, and pacing nervously. He turned to look at Neville, who was still waiting for him, and gestured to the place where Pansy stood as if to say that he was going there. Neville seemed to understand since he nodded and sat down on one of the sofas.

Bliase picked up two random vials, then walked up to pansy. He would hand the potion to Neville after talking to her, perhaps she would have another one similar to the previous that he was supposed to take or something.

"what's up?" he asked.

"stupid Draco…he drank your potion" she exclaimed "he's going to kill me!" she looked horrified and Blaise couldn't understand why. _So that's where his potion ended up._

"why would Draco kill you? he knew everyone was supposed to drink a potion by the end of the party, and he definitely knew that no one had any idea which vial was which" he said, urging her to explain.

"I may have told him that I knew what's in each one…oh _Salazar _why did he take it?! I put it in the end of the row! No one would have noticed it"

"what's the big deal? What was in it?" Pansy looked both enraged with Draco for drinking the potion, and scared because she knew what he'd do to her later. And to be honest, Blaise was starting to get scared as well.

"it was a lust potion!" she cried, covering her face with both hands.

"oh Pans, you got me worried, thought his hair turned green or something…now that would have been a reason for us to start hiding from him somewhere" Blaise snickered.

"you don't understand! That potion will probably last for at least three days! And he'd be wanting to shag whomever he saw first! It could have been anyone…imagine if he saw Weasley, or oh I don't know…POTTER! Besides, Draco is already unbearable when he's even a bit horny! Imagine what he'd do to us if he's actually LUSTING after someone…we'd NEVER hear the end of it! Merlin he's going to kill me!"

Blaise opened his mouth so wide, he felt it was about to tear apart. His knees felt weak and were barely able to keep him standing. Draco was going to _kill_ Pansy, and was probably going to kill _him_ as well.

Blaise was trying to figure out a way for them to get out of this alive, when he realized that they could brew the potion's antidote and he perked up at his own idea.

"Pansy! what is this potion's antidote?" he asked hurriedly.

"as far as I know, it doesn't have one! I told you the effects wear off after a few days…" she said, sounding on the verge of sobbing.

"Merlin we're doomed! Well at least you are…" Blaise said, then inquired: "who did you want to use it on in the first place?"

"a certain person…" she said, brightening up a bit at the mention of whomever this person was.

Blaise stood still for a moment, not knowing what to say or do next, when he remembered that he left Neville alone.

"well…" he said, "if this is the last night we have alive, I'm going to use it properly!" and with that he headed to the lonely Gryffindor.

**P.S : your reviews are making me very happy! I'm glad you like my story! review please! love you all :)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

**Author's Note: yeey! I'm glad you liked Blaise's POV because I did too :P I'm guessing I'll write more of these :)  
**

**Okay so I'm in a hurry because my bus will be here in 2 mins, and I can't thank you individually like always! :( but many thanks to all of you who reviewed! you make me happy! I love you all :D:D:D**

**Chapter 15**

Harry's POV

Harry woke up early on Saturday morning. He stretched, got out of bed, and headed for the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash up. He was in such a good mood, but didn't know why. He didn't really like waking up early. When he got out, he bumped into Ron who looked at him skeptically.

"morning, Ron" Harry said with a grin.

"why are you so happy?" Ron grumbled

"I don't know" Harry knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he couldn't really help it. His body was relaxed, and he just felt like he was on a broom, flying as fast as a snitch. He'd wake up every morning with a headache, but today he felt alive.

"where did you disappear to last night, mate?" Ron asked while making his way to the bathroom, and Harry just stood there. He knew he was forgetting something quite important, but he couldn't figure out what.

"oh _God_" Harry muttered and buried his head in his hands. Last night flashed in front of his eyes, and he couldn't not blush at the memory. Malfoy had pinned him to a wall, had taken him to his _dorm, _and had tied him to his _bed!_ And Harry had been _turned on _by it! He had actually moaned aloud! _Oh Merlin, that was so embarrassing. _Malfoy was apparently under the influence of some potion, but Harry had been normal – no potion whatsoever. Merlin, what if Malfoy thinks Harry is attracted to him?! Of course he wasn't! his body was just sensitive like that – not having had any physical interaction at all, well except for kissing Ginny. _How could he not remember that?! This was too much not to remember. _He had come to his dorm last night feeling very dizzy and had drunk a sleeping potion because he couldn't handle thinking about what had just happened, but that's no reason not to remember.

Ron was looking at him with confused eyes and a raised eyebrow. _What was Harry going to tell him? _

"erm, I was tired so I left early" Harry said – which was true enough – he didn't like lying to his best friend, so he decided to be vague about it.

"yeah, I know _that_, but where did you go? Hermione and I came back here, and couldn't find you anywhere…oh what potion did you get?" Ron looked excited, and Harry was beyond relieved. Maybe Ron will forget what he wanted to know!

"oh, yeah, a healing potion…what did you get mate?" Harry said, smiling at his friend.

"mm…that's no fun, eh? I got a beautification potion – not that I need it mind you – but it was nice to see Hermione drooling" Ron said while giggling "Hermione got babbling beverage, I took advantage of it" Ron winked at Harry, then his face dropped: "Hermione will kill me when she wakes up" he said, and looked really scared. Harry just laughed at him: "she's not going to kill you, Ron"

"oh but you don't know what we _did! Merlin _I shouldn't have done that" Harry was curious, but he didn't know if he should ask Ron what he did to Hermione – it was weird enough to see them kiss on the couch in the common room. However, that would keep Ron's mind busy, and he wouldn't ask about where Harry was.

"Oi, stop talking…it's Saturday!" Neville muttered from his bed, apparently annoyed at the two boys talking so noisily this early in the morning. They both apologized and hushed their tones to barely audible levels.

"what did you do?" the Golden Boy asked, sounding concerned.

"no, I can't tell you that" Ron sounded mortified "she's already going to kill me, what if she knew I'd told you?" Ron scrambled to his feet "I'm going to apologize" he said waving at Harry, and got out of the dorm.

Harry sighed and sat on the edge of his bed. Why did Ron have to remind him of last night? He was in a good mood, and now he had to worry about Hermione's endless questioning, and the embarrassing conversation he was going to have with his two best friends, and _oh Merlin _Malfoy! He was going to see Malfoy at breakfast. He began freaking out, and couldn't sit anymore. He got up and started pacing in his dorm. What would Malfoy think of him? He'd surely not be under the effects of the potion anymore, and he'd remember Harry's reaction! Maybe he should have let Voldemort kill him last year, yes that would have been a more merciful fate. Well maybe he could ignore Malfoy, and not go to breakfast at all. Yes, he could do that! Harry grinned and laid on his bed – he'd stay in his room, and thus Malfoy won't see him.

He hadn't finished that thought when Neville got up, hissing at him while heading to the bathroom.

"Sorry, Neville" Harry smiled at him from his bed.

"Merlin Harry…" Dean sat on his bed with both knees pulled to his chest "you never wake up early when you have to, and you wake us all up when we stay late the night before" he said, but didn't sound annoyed at all. In fact, he sounded rather amused.

"Oi, Parkinson will have some explaining to do, eh?" Seamus spoke, still covered whole under his blanket. And Dean laughed at that adding: "I'd like to see what Snape will do" and threw his pillow at Seamus, who got up and started pillow-fighting with Dean.

Harry didn't understand what they were talking about. What was Parkinson going to explain? He was almost sure she had asked Snape to give her permission, so what was the problem?

"Hey, why is Parkinson in trouble?" Harry asked, and both his friends stopped messing around and looked at him with surprised faces.

"you didn't hear?"

"hear what?" Harry was very confused.

"Oi, Harry! Where were you last night? Everyone who was in the party knows about it" Seamus looked suspicious, then added "you really don't notice much do you?" he laughed it off with Dean before he started explaining to the utterly perplexed boy.

"Parkinson told everyone to drink a potion before getting out of the party – which everyone did of course, that was the thrill about it, eh Dean?" and he gave his friend a look, while the other grinned at him. Harry remained silent, while looking between the two. "anyway…" Seamus continued "she only put potions that will last a few hours, or a day so that Snape wouldn't know about it – she only got permission to organize a party, no potions mentioned – but apparently Bulstrode had mixed the potions with some of her own, and ended up adding a couple of love potions in the mix" Harry gaped at him. _Love potions? Malfoy could have had one – that would explain his behavior – Harry was the first he saw – but a love potion causes obsession, Malfoy seemed to still dislike him, perhaps a different love potion then? _Harry tried to make sense of it all, but was cut short when Seamus continued "so everyone started going crazy over the people who drank it – and well…it was a mess after that…wish Suzan had gotten one of those instead of the aging potion – that was rather unpleasant…who would want to make out with an old woman?" Seamus finished, and made a disgusted face after the last comment. Dean just shrugged "better than ending up with a hysterical Ginny, believe me" he retorted, and they started laughing again.

"why did Bulstrode have love potions?" Harry inquired.

"that's what you find important? Seriously Harry, how did you defeat Voldemort?" Seamus snickered

"He was probably drunk at the time" Dean suggested, and they both started laughing again.

"what's the important part then?" Harry was starting to get annoyed with all of this, why couldn't Seamus just explain everything without his commentary?

"this potion wasn't a normal one" Neville retorted as he got out of the bathroom. _Finally, someone who would explain! Maybe that's why Malfoy didn't seem to be infatuated with him! It was a different love potion! He knew it!_

"different how?" the emerald eyed boy asked, quite interested.

"well, Bulstrode has a relative who likes to experiment new potions, and she had sold some to a couple of girls – Luna told me" Neville explained since his roommates were looking at him with puzzled expressions. They muttered "oh" simultaneously, and told him to continue.

"yeah so her latest experiment was this potion that can make anyone who looks at the taker fall in love with them – more like an obsession, like Amortentia, except that it isn't that powerful. The problem was that three or four people had drank the potion, and others were going slightly insane because they didn't know after which person to go – since they saw all of them. Zabini was going to go tell Snape and get Madam Pomfrey, but Parkinson refused, and threatened to hex him – I heard her! Well she threatened to hex his balls as she put it" and they all laughed but Harry's mind went into overdrive. _if Malfoy had that potion, it'd be Harry who would start going insane over him not the other way around! maybe Harry drank the love potion! But he was sure it was a healing potion…maybe it was a healing potion WITH a love potion! Ahh…he was going mental!_

"anyway, she managed to put those who drank the potion in a separate room, with the help of most of us, and she now has to wait until the effects are gone" Neville explained and sat down on his bed.

"why weren't all of you affected by it, then?" Harry questioned.

"I have no idea, but I heard Luna say that she heard Padma who heard Parkinson say that those who are already in love can't be tempted or something" Neville stated.

"you're spending too much time with girls Neville, you're basically one yourself" Seamus smiled, and Dean joined his snickers.

"oh very funny" Neville frowned "coming to breakfast?" he asked as he made his way to the door.

"yeah, will be down in five minutes" Dean said, and headed to the bathroom.

"you, Harry?" Neville opened the door, and waited for Harry to answer.

"I, erm, I'm not really hungry Neville" Harry answered, feeling a bit nervous.

Ron came at that second and bumped into Neville, who almost fell, but was fast enough to grab Ron's shirt.

"sorry, mate! Harry come on, Hermione is waiting for us" Ron's look was pleading, and Harry knew he'd have to go down to breakfast. He just hoped Malfoy wouldn't be there.

OoO

The trio walked to breakfast – Harry's legs very reluctant to move – with Neville alongside them. He seemed rather happy, and was looking around him often, Harry noticed. And apparently so did Hermione, who asked him if something was wrong. But he just shrugged, and told her everything was quite "wonderful" which was an adjective Neville almost never used.

"what potion did you get, Neville?" Harry asked.

"oh, I got a volubilis potion" Neville blushed "everyone thought it was funny, never having one of those again" he rubbed his eyes and smiled at them "my voice should never be _that _high-pitched" he finished, and everyone laughed. Harry tried to imagine Neville with a high-pitched voice, and smiled to himself – _wonder what Malfoy would do if he had a high-pitched voice. _He thought and laughed a bit before realizing that his mind had shifted to Malfoy again, and shook his head to try and rid it of such thoughts.

As soon as he stepped in the Great Hall, Harry's eyes traveled to the Slytherin table to look for platinum-blond hair – which, to his relief, wasn't there. They headed to the Gryffindor table, and started piling food on their plates. Hermione looked annoyed and Harry figured it had something to do with what Ron had done last night, so he didn't bother ask. But Hermione couldn't hold what was bothering her in, she huffed in annoyance and started: "you know, Parkinson has no responsibility whatsoever, she can't just put random potions for students to take! What if one of them had side effects? What if something went wrong?! Oh well, something did go wrong! I had to search at least FIVE books to find something remotely similar to the love potion she handed yesterday! And to think WE could have drank it!" she sounded furious and no one dared interrupt her as she went on and on about how irresponsible Parkinson's behavior was until Ron managed to gather what little strength he had and asked her about what she had read.

"it's basically like all the love potions we know" she started "it causes infatuation and obsession, which are, by the way, very dangerous feelings! I don't know why anyone would want another person to be in such a state! Anyway, the difference is that it is not the taker of the potion that feels the obsession, but rather anyone who sees the taker – except for those already in love. For example, if Harry happens to drink the potion, everyone who sees him would feel like they are in love with him, but it wouldn't affect Ron and me" she said and smiled at Ron, to which Ron blushed. "Also, if two people happen to take the same potion simultaneously, both of them wouldn't be affected, so the people who took the potion last night didn't go crazy over each other, that's why Parkinson was able to put them together in a separate room" and as soon as she mentioned Parkinson's name, a new rant began.

Harry was half listening to Hermione, and the other half of his brain was thinking about Malfoy, _well not thinking about HIM, but rather about the potion the Slytherin drank and the way Harry had reacted to him_, and he couldn't figure anything out.

He felt an intense gaze on him, and looked up to where he thought the source was. Malfoy was standing at the door, looking over at the Gryffindor table, surrounded by his friends – not Parkinson though, Harry noted – and when Malfoy met his eyes, he felt a rush go through his spine and spread through his whole body. Malfoy's face was flushed, his fists were clenched at his sides, and he seemed like he was trying to move to where Harry was, but couldn't. Harry looked around, and noticed that Zabini was behind Malfoy with both hands wrapped around the blond's waist so hard that his veins were visible even to Harry's eyes. Harry looked at his friends, but both of them were talking and eating, and didn't seem to notice what was happening. _And what WAS happening? Maybe Harry should go to Malfoy and confront him! _He got up after that, Ron and Hermione looking at him with questioning eyes, he just smiled at them, and made his way to the door. Zabini was shaking his head, and muttering "no, no, no" to Harry, but he didn't understand. He moved closer, and when he was about two feet away from Malfoy, the blond broke Zabini's grip, and basically jumped on Harry.

**P.S so? what do you think? you like it? you don't like it? REVIEW please :)** **The next chapter might be a bit late sorry for that but I have a seminar to write :(**


	16. Chapter 16

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

**Author's Note: wow! I'm so happy! I'm stuck with my seminar but all those reviews are making it all okay! I love you guys! I hope you like this chapter as well :)  
**

**FMA-lover16 : haha! yes I liked it as well...  
**

**Mayle : thank you darling! **

**Colors of the World : haha I always enjoy reading your comments! they make me smile!  
**

**Nyirria : thank you for your kind wishes! :) hope you enjoy this one as well**

**ArabellaTepes : I love dense Harry too :P hehe **

**AchillesTheGeek : guess you'll find out soon :P**

**remeyqueen74 : you will have to wait then :P  
**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness : ahaha...that would be quite embarrassing indeed! **

**awesome : new update for you :)  
**

**Louygirl7 : thank you darling! here's more for ya!**

**Daddys little crazy bitch : love yaa :)**

**PotterKing62442 : ahaha...here's a new chapter for ya! hope you like it :)**

**littlesprout : thanks darling :)**

**Chapter 16**

Draco's POV

When Blaise had found him the night before, Draco was freaking out! He didn't know why he had acted like that, he just couldn't think at all. Whenever he remembered what he did to Potter – _Potter, oh Merlin how much he wanted him, right here with him in the shower, Salazar! He'd be naked! On his knees! Potter…naked…knees…and oh god yes! He'd be sucking Draco off – _his dick tightened at that thought and he had to shake his head and forget about stupid Potter – _oh but he'd feel so – _NO! he had to forget before he dropped to his knees or fainted. Well, whenever he remembered the Gryffindor _THAT _happened. He'd forget what he was doing, where he was supposed to be next, and he'd just stare for as long as it took for someone to notice him and shake him out of his state. Blaise had had to deal with Draco babbling – he didn't like that he babbled, thank Merlin his father wasn't there. His friend had sat him down and explained to him _why _he was going insane because of Potter – _SALAZAR, not again! _– and when Draco had heard him mention a lust potion, he started laughing, and couldn't stop no matter how much Blaise glared.

"don't be an idiot, Blaise…" he had said "a lust potion? Where would Pansy even get that? It's illegal you know, and I certainly _didn't _drink a lust potion" that last sentence was muttered with less confidence.

"yeah, well, Pansy got it, don't know how, _I _was supposed to give it to Neville – thank you very much for that by the way – and you accidentally drank it, and it was Potter whom you saw first" Blaise explained. Draco was trying very hard to counter that explanation, and to find a flaw because he was _never _going to accept such a fact!

Had he really drank a lust potion?! That _would _in fact explain why he had almost raped Potter! _Merlin that had felt so so good!_ No! bad Draco – can't be thinking about Potter like that, it'd just prove Blaise right! _what if Blaise was right?! _Draco's eyebrows shot up, and his eyes widened slightly before he frowned: "are you serious?!" he asked, rhetorically apparently since he didn't wait for Blaise to answer before he went on: "where the hell is Pansy?! I'm going to kill her!" he got up and went for the door, but Blaise stopped him: "she's stuck with a couple of students who drank a very intriguing love potion" Draco maneuvered himself out of Blaise's grip, and looked at him with a puzzled expression that was soon replaced with his normal sneer: "my father will hear about this!" he threatened, to which Blaise snickered: "are you sure your father should know you let Pansy trick you into drinking something – without knowing its contents – and that it turned out to be a lust potion, and that you're lusting after Potter of all people?"

Draco contemplated that for but a minute before replying: "no, I suppose not. Better not tell him about that"

Now that he had relaxed a little, and heard how much Pansy was in trouble, he didn't want to kill her as much – he still wanted revenge though. He'd been showering for an hour if not more, and his mind was constantly giving him images of Potter – Potter on a broom, Potter in class, Potter playing Quidditch with sweat covering his forehead, Potter in the shower after playing Quidditch, Potter all wet with a towel on his waist – _Merlin! he was sure he was under the effects of a potion for thinking that! For being so fucking turned on by that! _

He had to get out of the shower! He surely didn't want to wank to images of Potter – no matter how good that'd feel. He'd go to breakfast, distract himself, and wait till the potion wore off. _Yes that was a good plan. _

OoO

He reached the Great Hall with Blaise by his side, Crabbe and Goyle behind them. Pansy couldn't wait anymore, and had to tell Snape since the students she had "captured" were complaining and telling her that even if the potion wore off, they'd tell the Professors about it. She was probably getting yelled at – Draco felt sorry he'd miss that.

The Slytherin didn't really think about the idea of Potter _being _in the Great Hall when he arrived, and as soon as the door opened, he felt a rush of desire surge through him, and an intense pull telling him to look somewhere. He turned his head slightly, and when he saw Potter's black untamable hair, he felt his body tighten, and was about to run to the Gryffindor table, when someone grabbed his waist, and he couldn't move.

"Draco, relax…you have to relax okay? Try thinking about something else…don't let it control you" Blaise tried to calm him, and Draco gritted his teeth and clenched his hands by his sides. This was harder than he thought – all he could think about was how good Potter had felt against him, how it'd feel being buried inside of him! _no no, Snape – Snape and McGonagall – Snape and McGonagall and Dumbledore – eww that did it. _

"yes, just relax Draco…now turn your head, look…see? Crabbe and Goyle are already eating! Crabbe is fighting with his candy" Blaise snickered "it's very funny"

Draco tried to move his head, but when he saw Potter's head move up, and Potter's eyes met his, nothing was ever going to convince him to move away! He could feel Blaise's grip tighten around him, and he was still trying not to break free. _He had to stop…this just had to stop! He couldn't do it here! In front of everyone…yes he'd have to wait till after breakfast! Then he'd have Potter all to himself! _

Potter suddenly got up, and was walking towards him. Potter was close! Really close! And Draco couldn't handle the tightening he felt in his pants, or the tingling of his entire body. He had to be next to the Gryffindor, he just couldn't manage to convince himself otherwise.

Potter moved closer, and Draco didn't know how he just broke Blaise's grip, and jumped on the Gryffindor.

His skin touched Potter's, and he felt satisfaction run through him, he knew he was rubbing his cock on him, but he didn't care at all! This just felt too good! Yes, too good! Just like when Potter was in his quarters!

He didn't hear anything around him, just the buzzing in his head from all of this mayhem. _Merlin! he had never been so hard in his life, and he was so close, so soo close! Just a little more…just a bit more! _But suddenly he was no longer touching the Gryffindor, instead he was out of the Great Hall with Blaise and Snape. _When did that happen?! _Draco just looked between them, not sure what had happened, and he saw the concerned look Snape was giving him – which irked him to no end.

"Mr. Malfoy, you will follow me" Snape said and looked over at Blaise who nodded – as if they were talking to each other. Blaise grabbed Draco's arm and started walking after their Professor to god knows where.

They were in Snape's office, which was already occupied by a regretful looking Pansy – guess she wouldn't want to organize more parties after this. Draco was only thinking of Potter, and how good he had felt against him – after suffering all night, not being able to sleep at all - but he managed to give Pansy his most obnoxious sneer. And she just lowered her head down.

Snape sat on his chair and gestured for them to take a seat as well. Draco sat down next to Blaise, and as far away from Pansy. It was all her fault! He was going insane over Potter! Potter of all people! And it was all her fault! _But wanting Potter isn't a mistake! He feels really really good, and he smells like…like…_Draco couldn't quite place Potter's amazing smell…_like Quidditch! And his old broom, the first one he had gotten! And Potter's face is so soft and his eyes are so beautiful…and his mouth…and his neck…his chest…and his…_

"Mr. Malfoy!" Snape almost shouted, and Draco snapped out of his musings.

"sorry, Professor" Draco muttered and lowered his head – he definitely needed help!

"anyway, I was saying that I know about your situation – Ms. Parkinson here had finally recovered what little brain she'd had in the first place. I don't know what this lust potion is exactly, it is quite different from the one I know – but I shall need to examine and more importantly keep an eye on you" Snape said, curling his lip "we don't want you attacking our _savior _now, do we?" he finished looking both at Draco and Blaise.

_Savior? Potter…Salazar what he'd do to have Potter! To have Potter begging…writhing underneath him! _Draco's eyes flamed again, and he felt every cell in his body shout and cry for him to get up and seek the Boy Who Lived. He had to have him! He had to have him now! What if Potter doesn't want him?! _of course he doesn't want him! they're enemies! Maybe…maybe they should be friends first…Draco can be nice! _He had been very nice the night before! But Potter had to ruin everything and run away from him! He'll just have to convince him! yes! He'll convince Potter to be his! And his only!

"Draco…" Blaise nudged him. _why did they keep interrupting his very very nice thoughts?_

"what now?" the blond sounded annoyed, which made Blaise draw back a little and look at him with confused eyes.

"we're excused, unless you want to stay here" Blaise said with a quirked eyebrow.

"oh…no, that's alright" Blaise gripped his forearm and pulled him outside, then led him to their dorms.

According to Snape, Draco could not be left alone while under the effects of the potion. Therefore, he had to go back to his old dorm with his friends – which he didn't mind much. _But then he won't be able to have Potter alone! where will they go after Draco convinces him to be his? They can't go to his dorm! With all his friends! How can they have sex in a room filled with Slytherins?! Have sex…mmmm….sex with Potter…he'd take off his clothes…and touch him…and kiss him…slide his tongue down his jaw to his neck…and his chest…then he'd go lower to Potter's…_

"Draco!" Blaise shouted in his ear, and started laughing when the blond shot up in surprise.

"what the hell is wrong with you?! you nearly KILLED me!" he said angrily.

"I didn't _kill _you, Draco…Merlin you're so melodramatic sometimes!" Blaise snickered "stop thinking about him so much or your prick will just blow up!" he continued while laughing.

Draco looked down at his crotch – which was so hard it'd almost ripped his trousers!

"I'm going to take a shower" he said, and upon hearing Blaise's snickering added "a cold shower!" and headed to the bathroom.

OoO

Draco was very hungry. He didn't like missing breakfast at all. He'd get cranky, and adding the fact that his dick wouldn't stop being hard, he was very grumpy indeed. He had tortured first year Slytherins who were chatting "too loud," had taken points off students for reasons like a shirt being untucked, and above all, he had hexed Pansy's hair, and made her run to her dorm crying like a little girl – that one he didn't regret.

It was almost lunch time, and he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to spend his entire day in his dorm, Hogsmeade was out of the question – _oh well…Potter must have went there! He can have lunch in the Great Hall then! _That thought seemed to cheer him up – even if it led to him thinking about Potter again for the next ten minutes!

Draco headed to lunch with Crabbe and Goyle – he had managed to slip away from Blaise when the latter went to use the loo. He couldn't handle being watched all the time. Besides, Potter wasn't here so there was no problem. _Stupid Potter…he had to be a pain in the arse! Even in this situation! If he had seen anyone else, he'd be having incredible sex right now! But NOOO it had to be saint virgin Potter!_

He entered the Great Hall, and his eyes immediately sought out the Gryffindor table. There weren't many students, everyone loved a Hogsmeade weekend. Potter wasn't there, along with his two friends. Draco smiled – actually smiled – because he was tired of feeling so horny whenever he saw Potter, and so frustrated when he couldn't do anything about it. He had only just sat down when Blaise stormed into the Hall with a freaked out expression on his face. But once he saw Draco sitting alone on their table, and turned to see that Potter wasn't there, he visibly relaxed, and joined them.

"don't ever do that again!" he said when he sat down.

"what? I was hungry" Draco smirked at him. He drank his juice, and piled food on his plate – not like the Weasel, of course – and started eating his fill.

The door to the Great Hall opened a while later, and Draco glanced up after hearing Blaise's gasp. When he looked up he saw Potter standing there and looking at him. His body couldn't grasp anything but the rush of pure desire that went through him. He jumped off his chair and stood there staring at the Gryffindor. He felt Blaise's hand grab his wrist and pull him down, but he couldn't do anything else but stare. He wanted to move so badly, he wanted to get closer to him, but remembering what had happened earlier in breakfast, he stood his ground and tried to just stand still. Potter looked very confused. He had a puzzled expression on his face, and he kept looking between Draco and Blaise. _Why was Potter looking at Blaise?! Potter was his! He wasn't allowed to look at anyone else but him! _Draco shook his head so hard he almost fainted. He couldn't keep thinking like this!

Potter moved to the Gryffindor table, and sat down. When Potter was further away, Blaise managed to pull him down saying "sit down!"

Even when he sat down, the blond couldn't take his eyes off the Golden Boy, no matter how many times Blaise nudged him or muttered "you're embarrassing yourself" or "stop staring…you're scaring him." Draco couldn't NOT look at him no matter how hard he tried. It was only when Blaise had said "I have an idea on how you can get Potter" that he managed to look away from Potter to his friend's direction.

"what? How? What do you mean?" the potion in him must have been very intrigued indeed. His Potterfull mind was suddenly blank – as if his body knew when to pay attention. So it's alright not to stare at Potter, if one is planning how to get him later.

"well…maybe if you convince him to give you a chance…you know you can try and be nice to him first…for example, stop jumping him in Halls" Blaise said and looked at Draco almost accusingly.

Draco scoffed, but still contemplated what Blaise was suggesting. _Maybe if he was nicer to Potter he'd let him do whatever he'd like to him! mmm…what he'd like to do to him…maybe even here in the Great Hall…under the table…over the table…on the chair…NOO bad Draco! _He felt his cock tighten at those thoughts and tried to rid himself of them.

"but how can I convince him? we've been enemies for years! Besides, I don't like him! I just…I just c-can't stop wanting him! Merlin this is so frustrating!" Draco said in an annoyed manner.

"we'll have to think of something" Blaise answered, and looked like he was already thinking of a way, when an owl came in with a letter, and landed in front of Draco, who gave the bird a treat and took the letter from it.

He looked over at Blaise – who shrugged – and opened it.

_Malfoy,_

_We need to talk. Meet me at the entrance to the Room of Requirement at 10 o'clock._

_H.P_

_Potter wanted to meet him? talk with him? this was just too good to be true! Oh but he couldn't let Blaise know that!_ He did his best and tried to hide his enthusiasm, and shoved the letter in his robes.

"who was it from?" Blaise asked, looking curiously at the blond.

"oh, it's from mother…nothing of importance" Draco tried to sound as convincing as possible, and he drawled as much as was needed for him to sound like his previous self.

He seemed to have succeeded, because Blaise just shrugged again and went back to his plate, before both of them got up and went to their dorms.

OoO

It was almost 9, and Draco could think of nothing other than Potter. It was driving him crazy! After dinner, he had played chess with Blaise – didn't win because…well every chess piece looked like Potter, he had studied a bit – well tried to study, but when he started reading the word "potion" as "Potter" he knew he should stop, and he was now lying in bed checking the time every second.

One more hour…60 minutes…3600 seconds…one…two…three…four…five…six…

"Draco!" he heard someone almost shout at him. _what was it with people always shouting at him lately?!_

He got on both elbows and looked up to see Pansy standing there, hair back to its normal color. Surprisingly, she didn't look upset at all.

"who let _you _in?" Draco asked, still not moving.

"Crabbe…he likes me" she smiled, well smirked is more like it, "look, I'm sorry about the potion, you weren't the one who was supposed to drink it…"

Draco suddenly felt enraged. All the frustration he had felt since that party was taking over him! It was all Pansy's fault! He couldn't sleep, couldn't eat, couldn't shower properly! For Merlin's sake he couldn't think of anything other than Potter!

"no one was supposed to drink it Pansy!" he shot at her angrily "it's a fucking lust potion! No one is supposed to feel like this!" he had gotten up and was gesturing at himself.

"I'm sorry Draco" she lowered her face, and was staring at the ground "I didn't mean…it was supposed to be a fun thing you know…give him the potion and we could have fun for a while" she was almost on the verge of tears.

"who the fuck is him?" the blond retorted.

"I…erm…it's not important" she looked back up at him "all I wanted to tell you was that I'm really sorry…I really wish you would forgive me" she added and turned to leave, but stopped at the door.

"the person I bought it from told me that the effects of the potion last for a couple of days…but it goes away once its purpose is accomplished" she said, looking at Draco over her shoulder.

"what do you mean 'it's purpose' Pansy?" the Slytherin was still annoyed! And why hadn't she said that before?!

"I mean if it's Potter you want…or the potion wants…once you get him, it stops working…like an antidote" Pansy explained, having turned all the way back to look at her friend.

Draco just stared at her. _Get him?! get Potter? Merlin he'd do ANYHTING to get him! maybe tonight he'd go there to talk…he might be able to convince him! should he tell him about the potion? Tell him that it'll stop if Potter's his? Would Potter believe him? _he scoffed. _Of course Potter wouldn't believe him! maybe he should tell him that he likes him…without mentioning the potion! Yes! That's a good idea! But he doesn't LIKE Potter! He likes the way Potter smells, and the way his eyes shine, and the way he writhes beneath him, and the way his lips taste…and…_Draco's body was going into euphoria – mode, he felt like there was a huge wave of pure pleasure blanking everything else…he felt like he could just think of Potter forever and ever. _Potter…Potter…it has a nice ring to it…POTTER! _Draco snapped out of his euphoric daze and checked the clock again. He didn't want to be late! What if Potter left already? Merlin! he'd never forgive himself!

It was 9:15. Merlin…time doesn't move at all. Draco noticed that Pansy had left already, so he jumped back on his bed, closed his eyes and started thinking of his meeting with Potter…of every fucking detail, until his head was blank.

OoO

Draco woke up startled. He hadn't realized he had slept. Merlin…how nice it was to finally get some sleep! Especially dreamless sleep… Potterless sleep. _Potter…mmmm…_ he felt as if he had forgotten something, but he couldn't place it somehow.

"awake at last?" someone had said, and Draco looked up to see Blaise sitting on the edge of his bed, with a magazine in his hands.

"oh, yeah…I feel like I've forgotten something though" Draco said, frowning.

"maybe you should write your mother back…you know how worried she gets" Blaise muttered and went back to whatever he was reading.

"my mother..? POTTER!" Draco jumped, and nearly hit his head.

"what? What does Potter have to do with this?" Blaise asked, looking slightly puzzled.

"ah..erm..nothing...what time is it?" he asked Blaise, trying to sound calm again, even though his heart was going at an alarming rate.

"about 10 now…is there something you need?" his darker friend questioned with a raised eyebrow, sounding a bit concerned.

"no no…you're right…I should write my mother back…I need some parchment…I'll ask Pansy" he was basically running to the door, afraid Blaise would stop him.

"I can lend you…" he heard Blaise mutter before he got out and slammed the door behind him.

He rushed through the common room, ignoring Goyle's calls, and whomever shrieked after bumping into them. He didn't know he was this fast! He'd probably win light in a race right now!

When he reached the Room of Requirement, he was sweating and panting. He hunched and rested both hands on his knees to try and steady his breath.

"thought you weren't coming" he heard that voice that kept haunting his dreams, and felt his entire body tense.

The blond looked up and saw Potter sitting on the floor with both elbows rested on his knees. Every cell in his body was begging him to get closer…to just get a little bit _closer_…but seeing that it'd do no good, he kept his distance – he reminded himself that if he managed to convince Potter, to make him want the blond it'd all be much easier. That relaxed him a little.

"I'm here now" Draco muttered, still panting.

Potter got up and started walking back and forth in front of the wall. A door appeared a minute later, and the brunette opened it and slipped inside. Draco followed.

Inside the room was a huge fireplace, with four red couches around it, and a red rug in the middle with a small wooden table, a bowl of candy placed on it. The room itself was small, but looked very cozy – Draco imagined it resembled the Gryffindor common room. Across the room was a window with red drapes – the drapes were pulled aside and tied so that the blackness of the night was visible. The room was brightly lit with a silver chandelier dangling from the ceiling.

Potter sat on one of the couches, and gestured for Draco to sit as well. The blond walked over, and sat on the opposite sofa.

"you look like shit, by the way" Potter smirked.

"why, thank you for the compliment Potter" Draco scowled at him, but remembered that he had to play nicely, so he added "sorry, haven't slept well in days"

Potter looked surprised at Draco's honesty or apology perhaps – he wasn't sure. But Potter smiled at him and then turned to look at the fireplace.

After a couple of silent minutes, Draco cleared his throat then asked: "so, what did you want to talk about?"

This seemed to snap Potter out of his own thoughts. He looked back at Draco with a determined expression on his face, then said: " I want you to explain why you're being so… _odd_ around me lately"

_Hmm… should he pretend as if he didn't understand what "odd" meant? No, that would irritate Potter, and Draco didn't want that. Unhappy Potter equals no sex for Draco. Should he mention the potion now? Or would it freak the Gryffindor out and make him run out of the room? Merlin, just being in the same room as the brunette was driving him mad! He cannot scheme in this environment! He must say something, and stop staring at Potter! Stupid sexy Potter! No no! bad thoughts! Scheming! Yes, that's better! Plans to get Potter! "honesty" is key when talking to Gryffindors, so he should act sincere, yes that'd work! _

With his mind made up, Draco's plan was put into action. He tried to look anywhere else but at the brunette's face for fear of losing control, as he said: "alright Potter, I will tell you, but I need you to promise not to storm out of the room before I finish." Draco made sure to keep his voice a bit lower than usual, to make Potter believe that it was difficult for Draco to say this. This way he would get Potter's attention, and the Gryffindor's heroic nature would not allow him to refuse Draco's "need."

Potter remained silent for a moment, before he said: "alright Malfoy, you have my word. What is it?"

Draco contemplated whether he should tell Potter the whole story, or just the summarized version, but decided that it would be better if he began from the start.

"alright, at the night of the Slytherin party, Pansy got the potions mixed with some of her own. She had intended to use the potion, which I got, on someone else, but I ended up drinking it before she could use it on whomever it was." Draco intentionally left out the part where Blaise was supposed to give the potion to Longbottom, since that dork was friends with Potter. Then looked at him and saw the Gryffindor nodding at him to continue.

"now, this potion is what caused me to… umm… _attack _you, both after the party and in the Great Hall, which I'm not proud of by the way, and the problem is that the potion's effects would wear off only after it has served its purpose…" Draco trailed off not knowing how Potter was handling it so far.

"what do you mean 'served its purpose'? what is its 'purpose'? what was in that vial you drank?" Potter asked quickly.

"it was a lust potion, and its purpose is obvious, don't you think?" Draco said, raising an eyebrow. He was finding it harder and harder to remain calm, when he could just take a few steps forward and have Potter on that damned couch.

Potter frowned for a moment, then his eyes widened comically.

"you w-want to… to… w-with m-me?" Potter stuttered, then followed it by: "why me?"

"because you were the person I saw first after drinking the potion" Draco answered quickly, hoping to end the conversation and begin having sex.

"erm… well good luck with that then…" Potter said, and Draco was shocked out of his mind. _Was self-sacrificing Potter going to leave him like this? Was he not going to give himself to Draco?!_ Draco felt himself beginning to lose his temper and control, so he gripped the arm of the couch tightly until his knuckles turned white_. He would convince Potter no matter what!_

Draco noticed that Potter was getting up and ready to leave. So he gathered all his wits, and decided to play on the noble part of the Gryffindor. He took a few deep breaths and prepared himself for the next act.

"wait…" Draco said softly.

Potter seemed shocked by Draco's tone of voice, and he stopped to look at him.

"I-I…" Draco purposely stammered, then looked Potter in the eye and continued: "I _need _your help…"

Potter's face softened, and he sat back down with a sigh.

"what can I do…?" Potter asked, and Draco smiled inwardly. _This is the way it was supposed to be, now he just needed to act a bit more and Potter would give himself to Draco on a silver platter._

"erm..I'm not entirely sure…but Blaise's aunt works with potions like these, and she told him that maybe…" Draco knew he was making stuff up. Blaise hadn't talked to his aunt, and his aunt definitely didn't know anything – even Snape hadn't encountered such a potion. There were plenty of love potions, yes, but a lust potion was never drunk randomly like that. It was illegal for a reason…stupid Pansy!

"Zabini knows?!" Potter snapped at him "does the entire school know as well?! Do they know you tried to fucking _rape _me?!" Potter was losing it…damn his stupid temper! _This was not good! He didn't want angry Potter! Mmm angry Potter…oh for Merlin's sake! _

"no it's not like that!" Draco tried to concentrate "Pansy was the one who told Blaise because she noticed that the potion went missing…Blaise is keeping me away from you" he said, as calmly as he could.

Potter relaxed, and sat on the couch again after he had gotten up "keep you away from me?" Potter questioned. "yes" was all Draco had answered.

"why won't you look at me?" Potter asked, sounding a bit hurt to Draco's surprise.

"I…I c-can't look at you with-without w-wanting to…y-you know" Draco said through gritted teeth. He wanted to look at Potter all night! But he knew he shouldn't.

"oh" Potter muttered "so what can I do to help?...besides...you know"

"right…Blaise's aunt said that t-touching you would help reduce the effects" he lied – well it wasn't really him! it was the potion! Finding excuses for him to get closer to Potter. _If this potion were a person, it'd have been sorted into Slytherin! _Draco smiled to himself.

"touching me? Touching me how exactly?" Potter sounded like he was about to start freaking out again, which made Draco get more irritated.

"I-I don't know Potter! I haven't had a lust potion before!" Draco snapped. _Potter asked too many questions! Why couldn't he just lay on that fucking couch and let Draco just fuck him already?! _

He looked at Potter, and the Gryffindor was taken aback by Draco's tone. The blond sighed and lowered his eyes to look at his hands. _Potter looked really good! And Draco wanted to just be closer to him._

"sorry" he muttered, apparently getting used to the word.

"that's alright" Potter's voice sounded concerned "so do you want to sit next to me?" the Golden Boy added and Draco's neck might've cracked because of how fast his head jerked up.

"really?!" Draco said, his face looking like he had gotten a firebolt for Christmas. As soon as Potter nodded, the blond was next to him in no time. _Merlin! it felt so good! _His shoulder was touching Potter's, and their thighs were slightly brushing.

Draco was in heaven. He had to close his eyes because everything was so intense. His body was burning, and he wanted to glue himself to the boy next to him and never let go. _This is what satisfaction is, then! Maybe he could put his hand on Potter thigh…and move it up just a little…just a little more…_

"how does that feel, then? Any better?" Potter's face was but an inch away, and Draco could feel Potter's breath on his cheek.

"oh god _yess_" Draco hissed, still not able to open his eyes both for fear of pouncing on the Gryffindor, and the extreme amount of pleasure that was surging through his entire body.

"you should be fine now, right? it has been nearly five minutes, the effects should be wearing off…" Potter said twitchily.

Draco's eyes snapped open_, he could not let Potter leave now when he was this close to him!_ Draco was about to pull out his wand and petrify the brunette, when Blaise's voice rang in his head _'…stop jumping him…'_ and he fell into the role of the "needy" again.

"no wait" Draco said and turned pleading eyes to Potter, the same ones he used on his father when he wanted to get something as a child. _Potter was so close! He must not ravish Potter! Must not ravish Potter! Must not ravish Potter!_ That sentence played in his mind like a mantra, to try to ascertain self-control.

Potter seemed to have lost this battle, for he relaxed, closed his eyes, and sighed: "alright, five more minutes…" he said, and Draco could not have felt better. If he kept this up, Potter would be his by the end of the night.

**- I hope you liked this chapter! it took a while to write :P I'm already working on the next one so I'll update soon...I hope :) REVIEW PLEASE!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Warnings: Sexual content.  
**

**Author's Note: wow! okay! the reviews were sooo great! thank you so much guys! more than a 100 reviews :) didn't see that coming honestly :)! I love you!  
**

******Chapter 17**

******I'mBelleGoose : welcome! I agree with you completely! Harry doesn't know what's good for him :P**

******Rose : thank you so much for all your reviews! I hope you were able to sleep hehe !  
**

******awesome : I'm sorry you had to go through that :P a new update for you :) hope you like it :)  
**

******Colors of the World : Harry ain't leaving now :D**

******PotterKing62442 : haha, read on my friend. **

******Hope Woods 10 : I'm glad you're enjoying it :P  
**

******ArabellaTepes : you're delicious too :)  
**

******the unregistered wolf animagus : no please don't hunt me down! here's an update :P**

******scorpio27 : thank you darling :)**

******Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness : read on to find if you win those 5$ :)**

******Daddys little crazy bitch : thank you honey!  
**

******WritingGhost : hehe thanks a lot :P**

******Mayle : thank you very much, I do try :P  
**

Harry's POV

Harry was heading to the common room to sit on his favorite couch in front of the fireplace, when he saw the familiar red, and brown hair of his two best friends. He walked closer and saw that they were snogging, so he decided to go back to his dorm so as not to ruin 'the mood.'

He was pleased that they had calmed down after the events of breakfast. Malfoy had practically humped him in the Great Hall in front of everyone! It was very fortunate that he and Malfoy always fought, which is why everyone thought that Malfoy had attacked him instead of 'humped his brains out.'

Harry didn't know why Malfoy had done that. It was irritating him to no end. _Was Malfoy just playing with him? first after the party, and now this?! _Harry was sure that Malfoy was not attracted to him in any way, _for Merlin's sake they were arch rivals! _So, it must be that Malfoy is toying with him somehow for some weird, messed up reason, and Harry was planning on finding out why.

OoO

It was 10 o'clock sharp when his friends came up from the common room, to ask if he wanted to join them before they left for Hogsmeade. Ron had told him that he had been planning a date with Hermione, and that this would be the perfect time, so Harry told them that he wasn't feeling well, and that he'd rather stay at Hogwarts.

During the time before lunch, Harry kept contemplating ways to approach the Slytherin without further humiliation, and came up with the idea of talking to him after curfew since no student would be out.

His mind set, he took out a quill, ink, and a parchment, and wrote to Malfoy to meet him at the entrance to the Room of Requirement – it was the safest place where Filch wouldn't see him. He sent the letter with one of the owls before heading for lunch.

As soon as he entered the Great Hall, he looked over at the Slytherin table – out of habit perhaps, or maybe because he was scared for his life. He assumed Malfoy would be in Hogsmeade with most of the students, but he was there, sitting with Zabini. The latter suddenly looked up, and upon seeing Harry his expression changed to that of…fear? _Was Zabini scared of him? he hadn't done anything, as far as he could recall. _Malfoy looked up a second later, and jumped as soon as he saw Harry. _What the hell was wrong with both of them? _Harry looked at them with a puzzled expression, before he decided to ignore them and go to his table.

He noticed that Malfoy kept looking at him, but he tried not to pay any attention to him. He was drinking his juice when the owl he had sent made it to the Slytherin table, and he saw the blond take the letter from it. This was a good plan…he'd talk to Malfoy and figure out what the latter had been up to! he couldn't keep contemplating different scenarios!

OoO

Harry made it to the seventh floor in time, and sat down waiting for Malfoy's arrival. It was about 10 minutes later that the Slytherin showed up. He looked like he was running – which gave Harry great delight.

"thought you weren't coming" Harry told him.

"I'm here now" Malfoy said after looking up at him. He looked disheveled – like he was running a marathon or something. But Harry wanted to get this over with, so he got up and started walking back and forth, wishing for a comfortable place to talk.

He went inside, and noticed that the room resembled his common room quite a bit, which made him feel at ease. He was in control – it was _his _environment.

He sat on one of the couches, and noticing that Malfoy was still standing next to the door gestured for him to sit as well. The Slytherin obeyed and sat on the sofa opposite Harry's.

"you look like shit, by the way" Harry muttered, without really meaning to. But when he had a closer look at the blond, he noticed the dark circles around his eyes, and the way his face was paler than normal – not that he'd notice such things.

"why, thank you for the compliment Potter" Malfoy scowled at him, and Harry was starting to think that this was a bad idea, when he heard the Slytherin continue "sorry, haven't slept well in days"

Harry didn't know Malfoy was capable of apologizing – that word was just not in the blond's dictionary.

"so, what did you want to talk about?" Malfoy asked him, his voice fluttering a little.

Harry looked back at him determined to know what he needed to: "I want you to explain why you're being so… _odd_ around me lately." Odd was the only way to describe how Malfoy was acting lately! He had tried to rape Harry! And then he had jumped on him in the Great Hall…in front of everyone! But Harry was trying to stay calm…he needed the Slytherin to explain himself.

"alright Potter" Malfoy began, not looking at Harry "I will tell you, but I need you to promise not to storm out of the room before I finish."

"alright Malfoy, you have my word. What is it?" Harry answered, after a moment. Mafloy's tone was very different, and it quite intrigued him.

"alright, at the night of the Slytherin party, Pansy got the potions mixed with some of her own. She had intended to use the potion, which I got, on someone else, but I ended up drinking it before she could use it on whomever it was." Malfoy said and looked at Harry who nodded at him.

"now, this potion is what caused me to… umm… _attack _you, both after the party and in the Great Hall, which I'm not proud of by the way, and the problem is that the potion's effects would wear off only after it has served its purpose…"

"what do you mean 'served its purpose'? what is its 'purpose'? what was in that vial you drank?" Harry asked, perplexed.

"it was a lust potion, and its purpose is obvious, don't you think?" Malfoy said, raising an eyebrow.

Harry frowned at that last sentence…_what purpose? Was Harry supposed to be psychic?! Well if a love potion would make you…oh no! was Malfoy…? Did Malfoy…? Him?! _ His eyes widened as the realization hit him.

"you w-want to… to… w-with m-me?" Harry stammered "why me?"

"because you were the person I saw first after drinking the potion" Malfoy responded hastily.

"erm… well good luck with that then…" Harry said. He didn't know what to do, what to say, how to react…_what the hell does anyone do when someone tells them they want them?! He has never been in such a situation. With Ginny it was all subtle…he liked her…she liked him…they kissed once or twice…end of story! Why must he always be the center of a certain joke?! _

Harry was not going to sit here and be a part of all this. He got up and was ready to leave when Malfoy said "wait…" with a soft voice Harry had never heard the blond use before.

"I-I…" Malfoy stammered, and looked at Harry: "I _need _your help…"

Harry couldn't do anything now! _what is it with him and helping people?! Damn his hero complex! _He sighed and sat back down.

"what can I do…?" He asked, and waited for Malfoy to at least give him an idea of what he was supposed to do.

"erm..I'm not entirely sure…but Blaise's aunt works with potions like these, and she told him that maybe…" Malfoy started, but when Harry heard Zabini's name he went ballistic! _Someone else knew about this?! He should have been the first to know! _

"Zabini knows?!" Harry got up and snapped at him "does the entire school know as well?! Do they know you tried to fucking _rape _me?!" Harry knew he was about to hex someone or something! He just hated when people kept things from him…especially when it was his business! Malfoy should have told him first! He wasn't going to let that slide.

"no it's not like that…Pansy was the one who told Blaise because she noticed that the potion went missing…Blaise is keeping me away from you" Malfoy sounded calm, which relaxed Harry a little. He sat on the couch again "keep you away from me?" Harry asked, intrigued.

"yes" Malfoy muttered.

"why won't you look at me?" Harry asked him, and couldn't hide the disappointment that ran through him.

"I…I c-can't look at you with-without w-wanting to…y-you know" Malfoy sounded like he was suffering.

"oh" the brunette mumbled "so what can I do to help?...beside you know" Harry was not about to have sex with a bloke! Especially Malfoy!

"right…Blaise's aunt said that t-touching you would help reduce the effects" Malfoy explained.

"touching me? Touching me how exactly?"

"I-I don't know Potter! I haven't had a lust potion before!" Malfoy snapped, and looked at Harry who was slightly taken aback by Malfoy's changing tone. The blond sighed and lowered his eyes to look at his hands "sorry" he muttered.

"that's alright" Harry felt some concern…_imagine if it was him who drank that potion! Imagine wanting and lusting after Malfoy…he'd probably kill himself_ "so do you want to sit next to me?" He said and Malfoy's head jerked up "really?!" he asked, voice filled with what could be recognizable as nothing but pure joy. Harry had barely finished nodding when Malfoy was already sitting next to him.

"how does that feel, then? Any better?" Harry had to ask after seeing Mafoy's dazed expression.

"oh god _yess_" Malfoy hissed. _Was it that good? Mmm it's nice to have someone want you this much…feeling this satisfied just by sitting next to you…oh god! he was NOT thinking that now! this is Malfoy for god's sake! Harry didn't even want him to feel satisfied next to him. But his body was so warm…and it was kinda nice having him so close…_

They sat in silence for a few minutes, and Harry realized that if he didn't get up, Malfoy would keep him here all night, so he decided to break the blond's… thoughts or whatever was running through his mind by saying: "you should be fine now, right? it has been nearly five minutes, the effects should be wearing off…"

Malfoy's eyes snapped open"no wait" he said and looked at Harry with pleading eyes.

Harry couldn't say no to THAT! Merlin it was all his fault…being all curious…it didn't do him any good in sixth year, and it wasn't about to now. He closed his eyes, and sighed: "alright, five more minutes…" he said, and Malfoy relaxed next to him.

Harry was sick of the silence that ensued after that. A few more minutes passed in that same damned silence, and Harry was bored out of his mind. He looked at Malfoy, and saw that he was sleeping, or perhaps too relaxed that even his breath appeared deep and steady. If Malfoy truly was sleeping, Harry could get out of this hell hole right now.

Harry started moving forward slowly as not to wake the Slytherin, when he was almost off the couch, he was startled by Malfoy's firm grip on his shoulder.

"where are you going?" Malfoy said, his voice a bit louder than a whisper.

"erm.. it's sort of late.. and.. erm.. I have to…" He couldn't finish his sentence because of Malfoy's stupid pleading eyes again. He had to come up with a good excuse to leave, one good enough to make Malfoy let him out of the room. _Wait a minute! since when did he need Malfoy's permission to get out? He could leave whenever he wanted to! yeah, that's right! he just decided to stay longer! It's not because it was actually NICE sitting so close to the Slytherin! of course not!_

Harry perked up at an idea which just sprang to his rescue, and he said: "I have to use the loo."

Harry could think of a million ways why this idea was not enough for him leave, but perhaps Malfoy would understand that Harry did not intend to remain with him for the rest of the night, especially now that he had been sitting with the blond, and the effects of the potion should have faded away.

Malfoy narrowed his eyes for a moment, then pointed at the wall behind Harry's head, then added: "there's a bathroom here, we're in the Room of Requirement you know…"

Harry bit back a frustrated groan, then got up and headed for the door that had apparently appeared a few moments ago.

He tried to think of a way to tell Malfoy that he was leaving, but couldn't think of one. If he said he was sleepy, a bed would appear, and Harry did not want to be in any room with both Malfoy and a bed. Any other excuse was practically pointless. So he was stuck in this room with his arch rival for Merlin knew how long.

He headed back to the room, to find Malfoy standing, his arms crossed over his chest, and his eyes narrowed. The Slytherin looked like his normal self, so the effects were probably gone. Harry sighed, then said hopefully: "you look better, the effects seem to have vanished."

As soon as Harry finished his sentence, Malfoy's eyes visibly softened, his lower lip trembled, his shoulders slumped, and he sat back down on the sofa they had occupied earlier. He put his head in his hands, then said: "you can go, it's fine, sorry to have bothered you…"

Harry felt guilt seep through his entire soul, he had never imagined seeing the proud, mighty Prince Of Slytherin so miserable in his life! He took a few steps forward, and sat down next to the blond, who tensed immediately.

Harry decided to just shut up, since he didn't know what to say next, and he felt Malfoy begin to relax again, even though his form remained that of a kicked puppy.

After what seemed like a decade, he heard Malfoy mutter something, but he couldn't understand since it was spoken so quietly, so he inquired: "what..?"

Malfoy took a deep breath then spoke a bit louder: "w-would you… can I hold your h-hand…?"

Harry froze. _Holding hands? with Malfoy?! Merlin! what was he supposed to do! He couldn't tell the Slytherin no, especially now when he looked so damn beaten! _

"o-okay…" Harry said hesitantly.

Malfoy removed his head from its resting place, and Harry thought that he saw a smirk on the blond's face, but when he blinked, Malfoy looked miserable again. Perhaps he had seen that smirk so much, that he began imagining it plastered on the Slytherin.

Malfoy put his hand on the couch between both their bodies – palm up in invitation, and Harry put his on top of it. Malfoy gave a small whimper, then entwined their fingers together, and Harry felt heat rush to his face. _Why was he blushing?! Definitely not because it's Malfoy! He just liked hand holding! Or maybe it was because of the close proximity!_

Harry looked over at Malfoy, and noticed that he had closed his eyes again. _What was it with closing his eyes?! Malfoy's face gave him a weird feeling of… comfort… WAIT! COMFORT?! What was he thinking! Merlin! Nothing about Malfoy is comforting! He is just a two faced git! Yes! Two faced… hmm… one face is a git that's for sure, the other face? Perhaps that's his sleeping face, he does look good when he's sleeping… maybe that's because his mouth is shut, oh well it isn't shut now… just slightly parted…_

"Potter…?" Harry was so focused, that he jumped up in surprise when Malfoy whispered his name.

"y-yes…?" Harry stuttered, then cleared his throat: "yes?"

"thank you for doing this…" Malfoy said, and Harry was shocked, the words 'sorry' and 'thank you' were never heard from the blond, especially when they were directed at Harry.

"erm.. yeah.. 'ts alright…" Harry said, surprising himself by blushing again. He closed his eyes and tried to relax, aware of the fact that his hand was still clutched in Malfoy's.

He felt unexpectedly comfortable, and at ease, he could've sworn that he'd be able to sleep right then and there, and perhaps he should, since Malfoy was obviously not going to do anything to him, including letting him out of the room.

Harry had not realized that he'd actually fallen asleep until he was awakened by the sound of something breaking. He opened his eyes reluctantly, still feeling a bit dazed, and saw a patch of platinum-blond hair in front of him. _where was he? _He shook his head slightly, and tried to open his eyes a little more, the bright light from the chandelier making it almost impossible. It took a couple of seconds until his eyes saw the figure on top of him…and realized it was none other than Malfoy. Harry jumped up and pushed the Slytherin off of him, looking shocked beyond belief.

"what the fuck are you doing?" he yelled at Malfoy, who had fallen to the floor. Malfoy looked up disbelievingly – almost as shocked as Harry was.

"I-I…y-you were asleep and I j-just wanted to move you, so you could lay on the couch…I'm s-sorry…thought it'd be more comfortable" Malfoy stammered. He looked sincere, and sounded very hurt. _Harry was so stupid! Malfoy was being nice to him and he pushed him! what's wrong with him? he should be the one apologizing to Malfoy, not the other way around. _

Harry calmed down, and held out his hand for Malfoy to take. The blond got up, and Harry sat on the couch again, blushing since he just yelled at someone who was only trying to help!

"Sorry Malfoy" he muttered "I just thought…never mind" he sighed, and Malfoy sat next to him, further away than he had been before.

Harry felt so guilty, almost ashamed of the way he had acted. It's true Malfoy tried to rape him, and he had almost humped him in the Great Hall, but tonight…he was being very nice, and didn't do anything to upset Harry, he even apologized! And that's saying something.

"look Malfoy" Harry mumbled and touched the blond's wrist ever so slightly "I didn't mean to…you know" Malfoy had turned his head to look at Harry, his eyes holding something very intense in them which the brunette couldn't quite place, but he continued nonetheless "I want to help you…I do…but I'm just…I don't entirely _trust_ you" he wanted to be honest with Malfoy. He wanted to help the git – for whatever reason – but he felt a bit reluctant, due to previous encounters that Harry wanted to forget.

"yeah…I understand" the Slytherin said through gritted teeth, as if he was suffering to get the words out. He lowered his head slightly, and Harry noticed that his hands were clenched into fists. _Was Malfoy still upset with him? he certainly didn't look upset…should Harry do something? Merlin this was so difficult! Why couldn't he just have died when Voldemort was here?! None of this would be happening! _

Harry was thinking of something to say, or something to do. He wasn't entirely sure. But the way Malfoy looked was just…heartbreaking! He inched closer to the Slytherin and noticed his fists began to clench harder, his knuckles almost white.

Harry grabbed Malfoy's clenched hand in his own. He wasn't going to think anymore, every time he thought, he ended up doing something very idiotic. He'd let his instinct lead him.

The blond's head snapped up to look at Harry. He seemed very surprised by Harry's behavior, and the reaction encouraged the Gryffindor. This was okay…him being in control…it was fine like this.

Malfoy was breathing heavily, and Harry felt each breath caressing his face. He could feel his heartbeat quicken, but he didn't know why and he wasn't about to start questioning his body's reaction. He just had this urge to kiss Malfoy…he felt his body edging closer and closer, and strangely enough, he didn't want to stop himself. He felt rather than saw Malfoy's intense gaze on him. _what the hell was he doing?! _Harry shook his head, and moved back. Malfoy let out a breath he'd been holding, and Harry looked up at his disappointed face.

"d-don't…please…" he pleaded "p-please Potter…please don't s-top now…" his voice was whispered and Harry could've sworn Malfoy's hushed voice made his cock twitch in anticipation. _He was the one in control. _Harry kept convincing himself. _So what if he kissed Malfoy? He'd be doing the right thing! Malfoy was…Malfoy was suffering! Yes! And Harry just wanted to save him…from the potion…_

The Gryffindor moved closer to Malfoy, and his hand went up to touch the silky blond locks. Malfoy's hair felt so good in his hands…and his lips looked plumped and pinkish and just so fucking demanding…and Harry couldn't move away this time…to hell with his control!

He tugged on Malfoy's hair, and pulled the blond's head to his, he was so close now…and Harry could just…

Malfoy's hand grabbed on Harry's shirt yanking him and kissing him fervently.

_Harry was kissing Malfoy! He was actually kissing him! on the mouth! And it felt…it felt…it felt fucking amazing! Merlin was he gay?_ Malfoy pulled Harry closer to him, and his hand slid to Harry's lower back and Harry couldn't care less if he were gay or not.

They broke the kiss, and he opened his eyes to look at the face of the blond Slytherin in front of him. Malfoy looked baffled, and a gleam of immense desire flashed in his previously sorrow-filled eyes.

Harry tried to back away a bit from Malfoy, but a firm hand on his back stopped him. Malfoy leaned closer to Harry and started pressing a trail of kisses starting with his jaw down to his neck, and Harry tipped his head back in pleasure. _He'd let Malfoy do this for a bit longer, not because he wanted to, just because… _

"oh God!" Harry groaned as Malfoy slid his hand inside the Gryffindor's shirt, and ran it up to his chest, all the while placing open mouthed kisses to the brunette's sensitive neck.

Harry's hands moved of their own accord and traveled up to Malfoy's hair, grabbing and squeezing it. His first intention was to yank the slytherin away, but somehow he was pulling the blond closer. Malfoy let out a moan as he was pressed harder to Harry's neck, and the brunette felt it rush to his groin. _He must stop this! This is madness! _

Malfoy's hands slid lower to tease his nipples, and Harry was going insane. He kept making sounds he didn't know he was capable of. His hands seemed to be addicted to Malfoy's silky strands because no matter how much he tried to remove them and push the Slytherin away, he just couldn't.

"Malfoy…" Harry was at a loss for words. He didn't even know what to say. All he could think about was how hot Malfoy's breath was on his neck. Malfoy hummed and it sent a shiver to his groin. Everything that the git did was exciting him beyond belief. _What was wrong with him? he really needed to stop this! Merlin, he only came here to TALK, definitely not to be MOLESTED by Malfoy – as great as that felt. _

"Malfoy…please…" Harry muttered, unable to finish the sentence, although he was sure the word "stop" was implied in his tone of voice – sort of. Malfoy hummed again, and his hands slid further down to his abdomen, and then to the tip of his waistband. _Merlin this just felt so good! How on earth was he supposed to stop this?_

The Slytherin kissed all the way up to Harry's earlobe, and bit on it a little too hard that Harry couldn't help but moan, which apparently encouraged the blond who slid his index finger into Harry's boxer briefs and was slightly touching his curls. The tantalizingly slow finger moved lower and ran on the base of the brunette's cock. Harry's mind was blurry. He couldn't even come up with words to make Malfoy stop – and yes he wanted him to stop, of course he did. But all he managed were small whimpers and moans.

Malfoy noticed this because his finger started going lower, and pressing harder, and Harry was only able to mouth "please…please" over and over again. The blond unbuttoned Harry's pants and slid them down till they reached his knees. He spread Harry's legs a little and started kissing the inside of his thigh – which left Harry whimpering and blushing like a teenage girl.

"oh…oh god…" the golden boy knew he should stop the Slytherin, but he couldn't do anything but close his eyes and tilt his head back.

Malfoy's hands were all over him, sliding up to his chest and going down to stop on the edge of his boxers. Harry's eyes opened wide at the realization of where this was going, and suddenly he was pushing Malfoy away from him.

The Slytherin stumbled back and fell to the ground, his hand grabbing the end of the couch. He looked up at Harry with disappointed eyes, and Harry was almost going to apologize when Malfoy's eyes changed drastically. He looked irritated, and angry. Harry unconsciously moved back, sticking to the end on the couch. The blond got up in one swift motion, still looking at Harry with fierce eyes. He grabbed both of Harry's ankles and pulled him forth. Harry tried to kick him, but Malfoy was on him in no time, straddling him. He gripped Harry's wrists and pinned him to the sofa, his face inches away from the brunette's.

"I was being nice" Malfoy said angrily "not anymore" he continued, looking at Harry with a predatory gaze, and then he was kissing him roughly, demandingly, and Harry could only give in.

Malfoy broke the kiss, and they were both panting and gasping for air. He started rocking himself against the brunette, his mouth finding Harry's again.

Malfoy shifted his hips, his erection hitting Harry's, sending him into oblivion. Harry gasped and thrust toward him. _Merlin this felt so good! _Harry didn't know if he wanted Malfoy to stop, or to just keep going. _He had never been this hard in his life!_

"I rather like you this way" Malfoy said in a husky voice, still rocking against him. Harry's eyes snapped open and he looked at the flushed sweaty face above him.

"please…please" Harry pleaded. He was so close…so close he could almost see stars.

Malfoy suddenly stopped, and Harry let out a groan. "please what?" he asked, still sounding a bit angry.

"d-don't…d-don't s-stop" Harry stammered.

"you're _mine" _Malfoy growled, sounding like an animal.

"yess…yess" Harry hissed, unable to concentrate and form coherent sentences under Malfoy's heated gaze, which was doing strange things to him.

Malfoy pressed him harder on the couch, and Harry bucked in response. Malfoy's thrusts became more demanding, forcing Harry to move with him.

"Merlin Potter…" Malfoy managed, panting as hard as Harry was "tell me…you're _mine_" Mafloy urged.

"I-I'm…I'm y-yours" Harry said, eyes rolling to the back of his head and coming with a loud moan. Malfoy's body shuddered above his before coming with a loud groan, and lapsing into half-consciousness on top of him.

**A/N: okay, before I write the next chapter I need to know a couple of things: 1) do you want this chapter explained from Draco's POV? because this is turning out longer than I expected! also 2) do you want more Blaise/Neville? and lastly 3) do you want someone else's POV, and who? Thanks a lot for your support guys! REVIEW~~~ love yaa**


	18. Chapter 18

**Warnings: Sexual content.  
**

**Author's Note: well...here's what I did. Since I got mixed replies, some wanting Draco's POV, and some not - including me btw since I think it's a bit boring reading the same chapter twice - I wrote two chapters at the same time, and I'm uploading both of them.  
**

**This is Draco's POV of the last chapter - those who don't want to read it can skip to the next one. How good am I? :)**

**Anyway, thank you so soo much for all the lovely reviews ! thanks for those who have been with me from the beginning, you give me hope guys! I love you all and I hope you enjoy the story! **

**A huge thank you for my new reviewers as well...hope you stick with me from now on! :) ENJOY!**

******Chapter 18**

Chapter 18

Draco's POV

Draco could relax now that Potter was so close. But he felt something telling him that this wasn't enough. He had to have more. Potter was very close, and he had to just shut his eyes in order not to pounce on the Gryffindor.

He felt Potter move next to him and opened his eyes to see that the Gryffindor was getting up from the couch. He gripped the brunette's shoulder a bit too firmly.

"where are you going?" he asked. To be honest, he was a little disappointed, and he could feel his anger start to boil inside of him, but he tried not to show it since it'd do him no good.

"erm.. it's sort of late.. and.. erm.. I have to…" Potter started, and Draco knew he wanted to leave. But he couldn't let Potter leave, not when he was this close! He looked at the brunette with pleading eyes, hoping Potter would feel guilty and stay for a while.

"I have to use the loo" Potter said. But Draco knew he didn't. If he was in his right mind he'd be offended that the Gryffindor didn't want to stay with him, and would've surely dismissed him, but he wasn't in his right mind, and he _needed _Potter to stay.

"there's a bathroom here, we're in the Room Of Requirement you know…" Draco gestured to the door. He was not going to let the Gryffindor leave this easily. Potter got up and headed to the bathroom.

Draco's anger was still there for some reason. And he couldn't sit anymore. He got up and started pacing, but when he heard the bathroom's door open, he stood still and crossed his arms. He tried to look as calm as possible.

"you look better, the effects seem to have vanished" Potter said, a bit too hopeful for Draco's liking. And the blond had an idea on how to keep Saint Potter with him a bit longer – no matter how low that was.

He tried to look weak, which was hard enough since Malfoys are never weak. He slumped his shoulders and sat back down with a quivering lip and whispered: "you can go, it's fine, sorry to have bothered you…"

Draco wasn't so sure this would work, but he was hoping it would. He had no other plans whatsoever. But then Potter took a few steps forward, and sat down next to him. Draco's entire body tensed. He was so close again, and Draco wanted to ravish him! to just pull him over and do ungodly things to him.

The blond urged himself to relax. He didn't want to startle Potter. So he sat there and didn't say anything for a while. But unfortunately, this wasn't enough for his stupid body. He felt tingly, and every cell of his that was touching Potter was screaming in both pleasure and agony. He needed more than just sitting next to the Gryffindor, and he could feel the potion getting stronger.

"can I…erm hold your h-hand? M-maybe?" Draco muttered too low apparently, because Potter didn't seem to hear what he said.

Draco took a deep breath. This was it, Potter was going to say no for sure: "w-would you… can I hold your h-hand…?"

Potter hesitated fora minute, and Draco could feel the brunette's body tensing next to his. Nonetheless, he reluctantly agreed.

Draco had to smirk! His act was going splendid! Oh Potter was just so naïve. Draco put his hand on the couch and Potter put his on top of it. Draco whimpered. It felt so good to touch Potter. This was all so new to him. He entwined their fingers together, which he'd never admit because it was all so…_girly. _But it felt right, and exciting, and…and very intimate. Draco wished Potter wouldn't hold hands with anyone else.

Draco closed his eyes to take in all of what he was feeling. _This was incredible! _Potter only had to hold his hand, and he was in another universe. _Imagine doing other things with Potter! _He felt his cock twitch, and shook his head. He had to control himself a bit longer.

"Thanks" he muttered, but Potter didn't answer again. He looked at the Gryffindor, who looked like _he _was the one in another universe. _Was Potter enjoying this? Did he like holding Draco's hand?...no of course he didn't! Draco can't start thinking like this!_

"Potter…?" Draco whispered, and the brunette jumped up in.

"y-yes…?" Potter stuttered, then cleared his throat: "yes?"

"thank you for doing this…" Draco said.

"erm.. yeah.. 'ts alright…" Potter said, looking a bit shocked.

Draco could feel Potter relaxing next to him, and it made him happy – or maybe it made the potion happy – he couldn't differentiate between what he felt and what was caused by the potion. He glanced at Potter, trying not to move his head, and noticed that his eyes were closed, and his lips slightly parted. _Was Potter asleep? Next to him? how cute! No wait! Potter was asleep! Draco can do anything to him right now! oh Merlin! _he felt his cock twitch at the thought.

Draco let go of the Gryffindor's hand, then trailed it slightly over the latter's stomach, just to see if he's really asleep or not. When no response was heard from Potter, Draco grinned, lifted his right leg and turned in order to straddle him. That's when all hell broke loose. His foot hit the underside of the table, which made the damned bowl of whatever it was filled with fall and break, making a horrible shattering sound.

Draco was freaking out, seeing as he was practically sitting on the brunette's lap, and Potter's long black lashes were fluttering open.

Draco remained completely silent, in hope that Potter would just go back to sleep and let Draco do whatever he pleased. But as soon as the Gryffindor laid his unfocused eyes on Draco, he jumped up and pushed Draco off of him, looking absolutely jumped up and pushed Draco off of him.

"what the fuck are you doing?" Potter yelled at him, and he kept thinking of _something, anything _to excuse himself. He couldn't just let Potter go! Not now! not ever!

"I-I…y-you were asleep and I j-just wanted to move you, so you could lay on the couch…I'm s-sorry…thought it'd be more comfortable" Draco stammered. He tried to look as honest as possible, he even sounded hurt – which shocked even _himself. This potion was fucking crazy! No wonder it was illegal. He had never before pulled such an act! And all of this was to get Potter to trust him so he could hump him later…mmm that sounded very nice indeed._

Potter relaxed after Draco's "scene," and held out his hand for him.

"Sorry Malfoy" Potter muttered after sitting on the couch again "I just thought…never mind" he sighed. Draco sat next to him, and was about to say something when Potter began "look Malfoy" he touched Draco's wrist, and Draco couldn't think anymore! _This was too much! All of it! everything was just so…so…so not enough! _Draco's insides twisted, and he felt his stomach flutter. he took a deep breath to calm himself, and hoped Potter didn't notice how hungry he was for him.

"I didn't mean to…you know" he stopped to look at Draco before continuing "I want to help you…I do…but I'm just…I don't entirely _trust_ you"

"yeah…I understand" Draco lowered his head slightly, clenching his fists so he wouldn't do something utterly stupid.

Potter moved closer to him, and Draco felt his body tense again – this was all becoming too intense for his liking. It was like a kind of trigger, every time Potter moved closer to him he felt a rush of desire go to his groin. He clenched his hands harder. Draco just knew he'd do something he'd immediately regret. But Potter suddenly grabbed his hand, and Draco's head snapped up to look at the Gryffindor. He was beyond surprised. _Potter's hand…on his! Merlin! It felt like Christmas! _

Draco could feel himself barely able to breathe, and Potter was inching closer to him. _Was Potter going to kiss him?! Salazar! Just the thought of it would make Draco come! _

But Potter moved back, and Draco breathed out. _Of course Potter didn't want to kiss him! he was being all stupid again!_

"d-don't…please…" he knew he was pleading, but didn't really care "p-please Potter…please don't s-top now…"

Potter edged closer, and his hand went up to touch Draco's hair. He tugged on it, and pulled him closer. Potter was a breath away from him, his lips almost at a reaching distance, but Potter stopped there, hesitating, and Draco couldn't wait for him to decide. He grabbed Potter's shirt pulling him and kissing him passionately.

Potter pulled back, gasping for air, and Draco could feel the beginning of his orgasm stir in his gut.

Draco felt Potter slide back, but he stopped him. He leaned closer and started pressing a trail of kisses starting with Potter's jaw down to his neck.

Draco slid his hand inside Potter's shirt, running it up the tanned chest. He kissed Potter's neck with desperate kisses, making Potter groan in the process. Draco smirked inwardly. _At least Potter was finally responding to him! maybe he'll let him fuck him! mmmmm! _

Potter's hands grabbed Draco's hair, tugging on it, pulling Draco closer. The blond kept moaning like a hormonal teenager on his first date, but he didn't care, he was just glad to be able to touch the Gryffindor as much as he could.

Draco's hands slid lower to tease Potter's hard nipples, pinching them slightly. Potter moaned, and purred, and it was just so right! Draco felt his cock harden each time Potter made those sounds, and he knew he couldn't stop.

"Malfoy…" Potter groaned, and Draco hummed in return. _Merlin! it killed him! the way Potter said his name! he'd make him scream it later! Yes! Oh god if he kept thinking like this he'd be coming in no time! _

"Malfoy…please…" Potter begged, and Draco could only hum in agreement again. _He wanted to tell Potter to beg more, to just plead and never stop! Because this was so arousing and hot and exciting…and…and…_

Draco bit Potter's earlobe, and he moaned harder. Draco took this chance and slid his finger into Potter's boxers and touched his curls. He kept moving it lower, until it reached the base of Potter's cock. He pressed on it lightly at first, but seeing that Potter wasn't complaining, his finger started going lower, and pressing harder and Potter started pleading, making Draco almost come in his pants.

He unbuttoned Potter's pants and slid them down till they reached his knees. He spread Potter's legs a little and started kissing up his thigh.

"oh…oh god…" Potter cried out.

Draco tried to touch as much of Potter's skin. His hands roamed everywhere, exploring the smooth skin. But the Gryffindor suddenly pushed him away. Draco stumbled back and fell to the ground, his hand grabbing the end of the couch. He looked up at Potter with disappointed eyes at first, a little taken aback by Potter's actions. But the feeling akin to disappointment abruptly changed to that of anger. _How could Potter push him away like that?! He was Draco's! He should be doing whatever Draco asked him to do! _

Draco got up, grabbed both of Potter's ankles and pulled him. Potter was trying to kick him, but Draco was on him in no time, straddling him. He gripped Potter's wrists and pinned him to the sofa.

"I was being nice" Draco whispered angrily "not anymore" he continued threateningly, and kissed the Gryffindor as roughly as he could. Teeth clashing, and tongues swirling. _He should have done this all along! Blaise and his stupid ideas be damned! _

Draco started rocking himself against Potter, his mouth separating from Potter's for a brief moment before demanding that kissable mouth once again.

"I rather like you this way" Draco said huskily when Potter thrust against him. Potter's eyes snapped open, and looked at Draco with a dazed expression.

"please…please" Potter pleaded.

_This was what Draco wanted, Potter begging him! He must fight the urge to come! He had to make Potter submit! Just beg and admit he wanted Draco! _

Draco stopped rocking against him, and Potter let out a groan. "please what?" Draco asked sounding angrier than he thought possible.

"d-don't…d-don't s-stop" Potter stammered. Draco couldn't explain the possessiveness he felt. H_e must mark Potter, he must let everyone know Potter belonged to him! _

"you're _mine" _Draco growled.

"yess…yess" Potter hissed.

Draco pressed him harder on the couch, his thrusts becoming more urgent. He thrust against Potter violently. _He wanted him so much, so fucking much!_

"Merlin Potter…" He barely managed "tell me…you're _mine_" he said through gritted teeth.

"I-I'm…I'm y-yours" Potter whispered, before letting out a loud moan and coming. The scene alone was enough to make Draco's orgasm hit him full force.

**A/N: if you don't review, I'll kill you...hehe just kidding! but seriously! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Warnings: Sexual content.  
**

**Author's Note: Alright you guys! this is the next chapter...it took a while to write. To be honest, I have no idea what to do with the next chapter, so you'll have to bare with me!  
**

**I hope you enjoy it! **

******Chapter 19**

Harry's POV

Harry didn't want to open his eyes. What he just did with Malfoy was not real, it couldn't be. He was certainly dreaming it all. But the body laid on top of him was proof enough. He heard Malfoy's breath calming again, and he could feel the heat radiating from the blond and warming him up. _What was he going to do? He had just come with Malfoy! Because of Malfoy! How was he going to explain all of this? Well Malfoy had the potion to blame it on…but what did he have? Malfoy was going to make fun of him when this was all over…he was going to embarrass Harry and tell everyone that he was gay! Merlin! What had he done?!_

Harry opened his eyes, and saw Malfoy looking at him. Surprisingly, he wasn't looking smug, and he wasn't laughing at Harry. His face had no expression, his lips slightly parted, and his eyes steel-grey looking at Harry with such an intensity.

Harry wanted to say something, but Malfoy just shook his head, and Harry closed his mouth. They stayed in the same position for a while, and Harry was getting a bit tired, but he didn't dare say anything. Malfoy was still not moving, like a statue. If he didn't know any better, he'd have thought Malfoy was petrified.

The blond closed his eyes for a second, moved himself up a little, and went back to pressing himself against Harry.

_Malfoy's body felt surprisingly good, he was a bit heavy, but it still felt nice being pressed underneath him. Was Harry gay? Did he like other guys? He never felt anything like this when he was with his friends, perhaps it's just Malfoy? But then again, Harry didn't like Malfoy… Maybe he just liked tall blondes with silver eyes, and because there aren't many of those at school, he settled for Malfoy… _

"I-I…I c-can't move" Malfoy suddenly muttered, with his eyes still closed. And Harry started to panic. _Were they glued? Was it the potion?! _

"what do you mean you CAN'T move?!" Harry's tone was harsher than he had intended it to be. But Malfoy didn't move, and didn't open his eyes.

"I l-literally c-can't…I c-can't…I j-just c-can't" Malfoy's voice was breaking, and he sounded very scared, which made Harry very scared as well.

"okay…Malfoy you have to explain alright? Just explain _why _you can't move" Harry began, his voice calming and reassuring, which was nothing like he felt at all. When Malfoy didn't answer, Harry inquired: "are you glued to me?"

"n-no" Malfoy's voice was smaller than before. _Was Malfoy in pain?!_

"are you in pain? Are you hurting?" he asked, a bit worried even if it was Malfoy. He didn't want anyone to look like the blond did.

"y-yes" Malfoy tensed, his head was still slightly bowed, face downcast, and his eyes tightly shut.

"am _I _hurting you?" Harry asked immediately, feeling guilty and responsible for causing the Slytherin so much pain.

"n-no" Malfoy muttered through gritted teeth.

"Malfoy, you need to explain if you want me to help…please…just…just tell me why" Harry tried to reason with him.

"I-I d-don't know! I-I j-just _n-need_…" the last word was said with an urge Harry had never heard before.

"what do you need?" Harry's voice was small as well, almost a whisper.

And instead of answering, Malfoy started rocking against him again, and Harry could feel his erection. _How could that be?! How can Malfoy be this hard already?! _

"oh g-god" Malfoy let out a groan and started rocking harder against Harry, his cock hitting Harry's over and over again.

Harry moaned with him. He was still a bit sensitive, but he could feel his prick harden slightly. Malfoy's movements were more frantic, and he was thrusting against the Gryffindor with such force Harry thought they were going to break the damn couch. Malfoy's sweat was dripping on Harry's jaw and neck, his lips parted, and he was panting heavily. Malfoy's hands were still gripping Harry's wrists from their last encounter, and were pressing them harder to the couch. The Gryffindor bucked against Malfoy, biting his lower lip to suppress a whimper. _What the hell was Malfoy doing to him?! _he had this urge to kiss the blond, and he bucked again and again, then pulled himself up as much as he could with his wrists still pinned to the couch and kissed Malfoy passionately. The Slytherin's mouth tasted so good, and Harry slid his tongue inside it, tasting every bit of it. Malfoy moaned into the kiss, and rocked harder against him.

"Potter…" Malfoy moaned his name, and Harry's cock hardened at the sound "I-I'm c-close…" he managed before he let out a loud groan and was coming again.

He relaxed on top of Harry, still breathing heavily, and Harry's hands moved of their own volition and were in Malfoy's hair, stroking it soothingly.

Malfoy's breathing was going back to normal, and Harry wanted to tell him to get off of him, but the contented purrs Malfoy was making were just so damn good, and Harry found his hand slide to Malfoy's back, up and down in a slow relaxing motion.

_Harry kept assuring himself that he wasn't really gay, he was just helping Malfoy, since the blond obviously needed this, and Harry couldn't deny him that, now could he? Also, kissing Malfoy and touching him were for the Slytherin's sake as well… yeah, it's not like Harry wanted to do it… he HAD to do it, and well… so what if he enjoyed it as well? Plenty of guys like kissing, and touching other guys… right…?_

"you smell good" Harry said, not intending to, and covered his mouth with his free hand. _What the hell was wrong with him?! _he felt a blush tinting his cheeks, and he just wanted to run and hide somewhere. But when Malfoy hummed contentedly, he started stroking his hair again.

Malfoy suddenly jerked up and looked down at Harry with the same predatory hungry gaze he'd given him a few minutes ago. Harry raised his eyebrow in question, his hand stilling but still grabbing Malfoy's hair.

"Merlin…not again" Malfoy muttered, his voice filled with anger and frustration, and started grinding against Harry.

Harry couldn't do anything but stare at the shuddering boy on top of him. _how can anyone be so hard so fast? And what the hell was he supposed to do?! He couldn't just stay there for the rest of the night, with Malfoy on top thrusting and pressing on him! was this the potion? Was it not satisfied because it hadn't allegedly fulfilled its purpose?! Merlin he needed Hermione!_

Malfoy rocked and grounded against him, all the while mumbling incoherent profanities. _this could NOT continue! He had to do something! _

Harry felt Malfoy rocking harder on top of him, his eyes shut, and mouth gaping. Harry's cock was hardening, and he bucked against the Slytherin once, twice, and Malfoy was screaming as he came again.

He laid on top of Harry panting and gasping for air, his sweat covered face on Harry's chest, and his right hand dangling off the couch. Harry tried to relax him again as he spoke quietly: "Malfoy, we need to go see a professor" and when the blond didn't move or say anything, Harry tried again: "do you hear me? Malfoy you need help…you can't go on like this…_I _can't go on like this"

He felt Malfoy's body stir slightly, and thought this must be a good sign. He grabbed Malfoy's head with both hands and raised it until his face was an inch away from Harry's.

Malfoy's eyes were still shut, and his cheeks were as red as the couch they were laying on.

_Malfoy looked good like this… Merlin, what was he thinking now? Did he like Malfoy at the moment? Or did he just like the way Malfoy looked? Merlin! This was so frustratingly confusing! _

"Malfoy…" Harry tried again, and the blond opened his eyes and was looking at Harry with a tired expression.

"I-I'm t-tired…b-but I-I'm r-really_ hard_" Malfoy whined, stressing the last word.

Harry had to think of a way to get out of this mess. They couldn't go to a professor now, they weren't supposed to be out of their dorms so late, and Harry didn't want to lose any house points. So, they'd have to see a professor first thing in the morning. But he couldn't just stay with Malfoy here either. _But how can he convince Malfoy? And where would he go? He couldn't just leave Malfoy like this! _

"Malfoy…you need to listen to me, okay?" Harry said in a quite tone and waited for Malfoy to nod in agreement. When he did, Harry continued: "we can't see a professor now, so you'll go first thing in the morning…" Harry was interrupted by the snap of Malfoy's head: "you're not coming with me?" he looked at him with disappointed eyes which made Harry's heart flutter "of course I will" he said and smiled at Malfoy, who relaxed immediately.

_Of course he will?! What kind of an answer was that?! He was apparently so smitten with this needy, whiny, sexy Malfoy that he could barely filter the damned words that came out of his stupid mouth… wait a minute! sexy? Did he think Malfoy was sexy? Well, he did have such flawless pale skin, and such pretty full lips that are practically begging to be kissed… It's really not Harry's fault if Malfoy's appearance was his type... _

"Potter…" Malfoy breathed softly, his face still inches away from Harry's "I'm hard…g-gonna need t-to c-come again" he said while grinding against Harry again. But this time Harry wasn't going to let him. _Maybe the more he does it, the harder it gets – literally. _

Harry managed to get Malfoy off of him and slid off the couch to stand next to the fireplace.

"Malfoy look…you can't keep doing this, it's not helping!" Harry said, with both hands still up defensively, afraid Malfoy would jump him again. Malfoy sat on the couch, and looked at Harry with tired eyes, the bulge in his pants quite obvious. Harry was thinking about what to do now. He had to do something, he couldn't just leave Malfoy alone – that would be against his moral principle.

"what if you move away from me a little?" Harry questioned.

"what do you mean?" Malfoy asked, still looking hungrily at Harry, but managing to stay on the couch nonetheless.

Harry imagined a bed, and a moment later it appeared behind the couch Malfoy was seated on. He looked at the blond with a slight smirk: "you can go lay on the bed…" Harry pointed his index finger to where the bed was, and Malfoy immediately turned to look at it, then turned back to look at Harry again with a slightly shocked expression on his face: "it's the Room of Requirement…it gives you everything you want" Harry explained, although he knew he didn't really have to.

"I'll stay on the couch" he added when Malfoy didn't say anything, and was just staring at him.

Malfoy got up reluctantly and moved to the bed, all the while turning to look at Harry with the same intensity that made Harry's entire being shudder. Malfoy got on the bed and sat on it cross-legged.

"you should get some sleep" Harry told him before sitting on the couch and looking over it to see the blond.

"I don't want to sleep" Malfoy whined, but still laid on the bed and looked like he closed his eyes. Harry sighed and laid on the couch. _This was going to be a long night! _

OoO

Harry woke up a bit disoriented. His back ached, and his neck was probably twisted. _Since when was his bed so uncomfortable? _He got up, and opened his eyes to take in his surroundings. He looked at the fireplace, which was still lit, at the table in front of him, at the window across the room, and then back to where the bed was. Malfoy was still there, apparently asleep. Harry made his way to the bed and looked down at the sleeping Slytherin. _Merlin he looked so peaceful and…beautiful. _Harry extendedhis hand and touched Malfoy's cheek, but removed it instantly when he felt the boy stir.

Malfoy's eyes opened slowly, and looked up at Harry. His face was bright, and he looked relaxed with a small smile plastered on his face. _Maybe the potion is gone! _Harry let a twinge of hope run through him before Malfoy's eyes changed from sleepy to aggressively hungry. He looked at Harry with longing, and Harry was more excited than scared. He didn't know when it had happened, but seeing Malfoy want him so badly was actually turning him on.

"Potter…" Malfoy breathed more than spoke, and Harry could feel the goosebumps on his skin. He reached a hand to garb Harry's wrist, and pulled him closer. Harry moaned slightly, and tried to control the feelings rushing to his groin. _What was Malfoy doing to him?! Maybe the potion was contagious! Yes this must be it!_

"Malfoy, we need to see a professor, alright?" Harry tried, almost certain it wouldn't work since Malfoy was looking at him like a starved man.

"no" Malfoy's voice was hoarse, and it scared Harry because he knew he couldn't resist. He splayed his hand on Malfoy's chest – who tensed immediately under the Gryffindor's touch – and slid it up and down in an attempt to relax the Slytherin. Malfoy's breath was coming out in huffs, and Harry could feel his heartbeat quicken.

"listen, Malfoy…" Harry began again but was cut short by Malfoy: "no, no, no more listening" he began, shaking his head violently: "I need you…I want you" he continued, and was looking at Harry again "now" he finished, sounding angry and hot and so fucking demanding. He grabbed both of Harry's arms, and pulled him roughly towards him. He flipped them so he was on top of Harry, his body laid wholly on the brunette's.

"I want to be inside you" Malfoy said, voice husky with desire. His body rocking and pressing on Harry's – who could feel the Slytherin's erection alongside his own. He started kissing Harry's neck with passionate desperate kisses that were blurring Harry's vision.

"oh _god_, oh _Merlin_…" Harry groaned, as Malfoy slid his hand into his pants and was rubbing his hard cock.

_He must stop this! He couldn't let Malfoy do this to him! Malfoy wanted…he wanted…_realization hit Harry like a brick, _he couldn't let Malfoy take him! he definitely didn't want his first time to be with someone under the effects of a potion!_ He accioed his wand and stupefied the Slytherin in a matter of seconds.

Harry might not have thought this through, though. Here he was, with a stupefied Malfoy in the Room of Requirement, with no idea on what to do next. He could carry the blond to a professor, maybe levitate him, but wouldn't that raise a couple of questions?_ He needed to know what time it was. _He cast a tempus charm, which told him it was 6 am. He had no idea why he woke up that early, but maybe if he moved fast enough no one would notice him. It was Sunday after all, and students sleep late on Sundays. At least he hoped so.

He carried Malfoy out of the room, and headed down the stairs to find McGonagall. When he was on the second floor, he noticed a shadowy figure coming his way. Harry freaked out and was trying to duck somewhere and hide, but he dropped Malfoy, and the thump made by Malfoys body hitting the ground was too great in the silence. The figure hurried to where Harry was, and Harry kept looking around with eyes wide, and mouth gaping. _How the hell was he going to explain this? He was doomed! Doomed! It was all Malfoy's fault! No actually, it was his fault for going to the party in the first place! Merlin! what the hell was he supposed to do now?!_

Harry was looking at Malfoy on the floor, trying to figure a way to hide the blond somewhere – it's easier to be seen alone after all – when he saw a tapping foot next to the blond's head. Harry followed the foot up to see who it belonged to.

"Professor…" Harry's eyes widen at the realization of whom was there standing in front of him.

"care to explain this unique incident, Mr. Potter?" Snape drawled, his hands crossed as usual.

"erm…professor, it's not what it looks like. You see, Malfoy had this potion, and it made him want to, erm, be with me, and then I had to know why, and then I asked him, and then…"

"Potter! I know about the lust potion" Snape said, and levitated Malfoy. He gestured for Harry to follow him and headed for the dungeons. _Well that's certainly easier than explaining! _

When they reached Snape's office, he put Malfoy on one of the desks.

"so Potter, you stupefied him?" Snape asked rhetorically.

"erm…he was going to, erm, attack me" Harry felt his face heat under Snape's gaze, and lowered his head to look at the ground.

"this morning?" Snape asked, a bit puzzled. _Right. Snape didn't know they were together yesterday! How was he going to explain this now? _

"erm, no…not really…see I asked Malfoy to meet me last night" he looked at Snape before continuing. He had one raised eyebrow, but looked…triumphant? "he came, and we talked, and erm…" _this was harder to explain than he thought! _"Malfoy…kind of, erm, he…well Malfoy"

"if you don't stop babbling I'm going to feed you to my pet" Snape said with a smirk.

"you have a pet?" Harry asked, surprised, but continued with his story when he saw the look on Snape's face "Malfoy wanted me, and I agreed, and it kept happening over and over again, and he wasn't really…erm..satisfied" Harry's eyes were shut tightly, thinking that by not seeing anything while talking would probably mean that this was all a bad dream and that he'd wake up soon.

"you let him touch you?!" Snape yelled at him "idiotic boy!" he turned to his potions-filled shelf and started rummaging through the vials, all the while cursing Harry.

"it's a lust potion! What did you try to accomplish by letting him touch you?" Snape lectured, and Harry felt so stupid! _But Malfoy said it may solve the problem! It was his idea! Well done, Harry, leave it to the boy induced with a potion to solve a problem! _Harry covered his face with both hands, feeling more ashamed than he had ever felt before.

"okay Potter, I hope you still have some of your brain in there somewhere, although I doubt it, but you need to listen to me carefully" Harry nodded "I will rennervate Mr. Malfoy, and you have to make him drink the potion immediately, even if you have to shove it down his throat"he explained and waited for Harry to affirm.

"very well…" he said, pointing his wand at Malfoy "_Rennervate_!" he cast, and Malfoy's body came back to life – so to speak. Malfoy looked very disoriented, but when he saw Harry, his eyes lit with both lust and anger.

Harry immediately pinned him to the desk with his body, and opened his mouth with his left hand, while his right hand held the vial. Malfoy squirmed beneath him, but Harry pressed tighter. He had to do it fast, since Malfoy kept trying to close his mouth.

Harry managed to get the drops into the Sltherin's mouth at last. He got up and stared down at him. Malfoy's body relaxed immediately. He opened his eyes slightly, and when he saw Harry, his normal sneer was plastered on his face. _Was that the antidote?! Is Harry Malfoy-free now?!_

"Potter" Malfoy said, in his normal aristocratic manner. _It worked! _

"how do you feel?" Snape asked, pushing Harry away from Malfoy.

"Professor?" Malfoy asked "what am I do here? What happened?" he questioned, looking between Snape and Harry for some explanation, his eyes lingering on Harry way too long for the Gryffindor's comfort.

"you drank a lust potion, as you probably remember, and Mr. Potter brought you here for help. I gave you a hate potion, although it is not the solution you need, it'll decrease the desire you feel for him. But it'll return soon enough. Ms. Parkinson had given me another lust potion earlier, like the one you drank, and I'm working on the antidote. You have to stay away from each other until then. No touching whatsoever" he gave Harry a harsh look "understood?"

"yes, Professor" they said simultaneously, and headed outside of Snape's office.

**A/N: I'm going to write the next chapters from Harry's POV, unless you say otherwise. So if you want another chapter rewritten - please don't :( - but no, you can ask me to do so. Or if you just want a normal chapter from Draco's POV, that can be arranged as well. Don't forget to REVIEW! LOVE YAA!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

**Author's Note: oh God! I'm so happy you all like my story! I didn't think it was going to be this good! thank you so much :)  
**

**Special thanks to: Kittens Kat , skyelotte , HP-Lette-Fan , Colors of the World , evilgoddess1990 , AchillesTheGeek , Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness , Deda Altesse , hPdC , Rose , Fireaquila , Mayle - I really appreciate your support guys! love you all soo freaking much! **

******Chapter 20**

Harry's POV

Harry felt embarrassed. This was so out of control. The fact that Snape had to tell him not to touch Malfoy was outrageous. _How had this happened to him?! How did he always get himself in these situations? _

He looked to his left where Malfoy was walking next to him. He was silent, which was new since Harry kept remembering every time he saw Malfoy, and how the Slytherin would almost jump him. The hungry look in Malfoy's eyes was no longer there, but he wasn't entirely back to normal. No hatred was shown, despite the hate potion. He was just expressionless.

Harry felt empty. He couldn't quite explain it, but the way Malfoy looked made his heart clench. He kinda liked Malfoy before. _Not when he tried to rape him of course! _But last night was different. Malfoy made him feel good, and not just physically. He felt wanted, and he knew it was stupid, but the look on Malfoy's face after he'd taken the potion, that normal sneer of his, was hurtful.

Harry glanced at Malfoy again. This time determined to talk to the blond. It couldn't stay this awkward between them. He even felt like he owed the Slytherin an apology for stupefying him. Malfoy was staring at him. _why was Malfoy staring at him? _he felt his stomach flip, and could tell it wasn't good for him to react in such a way.

"Malfoy, you okay?" he muttered, after stopping and looking at the Slytherin with concerned eyes.

Malfoy didn't answer, but kept staring at Harry with what seemed like hatred or disgust. Harry raised his eyebrow in question. Malfoy had stopped walking as well, and was facing Harry, only a foot away from him.

"what's the matter?" Harry asked again, after waiting for a minute. Malfoy was just standing there, looking at Harry.

"Merlin Potter" Malfoy finally said, his sneer coated on his face "you…you…" Malfoy gestured to all of him, looking disgusted. _Did Harry do something? Well, maybe it's the potion's effect, Malfoy hated him now, maybe he was disgusted by what they did. _But Malfoy looked like he didn't know how to explain what was wrong, and Harry was thinking about rushing back to Snape's office for help, but then Malfoy inched closer to him, and Harry unconsciously stepped back.

"_Merlin, _I hate you Potter…"Malfoy spit his name with spite, inching closer again "I hate you so much…" he repeated, and slid his hand in Harry's hair to pull him closer. He was breathing heavily, and Harry felt every shudder Malfoy's body made. _What was he doing? He should run! He should run now! and maybe hide until all of this was over!_

Malfoy's hand pulled harder, pressing both their bodies "I can't believe this" the Slytherin muttered, more to himself than to Harry, since he didn't have any idea of what was going on. But somehow, he couldn't move. His legs were glued to the floor, his body stuck to Malfoy's. He wasn't sure he wanted that to change.

"I still hate you potter" Malfoy said, looking intensely at Harry's eyes "everything about you…it just _bugs _me" he went on, and Harry felt like crying, not that he'd ever admit it. Besides, it was the potion, just the potion, he kept reminding himself. _Malfoy didn't hate Harry. of course he didn't. He didn't LIKE him, but they were done hating each other. Yes, they bickered here and there, but HATE was such a strong word. _Harry lowered his head, unable to look at Malfoy's face. He could tell Malfoy was struggling with something. The blond grabbed his face with both hands "look at me" he said angrily. And Harry did. He felt so weak. _When did this happen? When did he start listening to Malfoy and doing what he asked? No, Harry would never! It was just the potion, Harry was being himself, a savior, he was being nice to Malfoy. But as soon as that stupid potion was gone, Harry would go back to normal. Yes, of course!_

Malfoy's expression changed a little, confusion mixed with hatred. He looked like he wanted to throw Harry away and hex him, but also pull him closer, and kiss him, maybe? _Perhaps Harry should kiss him…to help him that is…_

Harry inched closer, raising his head slightly, Malfoy's lips were dangerously close. The Slytherin looked surprised by Harry's action for but a second, before he pulled Harry and kissed him thoroughly, bruising both their lips.

Malfoy's hands were in his hair, on the back of his neck, pressing on his shoulders. And Harry could only moan and writhe. His knees felt weak, and he was smiling to himself. _Malfoy was kissing him! with the same passion! The hate potion didn't work then! Why the hell was he happy about that? And why did Malfoy say he hated Harry? Was that his way of flirting? Merlin, Harry needed his brain checked! _

Malfoy pulled back, and rested his head on Harry's shoulder, gasping. Harry didn't dare move. He didn't want Malfoy to stop breathing on his neck, and caressing his back. It all felt so thrilling!

"you're so…" Malfoy breathed in "soft" he said, as if not finding a more proper adjective to use. He breathed out, and in again, nibbling on Harry's neck. But in a flip of a second, Malfoy snapped his head up, and pushed Harry away.

"the fact that I just said that…" he started, his teeth gritted "just…repulsive" Harry felt his insides twist "Merlin! everything about you is so…sickening" Malfoy sneered at him, and Harry didn't know what to say or do. He felt betrayed, and hurt, and he could feel his eyes swell with tears that he'd never let out. Harry breathed in to calm himself, and looked at Malfoy with what he thought was his best imitation of someone who didn't give a damn.

"leave me alone" Malfoy warned and practically ran away from the scene.

OoO

Harry returned to his common room, all the while thinking of how Malfoy reacted. He had forgotten that he might find some students in there, and that he'd look suspicious just arriving. As soon as he got in, he noticed the couple of students already awake turn their heads and stare at him. Most of them were younger than him, but he noticed Dean and Seamus sitting on one of the couches.

"where were you?" Seamus asked suspiciously.

"er, I went out for a walk…couldn't sleep" he muttered, knowing it'd work since it was somehow true.

"oh, nightmares again, mate?" Ron asked, coming down the stairs, and rubbing his still sleepy eyes.

"no…none of that" Harry reassured him, after all he didn't want his friends to worry about him.

They sat there chatting, Harry went upstairs to take a quick shower, then joined his friends again, and they made it to the Great Hall together.

When they arrived at the door, they were met by Zabini and Parkinson, the latter looking very embarrassed. Both Slytherins exchanged quiet looks. Zabini nodded to Parkinson, and approached them.

"Neville!" Zabini said excitedly and joined them. All his friends were looking at Neville with smirking expressions, but Harry didn't quite know why.

"oh, hey Blaise" Neville muttered embarrassedly. _Blaise?! Since when was Zabini, Blaise? Were the two friends now?_

"want to sit with me today?" he asked politely, looking anywhere but at Neville.

"at the Slytherin table?" Neville's eyes went wide, and he looked quite horrified.

"or at yours" Zabini said hastily, and Neville smiled and nodded.

His friends snickered to each other, even Ron and Hermione joined in, Parkinson nodded in acknowledgement, and looked at Harry "Potter, can we talk?" she asked, a look of pure determination on her face.

_What could Parkinson want with him? Did it have something do to with the potion? Did Snape finish the antidote already? Merlin! he didn't want things between him and Malfoy to go back to what they were! _

He nodded, and she grabbed his wrist and lead him away from his withdrawing friends. Hermione looked at him with questioning eyes, but he just shrugged and followed Parkinson's lead. She walked further, and they were headed somewhere in the Dungeons. _What if she kidnapped him? what if she wanted to give him another potion?! He should run! But maybe she wanted him to see Malfoy! Yes! Maybe there was something wrong with Malfoy! Oh dear God! was he worried?! About Malfoy?_

"where are we going?" he asked anxiously, even though he wanted to ask "where's Malfoy? And what's wrong with him?" but decided against it. she didn't answer. Instead, she pulled him into an empty classroom, and shut the door, muttering a Silencing Spell. _She was going to kill him! he was doing to die a horrible death! On the hands of Parkinson! _

"Potter, I haven't apologized to you, yet" she started, and Harry's mouth opened at the declaration. _Apology? _"I hadn't thought of the effects of such a stupid idea before I organized that party. I should've checked the potions more than once and made sure nothing like this could happen. But, anyway, what's done is done. I'm sorry for this mess. I'm trying to do as much as possible to help. I gave Professor Snape another potion just the same, and he said he'd most probably finish the antidote tonight. I'll keep an eye on Draco, make sure he doesn't bother you anymore, and doesn't hurt himself" she sighed.

"hurt himself?" Harry questioned, not able to hide the concern in his voice. Parkinson noticed this, since she lifted her head up and looked at him for the first time since they came into the room.

"it's a complicated potion. I told Professor Snape the hate potion won't do him any good, but he said it's better to try whatever we had. See, Draco wants you, simple as that. What the hate potion does is make the bad traits in you more obvious to the drinker. Thus, Draco now wants you, but hates himself for wanting you because he hates you. Do you understand?" Harry thought Parkinson and Hermione sounded exactly the same when explaining. _Perhaps they should be friends. _

"So, Malfoy still wants me?" he inquired, sounding a bit too eager for his liking.

"yes. If the antidote doesn't work – which I'm sure it well – we'll have to wait till the potion just goes away, or fulfills its purpose, which I don't assume is an option, is it?" she scoffed.

"you mean for Malfoy and me to…to…?" Harry couldn't bring himself to say it. But Parkinson understood anyway.

"yes" she muttered "anyway, I'm sorry Potter" she repeated, and Harry felt sorry for her, despite what she did. She turned to leave, but Harry stopped her "is he okay?"

"Draco?" he nodded "not really, why do you care?" she asked. She looked suspicious of him, like he wanted to do something bad to the blond, which of course wasn't true.

"I…I…" Harry stammered and lowered his head, a blush creeping up his spine, and heating his cheeks.

"you _care _for him! oh God! you actually _care_" she sounded mortified. _Why was this so hard to believe?! _

"I…well, erm, yeah, maybe" he kept his head down, unable to meet her eyes.

"Merlin Potter! You're going to get hurt, Draco only wants you because of the potion you know that, don't you?" she sounded both sympathetic and amused, much to Harry's dismay.

"yes, yes, of course I know!" Harry said hastily, hewas getting angry, even though Parkinson was only stating what was obvious, it still hurt him, and he definitely didn't want it to hurt this badly.

"oh Potter, this is all my fault!" she covered her face with her hands. Harry didn't know what to do, he couldn't deal with sobbing girls! _Why must he always be in awkward situations?! _

"no, it's not. Look it's fine, I'm not expecting anything, don't worry" he tried to convince her, but was actually trying to convince himself as well.

Parkinson took a deep breath, then looked at Harry again and smiled at him.

"Draco would've been lucky to have someone like you, Potter" she said, her eyes glistering. Then she turned around and left the room, leaving Harry a confused mess.

He spent the entirety of Breakfast thinking over what had already happened since the beginning of the day. It had begun nicely with Malfoy, then Snape ruined everything with that stupid potion of his. _Honestly, how can the man call himself a POTION'S MASTER when he gave a potion that would make Malfoy's situation even worse? and now Parkinson was apologizing, and actually feeling bad for doing something that wasn't really that big of a deal, well not to him anyway… well maybe at first, when he was almost raped, but now it didn't feel nearly as bad as she thought. Also, not to forget Zabini, who was now sitting at the Gryffindor table with them as if it were the most natural thing in the world._

Harry groaned aloud, which caused many of his friends to send him questioning glances, but he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. There were so many things going on through his head, he expected he would burst from overload. He was very glad Zabini provided enough distraction to make his friends get off his back quickly, he just needed some time to think things through.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked, startling him. she looked at him with that expression of hers – like she knew something was the matter, and she wasn't going to lay off. Harry sighed a bit too loud, and she raised her eyebrow in question.

"nothing, 'mione" he lied, but she wasn't buying it "you're a lousy liar, Harry" she said, looking at him exasperatedly "come with me" she gestured to the door. He got up, and followed her to the door. Ron only looked at Hermione, and nodded as if he already had his answer.

They went outside, and started walking aimlessly.

"so, are you going to tell what's wrong, or should I guess?" she asked, and knowing her, she probably wanted to guess anyway.

"give me your best shot" he challenged, there's no way she'd know what had happened in the past two days.

"well, you've been acting really odd since that party on Friday. You left early, without telling us, and no one saw you that night. Ron asked you about it, and you managed not to answer. Knowing Ron, it was probably his fault…" she began, almost talking to herself like some sort of a detective "it has something to do with Malfoy I'm sure" she eyed him, and Harry jumped as soon as he heard the name, but didn't say anything "everyone knows what every person got at that party…no one knows what Malfoy drank. _And _he jumped you in the Great Hall, which I don't think was for a fight. As soon as you got inside, he went all weird. So, perhaps Malfoy drank something that affected both of you…" she trailed, and Harry's heartbeat quickened "then there's Snape…who we've heard is working on some antidote…" she continued, and Harry wanted to ask where she knew all of this "then today at breakfast, Parkinson had taken you somewhere 'to talk', whatever that meant" she stopped talking, and sat down under one of the trees, Harry sat next to her, unable to say anything.

"Harry, what _did _Malfoy drink?" Hermione asked cautiously.

_Should Harry tell her? It would definitely be easier to share this with one of his friends rather than with Parkinson, and Zabini for that matter. But, somehow he was afraid he'd hurt Malfoy by telling her, and he certainly didn't want to do THAT!_

"it was a lust potion" Harry whispered, after contemplating the matter. Hermione didn't look much surprised by his announcement, instead she smiled at him "I thought it was something like a love potion, or an obsession potion" she sounded proud of herself.

"what do I do, 'mione?" Harry began. Now that she knew, he could tell her everything "we slept together last night, the entire night…" he saw her shocked face and explained "just…slept" she relaxed visibly and he continued "Snape saw me this morning with Malfoy, I stupefied him when he tried to…never mind, he gave him a hate potion, and now he wants me and hates himself for wanting me and he told me to leave him alone and I'm not sure I can, and I'm so depressed, and…" he was cut short by Hermione's hand on his mouth "you're rambling, slow down. You care for him, that's alright. We'll figure something out" she calmed him. Her voice was so assuring and soothing, and Harry shut his eyes. _He should've told her earlier. _

They made their way to their common room, where Ron was playing chess with a 7th year. Apparently he had found someone to challenge his intellect. Dean was seated on one end of the room, with Ginny almost on his lap, and Seamus was hitting on some 6th year, or maybe 7th Harry wasn't sure. Hermione motioned for him to sit on the other end of the room.

"I want you to stay here for now, okay? Busy yourself with whatever you find amusing. I don't want you to leave until I get back" she warned.

"where are you going?" Harry questioned. He already had an idea, but it didn't hurt to ask. She was probably going to the Library to find something, Harry was almost certain of it.

"oh, never mind you" she smiled at him, a bit more cunningly for his liking, and headed outside the portrait.

He sat there, wondering what he could do to keep himself from roaming the school's corridors, looking for a certain blond Slytherin.

Parvati and Lavender strutted in his direction, and each of them sat on a different side.

"Harry, we heard something about you" Lavender started. Harry looked between the two, a bit scared, and noticed Parvati wink at him.

"wh-what did you hear?" He asked, although he was sure he wouldn't like the answer.

"_I _heard…" started Parvati, blushing slightly "that you're looking for a girlfriend" she beamed at him. W_ait, what? Who the hell said that?! He was very thankful to whomever it was, because he was a bit scared there, thinking they might have known about him and Malfoy. Not that there WAS a "he and Malfoy," unfortunately. _

"and _I _heard…" began Lavender, too close for comfort "that you already fancied someone" she smiled, and touched his upper arm.

"erm, where exactly did you hear that?" Harry was at a loss for words. The two girls were certainly a distraction from all that mess with Malfoy, but Harry didn't fancy either, and he was sure he didn't want to date them.

"oh, Harry, don't be stupid…" Lavender still looked amused "we'd never reveal our source"

He looked between the two girls, not entirely convinced. But Ron decided to join him at that moment. He was never more thankful to his friend.

"girls…leave Harry alone…you're embarrassing him" he chuckled, and winked at them. They both giggled, and left the two boys.

"what was that about?" he asked Ron.

"what?" Ron looked like he knew what Harry meant, but acted as if he didn't.

"why were they hitting on me?" Harry said, still a little surprised by the incident.

"oh, Hermione told me last night that you needed some company…you know, someone to take your mind off things…you were just sulking most of the times, mate" Ron explained, looking at Harry with worried eyes "so, when she gave me that look just now before she left, I told Seamus you were looking to date someone…you know if you want a rumor to spread, just tell it to Seamus, and he'd take care of the rest" Ron chuckled again "did you like one of them? Parvati is very cute" he winked.

Harry covered his face with his hands "I don't want a girlfriend, Ron, I've got enough on my mind" he said, and regretted it immediately.

"what do you have on your mind mate? You've been acting very weird since Friday. The Dark Lord is gone, you know" he said anxiously "do you miss him? is that it?" he snickered, and Harry tried to fake a smile. _Who knew Malfoy would make him feel so out of sorts?! _

He decided to go flying. It always relaxed him. But as soon as he got up, Hermione stormed into the common room, with a freaked out expression on her face.

"what's up, 'mione?" that expression scared Harry more than Voldemort, or any of his nightmares. Hermione either didn't find anything on the potion, or found something disturbing. He just hoped it wasn't the latter.

"come with me" she grabbed him, and headed for his room.

They sat on his bed, Hermione looking thoughtful "Harry, I found something" she said. _Uh-uh, all hope went down the drain. _

"what is it?" Harry looked at the paper in her hand, then up at her worried face.

"well, I'm not sure it's the potion Malfoy took, _but _it's the only one that I found that makes much sense. It's called Desiderium. Here…" she handed him a torn page out of a book "read this"

Harry looked at the page with wary eyes, then read aloud: "Desiderium is a highly powerful lust potion that makes the drinker yearn for the first person they see. The Ministry of Magic declared this potion illegal for its potency, and the accidents it had caused. The drinker of this potion feels lust and desire that could drive him or her insane if the potion is not satisfied. The only purpose this potion seeks is the person lusted after. It can create different scenarios and situations if it might get the drinker closer to their interest. It causes the person to lie, and use deception, or any manner of behavior in order to accomplish its purpose. Touching the drinker would only intensify the desire. The potion lasts for three to four days in regular situations, but if the drinker touches or gets closer to the person they desire, the potion will take longer to vanish. The intensity of this potion can cause possessiveness, jealousy, and even murder. If the drinker of saidpotion feels that another may stand in his way, he'd be convinced that it is best for him to kill that person. Some drinkers of this potion were admitted into St. Mungo's, and some have even died. _DO NOT USE._" Harry finished, and eyed Hermione, who told him to turn the page. He did as asked, and read aloud again: "The Antidote to this potion is simple if the participants are willing to cooperate. The drinker needs to fulfill the purpose of the potion. To decrease the lust, the participants need to engage in intercourse. _Note: if the drinker had feelings for that person before they drank the potion, it could be deadly. DO NOT TOUCH THE DRINKER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCES._" Harry's heart skipped a beat. _What had he done?!_

"you touched him, didn't you?" Hermione asked rhetorically "we need to find Snape, Harry, Malfoy could kill himself, or kill someone else for that matter" she explained.

"but he told me he hated me, and he wanted me to leave him alone! maybe the hate potion worked, maybe it somehow reversed the effects" Harry was trying to convince himself. He was worried, deadly worried. _What if Malfoy did something stupid? What if he was suffering somewhere?!_

"we need to find Malfoy" he decided, and headed to the door.

"Harry! are you crazy?! You CAN'T Touch him! didn't you read?" Hermione lectured him, but he didn't really care. He'd go to Snape _after _he found Malfoy.

"I need to find him, Hermione" he whispered, and got out of the room before she could say anything.

**REVIEW! Next chapter is almost done as well, so you don't have to wait long! now thank me properly! *wink wink* **


	21. Chapter 21

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

******Author's Note:** I finished this chapter yesterday, but my computer decided to turn itself off for no reason whatsoever! Well...hope you like it :)!  


***** A bit of a warning: this chapter is very confusing, but I'll explain everything in the next one! bare with me! :)**

**Mayle : sorry to disappoint you, but no sex :P...I do hope you enjoy the chapter nonetheless! **

**the unregistered wolf animagus : hehe thank you darling!  
**

**LuvlyLadyLexi : Happy late birthday to yaa :*****

**Midnight-Kitsune11 : I hope the update was quick enough for you :)  
**

**ParabatiPotter : actually, I mentioned earlier that Dumbledore is in fact still alive, don't think I'll mention him much, but just the thought of him being alive is kinda relieving. :)  
**

**Jest MEEK : more for you, darling ! **

**StubbornBlonde : hehe and the story loves ya too!**

**Tenshi Yami- Angel of Darkness : thank you so much! it means a lot to me :)**

**hPdC : thank you, honey! :)  
**

**Heather Zaraki : haha, I like the expression you used! made me laugh :P**

**Fireaquila : I'm glad you like it :)**

**AlwaysShan : hehe, my exact feelings :P**

**Lilium Willow : I'm willing to marry anyone who likes my story! so,,yes! yes I will hehe! also, who is the character you hated?! quite intrigued! **

**SlytherinLove86 : yes, you're making perfect sense, I'll try to alternate in the next chapter :P **

**YouThoughtSheWouldSaveYou : I'm glad you like the story! I update as soon as I can, don't really have a certain day or anything, but it's never more than 6 days :)  
**

******Chapter 21**

Draco's POV

Draco was laying on his bed in his room, unable to think of anything other than stupid Potter. It had been much better before Snape forced him to drink that stupid hate potion. Before that, he knew Potter was stupid, but it wasn't something that stopped him from going after the boy. But now, he hated Potter with an intensity he hadn't felt since his first year when that stupid Saint Gryffindor rejected to shake his hand. Every time he thought about Potter, his prick twitched and ached, but he also felt disgusted to have such a reaction for the Boy-Who-Fucking-Lived. _What had Snape done?! He was going mental, wanting Potter, not wanting to want Potter, then wanting Potter more, then feeling like he could vomit because of how fucking much he didn't want to want Potter! _

He had wanked at least ten times since he came to his room. Every time trying to imagine anything but Potter, but not succeeding at all. And what was more annoying is that after every wank, he'd feel sick! Fucking sick! Because there was nothing good or nice about Potter! _Merlin! how much he hated that Gryffindor._ _His hair was rumbled, his glasses were hideous, he always thought of everyone else before himself, and he was just too fucking good! _Draco wanted to cry just because he'd never thought he'd want someone so…so beneath him! in everything! _He was a fucking half-blood!_ _He was a guy, nonetheless, and he'd never give Draco an heir! Well…that could be arranged via magic, _his potion induced brain told him. _Salazar! He was doomed! _

His friends were still sound asleep, and he was staring at the ceiling of his bed, trying to sleep, trying not to think, but only managing to think some more. _Damn Snape! He could be shagging Potter now! last night was pretty good! Potter felt so good against him! _

Whenever he thought something like that about Potter, however, his insides turned and twisted and he'd feel disgusted with himself for thinking that.

He felt one of his friends move in their beds, and someone started snoring. He turned to look at Blaise's bed, to see his dark-skinned friend looking at him with tired, sleepy eyes.

"up already?" Blaise managed, his voice still hoarse. Draco raised an eyebrow, but then remembered that Blaise had no idea where he was last night, so he just nodded.

"still thinking about Potter, eh?" Blaise asked sympathetically "no worries, Pansy called her supplier and got another one just like it, you'll be fine in no time" he smiled, and Draco was thankful for the distraction, even though he was still thinking about that stupid stupid brunette.

Blaise got up, and walked towards Draco's bed. He sat down on the edge, and looked at Draco amusedly.

"What?" Draco snapped when Blaise just kept staring.

"you look like a love-struck girl" he nudged him "get up and shower, you smell like yesterday" Blaise snickered, and Draco jumped out of bed, afraid his friend would be on to him.

He showered as quickly as possible, dreading the idea of wanking over Potter in the shower as well. He'd just feel filthy all over again.

Draco dried himself, got dressed, and waited for Blaise to do the same. When the latter was done, they headed to breakfast together.

They were a couple of feet away from the Great Hall, when Draco saw the unmistakable untamable black hair. His cock ached, and his hands clenched slightly. Every cell in his body told him to just run the remaining distance and take Potter somewhere private. But his mind kept reminding him of every fucking bad thing about Potter, and how _wrong _it'd be to do anything with him. Blaise immediately noticed Draco's conflict, because he stood right in front of his face, and held both his shoulders.

"go to the common room, alright? Just one more day, Draco, one more day…I'll bring you some food with me" Blaise said soothingly, and rubbed Draco's upper arms. Draco sighed, but nodded nonetheless. He closed his eyes tightly, turned around, and walked back to the Dungeons.

OoO

Blaise came back way too late. Draco had broken several chairs, hexed a couple of students, and was now pacing the common room with no one else there but him. Blaise and Pansy looked at him with quizzical expressions after looking around the space.

"what?" he snapped, and both his friends opened their mouths as if to say something, but closed them again. Draco sighed and threw himself on one of the couches, Blaise following his lead. Pansy stood there awkwardly for a minute, before sitting on an armchair near them.

"so, what happened?" Blaise asked, trying to sound as calm as possible "I brought you some food" he continued and raised the tray for him to see. Draco scoffed, but took the trayanyway, and dug in.

Since he hadn't answered Blaise's question, Pansy moved closer and put a reassuring hand on him: "Draco, dear, what happened?"

"they kept talking about him" he said, mouth full of food, but eyes raging with repressed anger.

"who?" "who's him?" they asked simultaneously. And Draco turned his head in their direction.

"all of them! They kept talking about Potter! And I just" he got up and started pacing again, after putting the tray on the table "I just lost it!" Draco grabbed his hair with both hands "why? Why do I keep thinking about him?! I hate myself for it" he sounded a bit desperate. _Thank Merlin Father wasn't there to hear him! _

"it's alright, Draco" Pansy began "ProfessorSnape will be done by dinner, I promise" she said "I'm so sorry, this is all my fault" Draco looked at her with his aristocratic sneer. _It WAS her fault! She should pay for what she did to him. _but when he saw her teary eyes, his expression changed to that of sympathy. _She didn't really mean to do it. _

"it's fine, Pans" he muttered, and sat next to Blaise.

"do you hear that?" Blaise asked after a moment. Draco focused, and heard a muffled voice outside of their common room. He got up and headed towards the portrait.

Draco put his head to the door, and heard that voice again, except he didn't hear what the person was saying. However, It sounded like they were screaming. So Draco opened the door.

He was met with a sight he'd never yet beheld. Potter was there in front of him, his face beyond flushed, sweat covering his forehead, and lips parted to allow some air inside that perfect body of his.

"Potter" Draco's voice was barely a whisper. He stared at the boy in front of him for what seemed like eternity. He had no idea what to make of the way he felt. But before he got the chance to figure it out, he was ushered back by Blaise, while Pansy went to talk to Potter.

Blaise sat him down on the couch, and no matter how many times Draco assured him that he was NOT going to jump the boy, his friend held both his shoulders and pressed him down on the dark leather sofa.

Draco looked at Pansy and Potter, still standing next to the portrait. _he wanted to kill Pansy! she should let Potter in! why was she being so mean?! Oh Salazar, what was wrong with him wanting to be nice to Potter of all people? _

"what do you want, Potter?" Pansy said, sounding friendly, which shocked Draco to no end. He had to be nice to her for at least a year before she used that tone with him.

"I need to talk to Malfoy, I found something" Draco heard Potter say, his voice going straight to his groin. _Merlin what he'd do to hear Potter scream out his name in pleasure! _

He noticed the Gryffindor showing Pansy a piece of paper, he heard her gasp, then saw her let Potter in with no question.

Potter made his way to where Draco was, still being pressed by Blaise who just wouldn't get off, and smiled at him. _Actually fucking smiled! _

"Malfoy…" he said, in a greeting manner. Draco struggled against Blaise, which made the latter press harder.

"it's alright, Zabini, you can let go" Potter began, Blaise looked like a cat with a pole in its arse. "actually…" potter continued "do you mind if you leave us alone for a minute?" he barely managed to finish his sentence before Pansy pranced her way to them.

"are you MAD?!" she screamed at him, eyes wide, and hands flying in angry motions.

"look, Malfoy isn't going to kill me" Potter explained to her, then looked at Draco with sparkling eyes, still smiling "right, Malfoy?"

"Yes" Draco hissed and nodded. But Blaise still held tight.

"you see?" Potter gestured to him "he's a good boy" he chuckled, and winked at Draco.

Draco felt his heart flutter, not his prick, his fucking heart skipped a beat. _Why? Just because Potter said he was a good boy? He knew that! But just the way Potter said it! Salazar, Potter was going to be the end of him! No! what the hell was he thinking?! He didn't give a damn about Potter! He even looked horrible when he winked! And that smile was just…was just…beautifully ugly! Yes that's a perfectly good phrase. _

Blaise and Pansy eyed each other with concerned and reluctant expressions "oh, fine! But if one of you is hexed into oblivion, or is dead by the time we get back, it won't be our fault!" Pansy warned, then "you have one minute" she said, grabbed Blaise's wrist, and rushed to the rooms upstairs.

Potter sat next to Draco, but not too close. Still, Draco felt a rush come up his spine, and tried not to shudder. He fumbled with the edge of the couch, and kept his head down, afraid to look at the Gryffindor.

"Hermione found an extract about the potion you drank" Potter began, that voice of his leaving a trail of goosebumps on Draco's neck that he almost had to close his eyes. "you can read it if you want" he handed the paper, but Draco just shook his head. "I wanted to check on you, some of the effects were very…disconcerting" he continued, his voice lower.

They stayed silent for a while, but then Potter began again "Malfoy…look at me" he urged, but Draco didn't dare lift up his head. He shook his head again. "please…please Malfoy…just…say something…_anything_" Potter pleaded, and Draco was hit with a mixture of contradictions. Potter's begging was certainly doing something to his entire existence. He could feel the 's' in every 'please' linger on his skin, and it burnt him. But the idea of Potter being so needy…it was just…sickening! _He wanted to grab Potter, throw him on this couch, and just…oh Merlin!_ He could feel his erection hardening, and Potter was so close!

Draco shook his head again, he was sure he was going to get a concussion. _This can't be happening! He can't want someone like Potter! He was a Malfoy for God's sake! And Potter was so pathetic! But that voice…that low irresistible voice! _

"Malfoy…" Potter had apparently inched closer to Draco, and Draco could feel each breath. He snapped his head up, looking straight into Potter's eyes. _He should NOT have done that! _

The minute he saw Potter emerald green eyes, his flushed cheeks, and parted lips, all signs of the hate potion were gone. He couldn't handle it, it was too much! He grabbed Potter by both shoulders, yanked him closer till his chest was pressed against Draco's, and kissed him aggressively. He knew he was biting on Potter's lips too hard, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Potter was moaning, and pressing harder against him, and it felt just like heaven! _Why was he trying to fight all this?!_

Potter slid back on the couch, and took Draco with him. their erections were pressed together, and Draco was now familiar with his rhythm of rocking and grinding against Potter. He knew he was close…so very close! One more time…just one more time!

"DRACO!" someone yelled, and Draco turned his head, but could only see the figures of two people before he couldn't see anything anymore.

OoO

Draco woke up with a nauseating headache. The last thing he remembered was someone yelling out his name, which he didn't even know the reason for. He opened his eyes slowly, still adjusting to the light, and looked around. He seemed to be in the hospital wing, not that he knew why, but there he was, laying in the infirmary with Madam Pomfrey close by. He could hear her voice in the adjacent room. Whatever reason it was for him to be there, it wasn't just him. He could distinguish another four people in there. _Maybe they were all in an accident? And what time was it anyway?_

Draco looked for his wand, but couldn't find it anywhere, so he tried to call Madam Pomfrey, since she could have some answers for him. He got up on both elbows, and stared at the nurse as she came in.

"Mr. Malfoy" she smiled "awake at last" she gestured dramatically with both hands. _What did she mean at last?_

"how long was I out?" he asked, noticing that his voice was a bit hoarse.

"about three hours…you gave us all quite a scare" she beamed at him.

"three hours?! What the hell happened?"

"watch your language…what do you remember?"

"well…I was with Potter, and then someone yelled my name, and I…passed out I guess" he wasn't quite sure of the incidents, Malfoys don't just pass out, and Potter wasn't THAT good of a kisser that he would just faint. _Definitely not. _

"hey, I don't feel it!" he said excitedly as he jumped off the bed.

"yes, you should have informed me at once! You two lost several points for that behavior" she lectured "but yes, you're all free now. Professor Snape dropped here right after those three brought you, he gave you both antidotes, and you should be fine to leave once I examine you one more time" she said, and started working before he could even question her about what she just said.

Once she was through, she handed him his wand, and told him he was free to go. Draco walked out of the infirmary with a big question mark roaming around his head. _First, what had happened to him? and second, who the hell were 'those three'? And what TWO antidotes? He was sure there was only one!_

He bumped into someone on the way out, and almost fell to the ground.

"so sorry…" he held his hand for the other guy to grab, then noticed who it was. "Potter!"

"hey…" Potter took his hand and got up, smiling "how're you feeling?"

"good, I guess" he answered, slightly overwhelmed by the way Potter's question sounded. "do you know what happened to me?" he remembered to ask, since Potter was with him when it had happened.

"erm, yeah, about that…I told Parkinson it wasn't her place! Look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come to your common room, and I knew better than to touch you even though I was told specifically not to…I guess I just don't think sometimes! Anyway, Snape made sure you were alright, and free of charges, so no worries there! Besides, it wasn't your fault after all, was it? To be honest it was entirely my fault, and I'm sorry" Potter rambled, and Draco could only stare at the boy. _What on earth was he on about? Charges? What charges? He didn't do anything, as far as he could remember! Oh dear God! has he lost his memories?!_

"what charges, Potter?!" Draco said angrily.

"you don't remember?!" Potter looked too shocked to believe what Draco said, but the latter nodded.

"oh God" Potter muttered, and put his head in both arms.

**A/N: I hope I didn't confuse you too much! :) REVIEW :)! **


	22. Chapter 22

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

******Author's Note:** oh god! my computer is in the repair shop and I begged...actually begged the guy to somehow send this chapter to me so I can post it! and he was nice enough to send it with no questions! yay me! anyway, I have to wait for the computer to get fixed before I can write the next chapter! so so sorry you guys! :/! I'll do my best! **Thank you so much for all your reviews! I actually read time while in the library, and I kept smiling and laughing at some of them, and people kept staring at me like I was some sort of lunatic! hehe! **

**Chapter 22**

Harry's POV

"DRACO!" Parkinson yelled, both her and Zabini standing on the top of the stairs. Malfoy turned his head, and was met with one of Parkinson's hexes, before he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"what's wrong with you?!" Harry yelled at her, not sure why he cared so much, and why he felt like he was going to murder that tiny witch.

"he was attacking you! did you want me to leave you to die?!" she yelled back, and Harry noticed that they both sounded so angry, and that a couple of students were coming down to the common room as well to see what the fuss what about.

"he wasn't attacking me" he said, lowering his voice, and looking at the blond "we…we were…erm…kissing" he said, blushing. _He really should stop blushing like that!_

"kissing?" Parkinson raised both eyebrows "oh Merlin! poor Draco! I'll just take him to the infirmary, I used a strong one there" she rushed to where Harry was standing, and took Malfoy's hand in hers.

Harry took Malfoy's arm and draped it over his shoulder, trying to carry his weight. But Zabini stopped him.

"look, Potter, you've done a wonderful job, really! I'm sure Draco will appreciate your help, but I think you should go, we can take it from here" Zabini said, obviously irritated.

Harry didn't want to let go of Malfoy. He stared at Zabini for a moment, trying to find an excuse as to why he should be the one to go, but he couldn't find any. so he sighed, and let go of Malfoy, who slumped back on the couch.

"fine, but tell me when he's alright" he told them, and headed out after they both nodded.

But Harry had other plans than to just leave Malfoy. There was no way he was going to his common room and waiting there for the two Slytherins to come reassure him. He hid behind a statue till the two got out, and followed them using a disillusionment charm.

Parkinson and Zabini headed to Snape's office, and Harry only just managed to get in with them. _Prkinson is such a liar! She definitely wasn't going to the infirmary! Stupid witch! _

"Professor, Pansy here hexed Draco…Potter was…erm…kissing him and Pansy thought Draco was attacking him" Zabini explained, laying Malfoy on one of the desks.

Snape paraded in their direction, and looked down at Malfoy. "why is it that _I _have to deal with the mess you created, Ms. Parkinson?" he drawled "oh yes, because _I _am responsible for your behavior" Snape said "a pity…" he dragged out and looked at Malfoy again "such talent…gone to waste when induced by a potion" he went back to his desk, with his robe bellowing behind him as usual, and came back with a vial.

Somehow, Snape managed to get the potion through the Slytherin's mouth and into his stomach, then the latter's eyes opened reluctantly. He looked around, before suddenly jumping to his feet, pushing Parkinson away, and heading out the door.

"take him to the common room, the antidote should be ready in an hour at best" Snape directed his speech to Zabini, as if Parkinson wasn't really there. Zabini nodded, and rushed out with the latter behind him.

"Potter, next time, _do_ practice the charm before using it" Snape said, as he turned and marched to his desk. Harry held his breath and bolted.

He ran fast, even though he was outside the office long ago. _How had Snape seen him?! Merlin, was he going to deduct points? He hoped not! _

Harry's body collapsed with another as he ran wildly through the dimly lit corridor, knocking the other figure to the floor.

"oh Merlin! sorry! I didn't mean to.. are you okay?!" Harry said hastily, and extended his arm for the other to take.

"y-yeah, I'm alright…" the other figure said from where he was still sprawled on the floor. Harry assumed that the shock of being knocked down stopped the other boy - as Harry noticed from the other's voice- from seeing his extended hand, and so he stood there awkwardly waiting for the still unknown boy to get up by himself.

"oh Harry it's you…" Michael Corner said, then furrowed his eyebrows "what are you doing here?"

"erm.." Harry said trying hard not to sound out of breath, "I was just taking a walk…?" he asked more than stated, and Michael gave him an amused smile.

"are you sure you're okay though? You received quite a hard blow…" Harry inquired again, genuinely concerned.

"yeah, yeah don't worry 'bout it. I got a body of steel" Michael joked, and put his hand on Harry's shoulder in a reassuring gesture.

It was then that they both heard a loud sort of screech before a bright blue light shone, then Michael's body hit the floor for the second time.

Harry whisked his head to the side in time to see Zabini hold out his wand and hex an extremely furious looking Malfoy.

Malfoy's motionless body fell to the floor with a loud thud, and Harry practically ran to the blond's side.

Harry flipped Malfoy around, and noticed a small red bump forming on the Slytherin's head. He turned a hate filled glare to Zabini.

"what the bloody hell is wrong with you?!" Harry practically screamed at the other boy, who was casting several renovating spells on Michael's immobile body without success.

Zabini looked really worried, and paid Harry no attention, instead he lifted his eyes to look at Parkinson, who was on the verge of tears, and ordered: "run to the dungeons and get Professor Snape!"

"Now!" he added when she stood still as if he hadn't said anything. She nodded once, and began running down the corridor.

"Potter, we must take them to the infirmary. Can you handle Draco?" Zabini asked, trying to sound composed, but failing miserably.

Harry nodded, then grabbed the Slytherin's arm and draped it over his shoulder. He noticed that Zabini did the same with the Ravenclaw.

The trip to the infirmary was very tiring. Malfoy was seriously tall, and it was really difficult for Harry to carry him. The thought of levitating the blond occurred to Harry only after Madam Pomfrey asked why they hadn't, since it would've been way faster.

"put them right there" Madam Pomfrey instructed. She looked very disappointed, and a little scared too. "what happened?" she asked as she started examining Michael's body with her wand.

"Draco was…I don't know what happened to him really! But he used a very strong hex on Corner, and I had to hex him before he killed the guy" Zabini explained, fingers lightly rubbing his forehead.

Harry opened his mouth to tell Zabini that it wasn't really necessary to hex Malfoy, but Snape barged into the room at that exact moment.

"I give you one job…" he started, looking at Zabini with disappointed eyes "and you call yourselves Slytherins" he finished, before heading to where Malfoy was laid, and taking a closer look at him.

Harry felt his legs move of their own accord, as they took him near Snape.

"is he going to be okay?" he asked, knowing that he sounded too desperate, and too vulnerable. He should've asked about what happened to Michael, but he couldn't bring himself to care.

"yes, Potter, now move along" Snape drawled. _How could he be so calm?! Harry felt his brain exploding from the inside! He just wanted to take Malfoy's hand in his and press on it till the boy woke up! _

"yes, sorry Professor" he muttered, and got outside of the hospital wing with an aching heart. He wasn't quite sure why he had felt like that, why he wanted to stay next to Malfoy. But something about the boy was pulling him, like a magnet.

When he reached the common room, he was met with a furious Hermione, and a concerned Ron. _He definitely didn't want to deal with that._

"how could you do this, Harry?" Hermione started. Her eyes showed how disappointed she was with him, and he was used to the worried looks Ron cast his way. He knew he shouldn't have just marched to where Malfoy was, but he never thought before he acted, and he wasn't about to start to now.

"I'm sorry, Hermione" he lowered his head, unable to meet her gaze. He should have listened to her, but he was very worried, and there was something about Malfoy that just made his brain go blank.

"sorry? Is that what you have to say? Michael is in the hospital wing, he could've been seriously injured, he still hasn't recovered yet, what were you thinking? Malfoy's head is filled with ideas that you belong to him, and you go and agree with him! Oh, Harry! Sometimes you can be so reckless" Hermione finished and slumped down on one of the chairs. Harry only nodded along as she lectured him. He had no idea how Hermione knew about Michael, but he was NOT going to ask a furious Hermione any question.

"I'll visit Michael later and apologize" he said as he looked at his shoes. Hermione sounded very much like a mother. She'd lecture and punish, and he knew his punishment would be severe.

"yes, alright" she said "now go to your room and think about what you did" she continued, and Harry was more than happy to oblige. He made his way to his room and when he got to the top of the stairs he heard her yell "and I don't want to see you next to Malfoy ever again!"

_That would be very hard to do indeed!_

OoO

Harry saw Parkinson at lunch time, and managed to ask her about Malfoy without Hermione catching him. Parkinson had eyed him suspiciously when she heard him behind a statue just outside the Great Hall.

"Pst….Psssst" Harry hissed, and Parkinson looked around her, and walked over upon seeing him.

"what the hell are you doing here, Potter?" Parkinson questioned, with both hands on her waist.

"long story" he waved his hand dismissively "how's Malfoy?"

"still out" she sighed "but Madam Pomfrey says he'll be just fine, Professor Snape just went there to give him the antidote" she explained, her eyes a bit red.

"were you _crying_?" Harry asked, unable to believe it, he'd have never thought a Slytherin able to cry.

"no, of course not" she exclaimed, and held her head high in a very Slytherin-like manner, and headed back to the Great Hall.

Harry slid from behind the statue, and stood there waiting for his friends as if nothing had happened.

"where were you?" Ron asked when he saw Harry.

"I was here, Ron, waiting for you so we can go inside" Harry had never been a good liar. He saw Ron roll his eyes at him. _Yes, he knew his excuse was lame, but he was really NOT a good liar. _

"yes, we were coming together Harry, but then you ran! What was that about?" Ron asked. Hermione stood next to him, and was about to say something, but Harry wasn't about to let that happen.

"I was racing you!" Harry explained excitedly "I won!" he grinned and Ron rolled his eyes, while Hermione looked at him with a knowing expression, but he just shrugged, and went to eat.

Half way through lunch he noticed Zabini and Parkinson look at the Professors' table, then get up and leave the Great Hall.

Harry started fidgeting on his chair. He needed to know why they had just gotten up and left. _Maybe it's Malfoy! Maybe he's awake at last! He should go and see him! _He started to get up, then noticed both his friends looking at him with questioning eyes, and sat down again muttering a stupid excuse about him being tired of sitting for so long – even though they had just entered.

_Harry had to think of something to excuse himself! He had to see Malfoy, had to talk to him, he didn't know about what exactly, but he just felt…so…out of sorts. He was worried! He had to make sure Malfoy was alright…after all, it WAS his fault!_

"erm, I'm going for a walk" Harry excused himself, and got off his chair. Hermione got up as well with a challenging expression "I'll come with you" she smiled at him, a bit too mischievously.

_Damn! What was he supposed to do now?! He didn't want her to come along with him to see Malfoy! He wasn't ALLOWED to see Malfoy! _

"actually, 'mione, I'd rather be left alone for a while, I had a bad…memory of sorts…I need to walk it out" Harry lied, and Hermione eyed him, as if checking to see if he were sincere "about Voldemort?" she whispered, and he nodded. She sat down, and looked a bit worried "tell me if you need anything, okay?" she smiled at him and sipped some juice from her glass. Harry felt terrible, but nodded nonetheless. There he was, lying to his friend, while she worried about him. _Malfoy's rubbing off on him! He just knew it!_

He headed to the infirmary as fast as he could, knocking out a few younger students in his way. _Everyone seemed to be in his way! _

When he got to the door, he felt another body crash into his, and he fell to the floor with a loud thud. _He should not have run! _

"so sorry…" someone muttered, and Harry didn't recognize the voice, until the person almost shouted his name "Potter"

Harry looked up to see Malfoy's extended hand. He grabbed it and got to his feet, all the while smiling, but he wasn't sure why: "how're you feeling?"

"good, I guess" Malfoy answered "do you know what happened to me?" he asked, and looked at Harry with confused eyes. _Maybe he thought he was going to be charged, and expelled for what he did! Harry should apologize. Maybe Malfoy would thank him, and they might become friends! Maybe even…a bit more? If Harry dared dream. Not that he wanted more, of course! Well…maybe just a little bit more! Merlin, what was wrong with him lately?! _

"erm, yeah, about that…I told Parkinson it wasn't her place! Look, I'm sorry I shouldn't have come to your common room, and I knew better than to touch you even though I was told specifically not to…I guess I just don't think sometimes! Anyway, Snape made sure you were alright, and free of charges, so no worries there! Besides, it wasn't your fault after all, was it? To be honest it was entirely my fault, and I'm sorry" Harry babbled, unaware of the other boy's lack of emotion.

"what charges, Potter?!" Malfoy snapped, and Harry fell silent for a moment. _What was Malfoy on about?_

"you don't remember?!" Harry asked confusedly, and much to Harry's shock, Malfoy nodded.

"oh God" Harry said under his breath, and put his head in both hands.

_Was this a good thing? Malfoy not remembering? Why didn't Malfoy remember anyway? Should Harry tell him? Well obviously, since Snape will probably go on asking the Slytherin questions…_

"erm…I don't know how to tell you this, but you kind of almost gave Michael Corner a permanent injury…you hexed him pretty bad…don't you remember anything…?" Harry inquired, feeling both concerned and curious.

The switch in emotions that ran through the blond's eyes was most fascinating: confusion, worry, gloom, then finally realization and horror.

"Salazar! What have I done?! I remember him tou…" Malfoy paused, absolutely horror stricken.

The slytherin raised his eyes to meet Harry's then added: "he… he was touching you… Corner… he put his hand on you…and I saw him, and it just…I couldn't control it!"

"you…you were jealous? Because of Michael?" Harry gaped at him. _Merlin, this felt wonderful! Malfoy was jealous! Malfoy liked him! No! stupid Harry, it's the potion! It's all gone now! _

But Malfoy was jealous, and Harry couldn't help the grin that spread across his face. He tried to hide it though, he didn't want Malfoy thinking he was some kind of lunatic, getting all worked up because his archrival got jealous.

Malfoy stared at Harry for a while, opening and closing his mouth as if not sure how to explain his behavior.

"it's the potion" he said at last, but not meeting Harry's gaze.

"oh" Harry felt disappointment seep through him. _It'd have been better if Malfoy didn't explain. If he were just jealous, if he just forgot the damn potion._ But Harry knew, and he couldn't help the heartache he experienced after hearing that excuse, and he couldn't explain it either.

Malfoy suddenly started pacing, and muttering unintelligible things under his breath that Harry couldn't make out. He watched as Malfoy began tugging on his hair mercilessly, before stopping abruptly and taking a few deep breaths.

"you okay…?" Harry asked, reaching a hand to touch the blond, but hesitating at the last minute and putting it into his pocket.

When Malfoy didn't answer, Harry tried again: "Malfoy…?"

"y-yeah, I'm fine. No charges right?" Malfoy asked looking a bit bewildered.

"right" Harry reassured. _What that all? Was Malfoy just worried about the charges? What about Harry? And how he felt about all of this?! It's true it was only a couple of days, but Harry had been nothing but nice! And he always helped Malfoy! Shouldn't the blond just…just…_Harry didn't even know what he expected from Malfoy, but he was getting a bit angry, and irritated.

However, he kept silent, and looked at Malfoy as he tried to put things together. The blond kept looking around him, and never meeting Harry's eyes, which irritated him even more.

After a few awkward moments of silence, Malfoy stated quietly: "I better head back to the common room…I have a…a…thing" he finished, then turned on his heels and fled the scene.

Harry stood still for a couple of minutes, he wasn't sure why anger boiled inside of him, and he felt like hexing something, or someone. _That damned Slytherin didn't even thank him! _

He walked back to his common room, deciding that the sadness that engulfed him was just his imagination.

**A/N: okay you guys, I hope you liked this chapter. It might be a while before I post the next one, I hope not though! Please REVIEW because you make me really happy when you do! seriously, whenever I hear a beep I rush to my phone to see! I'm lifeless, I know...but review? :P **


	23. Chapter 23

**Warnings: Slight sexual content.  
**

******Author's Note:****Bought a new computer! hope the update isn't so late :P didn't wanna keep you waiting!  
**

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! :) love ya guys!**

**Chapter 23**

Harry's POV

It was Monday again. And Harry woke up with a dread in his heart. He didn't want to get out of bed, nor did he want to go outside of his common room. Yesterday was awful, and Harry had never been so upset in his life – not even when he was living in a tiny cupboard. Malfoy had left him there, claiming that he had a thing – which of course Harry didn't believe, and he had also ignored him at dinner. Harry had tried to catch his eyes the entire meal, but Malfoy hadn't looked at him once, and that managed to keep him awake almost all night. And now Harry had to face him in Potions, and his heart kept clenching whenever he thought of the blond.

He slid under the covers of his bed, trying to imagine that it wasn't time for him to get up and head to breakfast, but Ron's insistent nudges proved otherwise. Harry huffed, and got up at last.

"what's with you, Harry?" Ron asked "you've been brooding since yesterday" his friend eyed him suspiciously.

"nothing, just not in the mood for Snape" Harry excused himself. He knew what justifications to use with Ron, it was Hermione that was the problem. Ron made a disgusted face at him, then nodded in agreement and headed to the bathroom.

Harry went into the Great Hall and immediately scanned the Slytherin table for a certain someone, but he wasn't there. So he made his way to his table, and slumped down unceremoniously.

"you look like you've eaten something rotten" Hermione said, and Harry looked up after Ron nudged him.

"sorry, Hermione, I don't feel well" he said, hoping his friends would just leave him to mourn alone. At that moment, the door to the Great Hall opened, and Harry's eyes met that silvery burning gaze. He felt his heart skip a beat, and he started fretting. He just wanted to jump and run to the Slytherin, who didn't even bother look at him a second time as he made his way to his table.

"aren't we glad Malfoy is all fine now" Ron snorted "you'd think he'd be grateful for the help, unappreciative brat"

Harry's hands clenched into fists. He had no idea why Ron's insults were giving him all sorts of angry notions. He felt like he wanted to scream at his friend and tell him not to insult Malfoy, but he managed to stop himself, and continued eating as if nothing had happened.

OoO

Potions was simply a disaster. Harry was praying to God Snape would pair him with Malfoy. But the insufferable git didn't. Instead, he paired him with Neville, and Malfoy got paired with Nott, who was OBVIOUSLY hitting on the blond.

They were supposed to make a potion that will enhance the drinker's memory, and Harry had no idea what he was doing till Snape yelled at him in the middle of class.

"POTTER! What in God's name are you _doing?!_" Snape almost screamed his lungs out. Harry just stared at his professor, wide eyed, and unable to mouth a word. _How the hell should he know? He didn't even remember bringing the ingredients!_ _He only remembered looking at stupid idiotic Malfoy smiling at that stupid moron next to him! It wasn't fair! It just wasn't fair! Snape must have known Harry wouldn't like Malfoy being paired with someone else! Especially not that….that…that flirt! _

Harry noticed the whole class looking at him while Snape went on with his insults. But Harry couldn't even look at his Professor, instead he was preoccupied with Nott's hand on Malfoy's shoulder, sliding down his upper arm, and up his shoulder again.

"it's not FAIR!" Harry yelled at the man in front of him, who stopped talking immediately and took a step back.

"excuse me?" Snape asked, looking bewildered.

Harry kept looking between his Professor and the COUPLE at the other side. _Malfoy liked Nott! He didn't like Harry! Of course he didn't! it was only the potion! _

He felt his heart beat louder and louder in his chest, threatening to come out of him.

"Malfoy is…Malfoy is…" Harry stammered. He knew he was embarrassing himself, and he just wanted to run outside of the classroom.

"did Mr. Malfoy do something?" Snape sounded puzzled, and looked at Malfoy with a questioning expression, which was mirrored on Malfoy's face.

"no, Sir" Harry muttered and shook his head "I don't feel well…may I be excused?" he asked, hoping Snape would for once in his life feel sorry for him. And he did.

Harry ran outside of the classroom to his room, and closed the curtains, Malfoy's shocked expression playing again and again in his mind.

_How the hell was he going to explain his riot in Potions? And why on earth had he said Malfoy's name?! what the hell was he trying to accomplish? Merlin, he should've just hexed Nott and be done with it! Oh how he hated that guy!_

OoO

The rest of Harry's classes passed agonizingly slow, and he was now having dinner with his two best friends, whom he was ignoring due to their continuous pestering. He truly loved his friends, and knew that they were 'worried' because of his 'change in attitude and obvious distress' but he just wished that he could crawl back into his bed and forget about this miserable day.

They had talked to him about his outburst in Potions, but he just shrugged and tried to change the subject whenever they brought it up.

"won't you eat something Harry…?" Hermione's voice rang in his ear, sounding heavy with concern, and Harry felt a twinge of guilt over ignoring her.

"nah…I'm full" he said, hoping this would be the end of this conversation.

Harry glanced over Hermione's shoulder in order to check on the blond, he just wanted to make sure he was there…that's all…

Rage rumbled through Harry's entire body at the sight that greeted him. Theodore Nott, sitting in Parkinson's usual place, and _accidentally _putting his hand over Malfoy's on the table. And that wasn't all! Instead of Malfoy shoving the other boy and sneering at him, he looked up and smiled! Actually fucking smiled at the stupid idiot!

Harry's heart was pounding rapidly, his hands clenched, fingers pressing hard on his palms until nails almost breached skin, and he was about to strike the dimwitted Slytherin, when he felt a warm hand grab his own, and he forced his glare to look at the source.

He was met with worried blue eyes, before he heard: "calm down mate! What's wrong?!"

Harry shook his head, and realized that the only sound that he could hear was the sound of his heart pounding through his chest, and nothing else, which was weird since the Great Hall was always filled with chatter.

He took a few deep breaths then looked around to see the scared faces of the students sitting around him on the table. _Why were they scared? He had yet to strike down Nott… stupid filthy Nott! Unworthy of touching his Malfoy!...wait…his Malfoy?! What was wrong with him? Why would he get angry over something so silly_…_he didn't care about stupid Malfoy and the stupid people he associated with! Yeah…he didn't care! Now to the point at hand...why did they look afraid? _

"Ron, why are they all looking at me like that…?" Harry whispered.

Ron frowned then answered: "look at the table mate…"

_The table? What was wrong with the table? Ohhh…now it makes sense…_

The table was filled with shattered plates and goblets, and the food was missing. Harry looked around to see that most of their food was sliding down the wall behind the Slytherin table, specifically behind a certain Theodore Nott, who looked petrified.

Harry was horrified. _How the hell had he done this?! What on earth was wrong with him?! _

He'd had a couple of relapses last year, his magic wasn't stable like Dumbledore explained, but that was caused by Voldemort. Now, he had no excuse whatsoever.

He looked over at the Professors – most of them hadn't seen what'd happened, but Dumbledore looked at him with his twinkling eyes, as if he knew everything.

Harry covered his eyes with his right hand, unable to meet any of his friends' eyes, or answer the amount of questions directed at him. He got up, and looked down at Ron's still shocked face: "I better get back to the dorms, excuse me…" he said and left the Hall briskly.

Harry hurried on his way to the common room, he didn't want anyone catching up on him, and bombarding him with various, endless questions that he had no answer to. He didn't really know what caused his magic to fly off the handle and attack Nott of all people…_well, maybe he did…stupid, filthy Nott with his filthy hands touching his Malfoy…no, no! that wasn't the point! He still didn't like Malfoy…he didn't want Malfoy…why would he want that stupid, blond, sexy git anyway? _

Once he entered through the portrait door, he made his way to the couch in front of the fire, and flopped down on it. _Why did everything have to be so complicated? Why couldn't he just have one peaceful year, without anything to worry about? His suffering was caused by bloody Parkinson! It was all because of her party, and that stupid potion of hers that he was in this mess…well maybe not entirely her fault…she didn't do it on purpose, and Harry did go after Malfoy, and he did let Malfoy touch him…Malfoy…Malfoy, what about Malfoy that made him so…irresistible somehow? Harry wasn't gay or anything, but he had to admit that Malfoy looked wonderful standing in front of Harry…smelled wonderful when he was sitting next to him, and felt absolutely fantastic when he was grinding on top of Harry…_

Harry felt a sudden tightness in his trousers, which he shouldn't have felt, since they were a bit big. He looked down and saw a noticeable bulge straining against his jeans, and he groaned aloud, before he remembered where he was sitting. He panicked for a moment, fearing that someone might have come back from dinner, and cast a quick glance around to be relieved by the sight of the still empty room.

Harry got up reluctantly, and headed to his dorm. _He was NOT going to take care of 'that' in the common room. _

He went into the bathroom, and got undressed. Every time his hands brushed against his straining arousal, he felt jolts of pleasure go through him.

He got into the shower and let the hot water run down his bare back and shoulders. He closed his eyes, and his hands came up to grab at his wet hair, then trailed down his neck, to his chest. His left hand remained poised over a pert nipple, tugging and pinching, while the other continued down its path to his groin, and captured his firm flesh. He began stroking himself slowly, teasingly, and tried to imagine a certain brunette woman, whom Ron had shown him, but as his hand pumped him faster and faster, her flowing brown hair turned short and platinum blonde, and her features twisted into those of a particularly sneaky Slytherin.

Harry felt himself harden even more at the thought of Malfoy pressing him against the shower wall, hands pinned above him, and completely under the blond's mercy. He pumped himself faster and harder, his breathing became loud and erratic, his pounding heart threatening to come out of his chest, and he knew that he was on the verge of exploding.

"do you want me to let you come Potter?" Malfoy's sultry voice ran through his head.

"y-yes! Let me!" Harry said panting.

"then beg me for it" Malfoy whispered, and Harry's hand sped up again.

"p - oh God - please!" Harry groaned.

"come for me, Potter" Malfoy commanded, and Harry felt his knees buckle, as his body obeyed and he let the most exquisite pleasure surge through him.

Harry stood there, bracing himself on the shower wall, as his breathing evened out. He sighed, partly disgusted with himself for imagining the Slytherin, and partly confused for having the best wank of his life to the image of his _male rival._ He finished his shower quickly, got dressed, and went to bed sated and chaotic.

_Merlin, something was seriously wrong with him._

OoO

Harry had no idea why Malfoy was ignoring him. He had theories, yes, but no proof at all. One of the theories was that Malfoy was embarrassed of what he had done. And Harry decided to prove it. But he knew he would never be able to question the blond without something to help him. There was no way in hell that he'd talk to Malfoy after what had happened the other day when he just stammered in front of the whole class in Potions. And in order to make it easy for himself, he came up with a great idea. Zabini had given Neville a potion that was supposed to make him less of a blithering idiot, and more like…well…Zabini. So, Harry went to Neville's drawer, and took the potion out. After he eyed it for a while, he sipped a little from it, and returned it to its place.

In the DADA class on Tuesday, he rushed like an insane lunatic, pushed Crabbe aside, and slumped down next to Malfoy, who looked at him with raised eyebrows, and a questioning gaze. Harry had just shrugged and started pulling his book from the bag. Ron and Hermione eyed him suspiciously, but said nothing as they slid to their normal seats.

Professor Lupin started explaining one spell that was supposed to be quite dangerous, but Harry didn't really care. Instead, he inched closer to Malfoy and whispered in his ear: "why are you ignoring me?" the blond jumped slightly, since he hadn't seen Harry move closer, but shrugged and answered calmly "I'm not ignoring you, Potter" and went back to writing on his parchment.

Harry sighed, but didn't give up. In the middle of the lesson, he turned to the blond again, who was resting his head on his right hand, and apparently listening to the Professor. Harry stared at him, hoping that Malfoy would ask him what's wrong, or at least raise an eyebrow, but the blond didn't even move a muscle. So Harry nudged him.

"what do you want now?" Malfoy asked irritably.

"are you embarrassed?" Harry asked hurriedly, he was quite embarrassed himself.

"excuse me?" Malfoy looked puzzled for a second, then his face was expressionless again "why'd I be embarrassed, Potter?"

"because of what we did" Harry chided in, and he noticed how Malfoy flinched a little.

"no" Malfoy mouthed, and turned again. Harry frowned. Malfoy truly didn't look embarrassed at all. Harry had to think of another theory.

On Wednesday, Harry had another brilliant theory. He actually thought this one was his answer. Malfoy liked him, but was afraid of admitting it. So he decided to make Malfoy admit everything, and he drank Neville's potion one more time just to make matters easier.

Unfortunately, he was a little late, and when he got to class, Zabini was sitting next to Malfoy. But Harry wasn't giving up.

He traded places with Hermione, and sat next to Neville, then he sent a flying paper to Zabini telling him to trade places with him. Zabini turned his head and shook it when he saw Harry. But when the Gryffindor pointed at Neville, Zabini smiled and nodded.

"you're quite the Slytherin aren't you?" Zabini smirked at him, and Harry just smiled innocently. He made his way to the other side of the room and sat next to the blond.

Malfoy turned to look at the student next to him, and sighed when he saw Harry "I really hope you stay quiet today, Potter, I'm not in the mood" and Harry just smiled. _This was going to work wonderfully! _

Snape told them to prepare a Sleeping Draught, and Harry went to bring the ingredients to Malfoy before he even got the chance to ask.

Malfoy began by adding 4 springs of Lavender, and Harry just stared at him.

"So, Malfoy…" he began, and Malfoy hummed. "do you like me?" Harry asked, still smiling.

Malfoy dropped the two blobs of Flobberworm Mucus and stared at Harry "what?!"

"I asked if you liked me" Harry asked again, the smile fading a little after seeing Malfoy's face.

"what on earth would make you think that?" Malfoy looked like someone who just saw the most disgusting thing in his life.

"you're just scared to admit it, I know" Harry teased, and Malfoy's mouth opened slightly, and closed again.

"are you insane?!" Malfoy almost yelled at him, taking a step away from Harry, and looking at him with wide eyes.

"well, no, not really…it's just common sense" Harry explained "you see, you always said you hated me, and sometimes you even STRESSED it, and well, there's a fine line between love and hate" Harry explained as he tried to make the blond admit what he felt for Harry. "it's alright really, you shouldn't be afraid of anything" Harry smiled, and Malfoy was almost gaping at him, while the potion was left unattended.

"are you sick, Potter?! Should I call Professor Snape?" Malfoy questioned, but Harry wasn't having any of it. _Malfoy was just trying to change the subject!_

"I'm dead serious, Malfoy, you look at me all the time" Harry added. He had to believe in this theory, because he had no others, and if this one wasn't proven, he'd have to believe and admit that Malfoy just didn't like him at all, and that everything that they went through was just because of the potion.

"I never look at you!" the Slytherin's face was turning slightly red, and Harry noticed how angry he was getting "what's wrong with you?!"

"just passing the time, sorry" Harry said, and turned to look at his parchment. He mentally crossed out this theory as well. _Apparently Malfoy DIDN'T like him. _

Malfoy ignored him for the rest of the class, and prepared the potion on his own, while Harry just sat there, staring at his parchment. He had no more theories. _Maybe Malfoy really did hate him, and it was just the potion, and now that the potion was gone, Malfoy went back to normal._

_Merlin, Harry's fate was to die, trying to get Malfoy to notice him. Since when did he have a crush on his enemy?!_

As they made their way to lunch, Harry kept his head down. he was trying to think of everything that had happened since that party. Before attending, he was sure he didn't like Malfoy, he never even thought of him like that, but since Malfoy drank that potion, Harry's opinions were drastically changed. He saw how Malfoy was, and how much he wanted Harry, and that made him feel good and desirable. And now, the potion was all gone, and Harry was left to struggle with all of this on his own._ It wasn't fair at all, Malfoy just forgetting about everything, and Harry remembering every last bit of it. _

Hermione and Ron were very worried about him, and when they sat down, his bushy haired friend started inquiring. she wanted to know why Harry was acting so differently lately, but Harry just made excuses that he was sure she didn't believe. He said he was tired, and that he hasn't been sleeping much - which was all true, but not the reason he was so upset.

In the middle of their meal, and while Hermione struggled to get real answers from Harry, Terry Boot made his way to the Slytherin table, and whispered something in Malfoy's ear. The Slytherin looked up at him, smirked, and accompanied him out of the Great Hall.

Harry was about to get up and follow them when Ron's hand stopped him "where are you going?"

"er…for some air?" he asked more than stated, and Hermione told him to sit down immediately.

"if you're not going to tell me what's going on with you, Harry, I'm going to have to find out on my own" Hermione began "and quite frankly, I don't have time to waste, so out with it"

"no-" Harry was cut short by Hermione's glare "don't you dare say nothing's wrong" so Harry sighed and decided to tell his nosy friend the whole story.

"you…you…like the ferret?!" Ron stammered and Hermione almost hexed him.

"Ron! Be polite!" she demanded.

"but…but…but it's Malfoy!" Ron explained, looking pleadingly at his girlfriend.

"and if Harry likes him, then so do we" she turned to Harry before continuing "don't worry Harry, we'll help you" she smiled at him, and he felt himself relax.

**A/N: Alright, this chapter was a little rushed, sorry about that, but I wanted to finish it before I went back to school. I hope you like it.**

**I want to hear what you think will happen next! REVIEW! love ya all so much! :)**


	24. Chapter 24

**Warnings: None for this chapter.  
**

******Author's Note:**** This was one of my favorite chapters! I hope you enjoy it :)  
**

**Thank you so so much for all the wonderful reviews! I was quite intrigued by all of your ideas! I hope you like mine :) !**

**Chapter 24**

Harry's POV

Dinner was eventless. Hermione and Ron kept trying to calm him after Malfoy sauntered in with Nott by his side. Harry had made a groaning noise that he didn't know he was capable of making. Nonetheless, his magic didn't go all ballistic, and he didn't throw anything at anyone. He did, however, notice Malfoy looking at him a couple of times, but when he had told his friends, they assured him that he was beginning to see things.

Harry slept well that night, dreaming of his time in the shower with the imaginary Malfoy that actually wanted to touch him. But when he woke up, he had a headache that was strong enough to knock Voldemort out. Seamus volunteered to help with one of his potions, but Harry had blatantly refused. _He was NOT taking more potions, no matter how good he'd feel. _

He made his way to breakfast with Ron, since Hermione had 'something' to discuss with Ginny, and met Malfoy and his gang at the door to the Great Hall. Malfoy nodded in his direction, and Harry had blushed like a twelve year-old girl, then went inside to eat.

He piled food on his plate, and tried to eat as much as he could since he hadn't eaten much lately. Ron kept talking about the upcoming Quidditch match, and Harry remembered that they were supposed to practice tomorrow. He had no idea how he'd forgotten about their match against the Slytherins. He'd be facing Malfoy, while he rode on his broom. _Merlin, how hot Malfoy would look on his broom. _

"…don't you think?" Harry heard Ron ask, but had no idea what he was talking about.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Harry inquired, still not entirely listening to Ron, he already had enough on his mind, and he kept trying to rid himself of Malfoy-related thoughts, and all of it was just so tiring.

"I said, we're going to win on Saturday, don't you think?" Ron repeated, apparently not mad at Harry's obvious lack of concentration.

"Yes, of course Ron" Harry smiled at him, and tried to engage in conversation with his best friend.

Hermione and Ginny joined them later, and they sat chatting and laughing while Harry just smiled and nodded the entire time.

He drifted off a couple of times, but managed to get back into the banter nonetheless.

They spent an hour in their common room after dinner, before deciding it was time for them to sleep. Harry, of course, tried to do so, but ended up wanking once, sleeping for an hour, waking up, wanking again, then sleeping soundly till the morning.

_Malfoy was going to be the end of him. _

OoO

The Gryffindors had Care of Magical Creatures for their first class with the Slytherins. Harry didn't really want to face any of them, and what made it worse was that he had woken up with the same unbearable headache as before. He knew this was going to be a very long day.

After breakfast, he headed with Neville to their class, while Hermione and Ron followed them slightly behind, and Harry figured they were talking about something intimate. _How he wished he could be talking with Malfoy right at that moment. But of course, he knew that wouldn't be happening any time soon. _

Neville tried to cheer Harry up, saying it wasn't good for him to be so depressed. And he'd managed to make Harry laugh a couple of times. But when Harry saw Malfoy, his slightly happy mood shifted in under a second.

Malfoy looked relaxed, like he always looked before. He was chatting with Zabini and Parkinson, while Crabbe and Goyle just nodded and walked close. Zabini saw them a couple of feet away, and excused himself to join them.

"Neville!" he said enthusiastically. No one really knew what was happening with those two. They weren't exactly dating, but they were almost always together. Harry envied them.

"Hey, Blaise" Neville blushed and looked at his shoes. _Merlin he should be drinking that potion Zabini gave them! _

"Want to hang out with me today?" Zabini asked, and Neville looked at Harry as if silently asking him if he was allowed to go. Harry nodded, and both boys headed together to where Hagrid stood.

Harry walked alone, looking around at the gathering students. He lost sight of Malfoy for a while, and his body gave an involuntarily shudder.

He turned his head left and right, then looked behind him, but there was no sign of Malfoy. Harry was beginning to worry, even though he had no reason to, and he knew he was being crazy, but he couldn't help it.

He heard someone giggle behind a tree, and made his way towards the sound. As he turned to face the other side of the tree, he saw Nott pinned to it, with Malfoy inches away from him. The blond had a teasing smirk on his face, while Nott kept muttering "stop" and "they'll see us" under his breath. Harry lost every bit of control he'd had left. He grabbed his wand, pointed it at Nott and hexed him.

Nott's face went still and Malfoy grabbed his rigid body as he looked around to see what had happened. His face looked alarmed and actually worried. But Harry couldn't calm himself down. He was still very angry, and jealous, and insanely possessive. He wanted to just kidnap Malfoy somehow and hide him in his dorm, to be his alone.

"What the hell was that, Potter?!" Malfoy yelled at him as he laid Nott's body on the ground.

"It's all your fault!" Harry screamed. He was sure the entire class heard him, but he had to tell Malfoy what he felt, and he wasn't going to keep silent anymore "it's all your fault! You stupid idiot! I was fine! Before you had to…you had to…I was fine!" Harry was unable to mouth his thoughts, and Malfoy was staring at him like he was crazy.

"What are you…"Malfoy started, but Harry interrupted him "you said you wanted _me!_ Not Nott! And not Boot! You said…you said you wanted _me_!" Harry realized what he'd just said, he stared at Malfoy for but a second before fleeing and running back to the castle.

Harry ran as fast as his legs could handle. He just wanted to disappear. Perhaps he should just hide under his cloak for the rest of this year. He had actually yelled at Malfoy, and the entire class, he was sure, had heard what he had to say. _And what the hell did he say?! Why on earth had he said that?! Couldn't he have just forgotten about Malfoy and his stupid boyfriend?! How dare Malfoy cheat on him?_

Harry knew he was being very irrational. He had no claim on Malfoy. Yes, he had helped him, and had let Malfoy touch him, but that wasn't really good for the blond. Harry had wanted Malfoy to touch him, he was selfish, and he was helping himself more than he was helping the Slytherin, he knew that. But it still hurt to see Malfoy with someone else. Harry had no idea when it had happened, but he knew he had a huge crush on Malfoy – based on what he had just done. He had no clue how to explain his behavior – not to Hermione, not to Ron, and certainly not to Malfoy. He could only thank Merlin that it was Hagrid's class, else he'd have to serve detention for running like that. _What had gotten into him, anyway? One minute he was just minding his own business, sulking alone, and the next he was yelling at Malfoy for what exactly? Dating? Oh Merlin, he was doomed!_

A minute later, he found himself next to the portrait of the Fat Lady, he muttered the password, and headed to his dorm without looking around. He didn't really care if anyone else was there.

"Harry!" someone exclaimed as he was running up the stairs. He turned to see who it was, and was faced with Ginny.

"Hey" he said, sulkily. He really didn't want to talk to anyone right now.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in class?" she asked, and patted the seat next to her. Harry sighed, but walked over nonetheless. He sat down, and she brushed his hair from his face. He looked at her, and she smiled at him.

"I…I kind of just…ran" Harry tried to explain. He didn't want to tell her what exactly happened, but there wasn't any way out of it. Not to mention that the entire school was going to know about it right after class. _And Nott! Merlin! Malfoy must be taking him to the hospital wing! Malfoy must be carrying him!_ Harry felt jealousy stirring within him. He put his head in his hands and sighed. _He'd done all of that, and all he cared about was stupid Malfoy carrying stupid Nott! _

"What do you mean you ran? Harry, what's wrong?" she sounded very worried, and Harry felt worse. He was worrying all of his friends because of his stupid little crush. He hadn't worried them like that ever, even when Voldemort was going to kill him.

"erm, it's a long story, Ginny" Harry said, trying to convince her not to ask anymore "I'd rather not talk about it now" he added, just to make sure she didn't start pestering him.

Ginny seemed to understand. She nodded and patted his back "you can come to me whenever you feel like talking, you know that, Harry, don't you?" she assured him, and smiled at him again. He nodded, excused himself, and headed to his dorm to figure out what he was going to say, and how he was going to explain what he'd done.

OoO

On Friday morning, Harry was already exhausted. He hadn't slept well yesterday, and when Ron woke him up, he felt like dying – literally. He wasn't just emotionally tired, but physically as well. He told Ron he wanted to skip breakfast, but Ron insisted he get out of the room, and he also threatened to call Hermione, which did the trick.

Harry got up, reluctantly, and headed to the shower. He tried to take his time, but Seamus kept knocking and bothering him, and he had to get out after a while of stalling.

"Mate, you can't just stay here forever" Ron said, shaking his head at Harry's behavior "no one has even seen you since class yesterday!"

"Yes I can" Harry whined, and Dean threw a pillow at him. "Hey!" Harry complained "you can't all be against me!" he laughed slightly when Neville tried to throw his pillow as well, but ended up hitting Ron instead "Oi! Be careful with that! It hurts!" Ron whined and laughed with the rest of them.

"It's alright Harry, just because you basically told Malfoy you fancy him doesn't mean you should disappear" Dean snickered, and Harry hid his face with both hands "although if I were you, I probably would" Dean laughed, and Seamus laughed with him.

"Stop annoying him" Ron turned to Harry and patted his back "don't listen to them mate"

Harry wanted to curl into a ball and just kick himself. Now the whole school was going to whisper, and he was going to be the center of attention again. _And Malfoy! He surely didn't think of Malfoy, and how he'd feel about all of this!_

He was starting to feel guilty, and was thinking about apologizing to Malfoy, but shook his head and decided against it, since Malfoy would probably hex his arse when he sees him.

After a while of convincing, Harry managed to get out of the room, and head to breakfast with Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville. He felt better when he was surrounded by his friends. But when he saw the door to the Great Hall, he freaked out, and Hermione had to drag him inside.

Harry didn't even dare look at the Slytherin table. To be honest, he didn't dare look at any table. He just kept his head down, and let Hermione lead him to his place.

On his way, he heard several whispers and he was pretty sure that they were all exaggerated gossips of what had previously occurred. He sat down and hoped that the chatter would seize, but to no avail. Even Gryffindors – no, especially Gryffindors – were looking at him strangely, some looked sympathetic while others had quite a few emotions flashing on their faces. He could only hope that this day would soon be over, so he could hole himself up in his dorm, behind the privacy of his bed curtains.

Classes were their usual boring self. He felt thoroughly drained, and whenever he tried to take a nap, Hermione would nudge him with her elbow. He just wanted to go to his room, sleep, and disappear forever - well, at least until their practice today.

When Harry was walking up to his dorm in order to supply his body with much needed sleep, he was bombarded with questions about the incidents of yesterday and the accuracy of the spread rumors from students he hadn't met before, or maybe he did meet them and couldn't recognize them because of his sleep deprived state.

Harry tried passing by them, but they were unusually insistent on knowing for some weird reason – maybe they were reporting to Rita Skeeter or something. So, Harry headed for the only exit he saw, the portrait hole, and collided with a solid body. _What was it with him and crashing into people these days?!_

"Oi! Watch where you're… oh mate it's you! What are you rushing out for?" Ron asked, looking abnormally disheveled.

"I'm j-just going to take a walk… get some fresh air and all…" Harry said, and eyed Hermione's flushed face curiously, then added: "where were you guys?"

"erm..I had to show Ron some books in the library…" Hermione obviously lied.

Harry smiled at his friends, and nodded. He obviously knew what Hermione had meant by that. And Harry was happy for both of them, they deserved some happiness after Voldemort, and this year was the first normal one for them. Of course, it wasn't really normal for Harry, but that's just his bad luck. He excused himself, and exited the castle, heading towards the Quidditch Pitch – although he hadn't realized it until he was already there.

He saw a figure he knew well, flying at full speed, zooming between the stands, then swirling in a perfect circle. Malfoy truly was a graceful seeker.

Harry put on his invisibility cloak hurriedly, in fear of being seen by Malfoy. _Thank Merlin he always kept it in his bag for situations such as these. And by these he meant 'Malfoy stalking duties.'_

Malfoy suddenly stopped, steered his broom downwards, landed smoothly – as usual, and headed towards the locker rooms. Harry waited outside for him, even though he wasn't exactly sure why. But when he heard sounds of chatter, he crept inside silently, still covered by his cloak, and saw the blond laughing merrily with Zabini. The dark-skinned boy was shoving Malfoy and joking around with him, and Harry's gut twisted. He knew he was about to do something beyond stupid, and he tried to close his eyes and relax himself.

"…and what if I said I wanted to be with you, intimately?" Harry heard Zabini ask Malfoy. His eyes went wide open and his hands clenched into tight fists. _He must have been hearing things wrong or something! Zabini was just joking right…? Right?!_

"Well, how very romantic of you to state it like that" Malfoy smiled "how about saying something a bit…I don't know, rougher?" Malfoy instructed looking quite introspective.

"erm, yeah, alright" Zabini looked thoughtful for a moment "how about I want to be inside you so hard" he looked intensely at the blond, and Malfoy stared at him.

"yeahh" Malfoy said, almost seductively "that'd surely work" he chuckled and turned to walk away from his friend after muttering his goodbye.

Harry felt rage boil inside him. It felt like he was on fire. Just the thought of Zabini being with _his _Malfoy made him so irrationally furious! He knew, he just knew that he was about to do something he would regret later.

Malfoy went inside, and Harry followed him, his magic threatening to burst out of him.

He saw the blond in the hallway, and walked briskly towards him after taking his cloak off and draping it across his hand. Malfoy was a foot away, and Harry just grabbed his robes and turned him around, almost too harshly.

"Potter" Malfoy looked surprised, but then he sneered "what do you want?" and Harry felt a twinge of envy in his heart. _Malfoy laughed and smiled with Zabini, but always sneered around him, and it wasn't fair._ _After all, Harry was fine before Malfoy drank the potion and started lusting after him. _

"It's not fair" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"What?" Malfoy muttered, almost inaudibly.

"It's not fair…w-what you're doing! It just isn't" Harry looked straight at those burning silver eyes that were piercing right through him.

"What are you talking about, Potter?!" Malfoy looked puzzled, and Harry could hear a tinge of irritation in the Slytherin's voice.

"You! I'm talking about you!" Harry yelled "you keep FLIRTING with people! And you don't look at me anymore! You don't fight with me! And…and" Harry stammered "you don't even notice me, and I…I l-love you…" Harry kept looking at Malfoy intensely. The blond looked beyond shocked. He took a step back, opened his mouth as if to say something, then closed it.

"y-you _love _me?" Malfoy asked with narrowed eyes.

Harry freaked out and stood there not knowing whether to pretend it was a bad joke, or to just simply flee and hide where no one would ever find him again. _He wasn't supposed to say that damn it! It just sort of slipped through his mouth!_ _He couldn't just admit that he loved Malfoy! Did he? Did he really love him?! Maybe he did…so what if he did?! He was allowed to love whomever he wanted! Oh Merlin, did he want to love Malfoy of all people?!_

Malfoy kept staring at him and Harry had no idea what to say. He looked around and figured running away was his only option.

"What? Of course NOT! You're hearing things, I'm not even here!" he said, hid under his cloak, and bolted, his footsteps echoing in the empty hallway.

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter guys! I tried to update as soon as possible. So, what do you think? Should I write Draco's POV? :) **

**REVIEWW :) I love you all ! **


	25. Chapter 25

**Warnings: Explicit Sexual Content.  
**

******Author's Note: Sorry for the late update guys! I had a seminar paper to finish, and it took me a while to decide which POV I wanted to go with. I didn't write Draco's POV for a reason: I think the story is nicer if I keep you in the dark, if you didn't know why Draco behaved in such a way - even though I know plenty of you already have an idea :P**

********** This is the last chapter of the story! I tried to make it perfect, and I hope I was close! My first boyxboy scene, so be merciful :)Thank you guys for all your wonderful reviews! I love you all, and I hope you enjoy this!  
**

**Chapter 25**

Harry's POV

Harry ran through corridors, not really sure where he was headed. He had almost tripped twice because of his cloak, and had bumped into several people. The look on Malfoy's face was haunting him. He had told the blond he loved him, and had basically made a fool out of himself for running like that. _Merlin what was wrong with him? He didn't even know he loved Malfoy! _

Harry felt incredibly embarrassed, and couldn't face anyone at that moment. So he kept running aimlessly until he was knocked down by a huge figure. Harry fell to the ground with a loud thud, and heard the person gasp in disbelief. He looked up to see who it was and was met with Zabini's shocked expression. The boy looked around, his mouth gaping, and he kept muttering nonsensical profanities.

"Show yourself!" Zabini yelled after a while.

Harry removed the cloak, still seated on the floor, and looked at the boy apologetically.

"Potter!" Zabini exclaimed "what are you…how did you…where did you…?" Zabini stammered "where on earth did you get _that?!_" he finally asked.

"It was my father's" Harry answered, while Zabini helped him up.

"Lucky bastard" Zabini huffed "have you seen Neville?" he looked around as if looking for him.

"No, haven't seen him" Harry muttered, eager to get away.

"Right, well if you see him tell him Blaise has your present" he smiled "sorry for bumping into you" he said after walking away from a shocked Harry. _Why couldn't he and Malfoy be like that? Merlin, Malfoy was going to hex him for what he'd said! Ron was going to hex him for what he'd said! Ron was going to kill him!_

He put the cloak back in his bag, and made his way to his common room after calming slightly.

OoO

Harry did not want to go to dinner, and no matter how many times his friends asked him, he wouldn't tell them why he refused to go. _How on earth would he explain his behavior earlier? There was no explanation! Well, except that he went momentarily insane!_

He threw himself on the couch in their common room, and tried to find an excuse as to why he didn't want to go to dinner.

"I'm not hungry, Ron" he said exasperatedly.

"You can't not be hungry, Harry! You haven't eaten since breakfast!" Ron exclaimed "what's going on?" he questioned, and Harry put his head in both hands and sighed "I just don't want to go!" Harry rubbed his eyes and tried not to look at his friend.

"So you _are _hungry! I knew it" Ron exclaimed. _When had Ron become so perceptive? _

As if Ron wasn't enough, Hermione joined them not a minute later "what are you two fighting about?" she asked, both hands on her hips.

"We're not fighting! Harry is hiding something from us, and he doesn't want to go to dinner" Ron sounded like a whiny child, or at least Harry thought he did.

"Is that true, Harry?" she questioned in a mother-like manner.

"No, it's not! I mean I'm not hiding anything, but yes I don't want to go!" Harry knew he was as whiny as Ron, but he never wanted to face Malfoy ever again, and if being whiny did the trick, then so be it.

"Harry, you have been acting strange lately, does it have to do with Malfoy?" Hermione asked, and as soon as she mentioned Malfoy's name, Harry felt his blood rush south. He stared at the floor as he shook his head, but he knew Hermione didn't believe him. She argued with him for a couple more minutes, and managed to convince him to go to dinner, because _she _was going to help _him _get Malfoy's attention, and Harry couldn't for the life of him find an excuse for her not to do that since he had already told her about how he felt. So he reluctantly agreed, and joined both his friends on their way to dinner.

Harry entered the Great Hall grudgingly, and tried not to look anywhere else but at his own seat as he walked there. But his eyes had to move and look at the Slytherin table, and Harry was disappointed to find the blond's seat empty. However, he managed to hide what he felt as he made his way through the other students.

He sat down, and piled food on his plate, he really was hungry. He chatted with his friends and laughed at Neville's reaction to Zabini's obvious flirtatious gazes and winks. But no matter how hard he tried, he kept looking at that empty seat, and his heart clenched every time he saw it.

"I have a plan, Harry!" Hermione almost jumped off her seat "I know how we can get Malfoy to like you!" she said excitedly. Ron looked at her with raised eyebrows, while Harry almost choked on his food. _He definitely didn't want Hermione to plan something now! Not after he'd told Malfoy he loved him!_

Ron patted his back, and Harry thanked him. He looked over at Hermione "what do you mean?" he asked, hoping to God she was just kidding.

"Well, Zabini likes Neville, and they're sort of dating now, right?" she asked, and didn't wait for him to answer before she went on "we can ask Zabini to figure out what Malfoy likes and dislikes, and you can take advantage of that" she clapped her hands and smiled at him. Harry swallowed the pumpkin juice he had in his mouth before answering her "erm, Hermione, I don't want Zabini to know how I feel about Malfoy" he almost whispered, and thanked Merlin he was able to find an excuse not to go along with her plan. She looked disappointed with herself, and Harry felt horrible, so he smiled at her and said "it was a good plan, though" and she smiled back. Luckily, they finished their meal without mentioning Malfoy again.

Harry was getting ready to head back to his dorm, when a house elf popped right next to him. He jumped and nearly dropped his pumpkin juice.

"A letter for Harry Potter, sir!" the elf said, handed Harry the envelope, and disappeared. Harry looked at him with bewilderment. He had no idea who it was from, and the envelope had nothing written on it. His friends eyed him, and Hermione just asked him to open it, because it might be something of importance.

Harry opened it, a bit scared of what the content may be. He read it quietly twice before excusing himself and running outside of the Great Hall with a big grin on his face.

_Potter, _

_Meet me in the Room of Requirement immediately. _

_DM_

Harry sped to the seventh floor. He had never been so excited, or so nervous in his life. _What could Malfoy possibly want with him? Maybe he wanted to hex him, or make sure Harry doesn't tell anyone else what he felt. _Harry's heart sank. _What if Malfoy wanted to tell him that he didn't love him, and that Harry should stay away from him? _Harry wasn't sure he would ever be able to do that.

He ran up the stairs, and was in front of the wall in mere minutes. He was panting, sweat covering his forehead, and his heart was about to burst from beating so much. He waited until he relaxed, and saw the door pop into place. He stepped closer, his eyes shutting automatically, and his chest heaving, but managed to open the door nonetheless.

He walked inside, and couldn't see anything else but the pacing blond in front of him. Malfoy was going back and forth, with his hand rubbing his eyes. He looked flushed, hair tousled, and was muttering something Harry didn't quite get.

As soon as he saw Harry, Malfoy stopped moving, and stared at him. Harry noticed Malfoy was panting, perhaps even as much as he was, and instead of wondering why, his mind kept telling him how amazingly handsome he was.

"Potter" Malfoy almost whispered. Harry's heart skipped a beat.

"h-hi" Harry managed, and was able to take his eyes off of Malfoy to look at his surroundings.

The room was dimly lit, with the same fireplace they had last time they were there. There was a red rug on the floor, just a small one in front of the fireplace. There was nothing else in the room, no couches, no armchairs, and no tables. There was only a bed behind Malfoy. _A bed?! _Harry's mind raced, and he noticed Malfoy was looking at him with a puzzling expression on his face, the same one he wore when he was under the potion.

Malfoy seemed to be struggling with something. He'd open his mouth to say something, but would close it immediately. Harry just stood there, looking at him, while Malfoy stared back.

"I-I'm sorry about earlier" Harry mumbled, looking down at his fascinating shoes. He heard Malfoy let out a breath, and looked up at him again.

"Potter…" Malfoy whispered again, and started walking up to where Harry was "I-I tried…I really did" he said, as he moved closer. Harry sloped his head down, and had to close his eyes "I tried to think about someone else…I-I tried to _be _with someone else" he put his hand on Harry's chin, and lifted his face up, and Harry opened his eyes to look at him "I-I keep thinking about you" Malfoy looked a bit angry "all the time" Malfoy stressed harshly "and then you go and act all jealous, and you hex my friend, and you tell me you love me" Malfoy's hand slid to Harry's neck, and held tight "tell me you love me" Malfoy demanded. Harry looked at him with wide eyes. He had no idea when he had started loving Malfoy, but he knew why now. Malfoy looked so determined, and Harry felt like he could count on Malfoy whenever he wanted, and he could lose control, because Malfoy was there to take it.

"Tell me you love me, Potter" Malfoy demanded again, and Harry felt a rush of pleasure head to his groin.

"I-I love you" he muttered, his face flushing immediately. Malfoy smirked, and crashed their lips together.

Malfoy put both hands on Harry's waist, and Harry could feel his grip growing tighter. Every cell in his body felt like it was on fire, and Harry had never felt so turned on in his life. Harry felt his body quiver, and his hands traveled up Malfoy's back to the nape of his neck, and pulled on Malfoy's hair a bit too roughly. Malfoy moaned into the kiss, and tried walking backward, taking Harry with him.

Malfoy's knees hit the edge of the bed, he switched their positions in a quick motion, and pushed Harry on the bed forcefully, then climbed on top of him. Harry peeked up at the blond, and found Malfoy gazing down on him. Malfoy ground his hips against Harry's, and Harry could feel the blond's arousal pressed against him.

"Can you feel how hard you make me?" Malfoy asked, and Harry almost came from all the hormones that rampaged through his body. Their erections were pressed together, and Malfoy kept rocking and grinding against him. He kissed down Harry's jawline to his neck, then back up to his earlobe, and Harry kept moaning and writhing beneath the Slytherin. _He had waited so long for this, and he just wanted it to be perfect, but he was turned on, and excited, and…and…and he had no idea what to do, and he was starting to freak out. _Malfoy's hands traveled down to his nipples, teasing them slightly, before sliding further down to his abdomen, and then to the tip of his waistband, and Harry could no longer think. _This was just too good! _

Malfoy kissed his way down, following his hand motion. He kissed Harry's chest, down to his navel, then up again to his chest. Harry was going insane, and he wanted to scream at the blond to just stop going so damn slow! But he couldn't even manage that. His hands were gripping the blond locks, and squeezing them harder and harder, trying to pull the Slytherin closer to his body. Malfoy's tantalizing mouth slid down again, and this time Malfoy unbuttoned Harry's trousers and slid them down to his knees. He kissed Harry's inner thigh down to his knee and back up again, and Harry had to arch his back off the mattress. Nothing was coming out of his mouth but small little whimpers, and he knew he sounded pathetic, but he couldn't help it. No one had ever done that to him but Malfoy, and last time it was because of a potion. Now, however, Malfoy was completely in his right mind – well, maybe.

"s-stop" Harry muttered, and the blond looked at him with a raised eyebrow "teasing. S-stop teasing" Harry finished, and was met with a mischievous smirk. Malfoy suddenly bit his hipbone, and Harry let out a loud groan. But before he could even complain, Malfoy slid his boxers off, and started stroking his swollen prick. Harry thrust into Malfoy's hand, and couldn't keep his eyes open. He was very close, and he didn't want to come just yet. This whole experience was just too intense and he wanted it to last as much as he could handle. Harry grabbed Malfoy's hand, and pushed it gently away. Malfoy stared at him.

"I don't want to come yet" Harry explained, and was met with a smile this time. Malfoy nodded and kissed Harry again, his tongue flicking to wet Harry's lower lip. He kissed his neck, biting a bit too hard, and probably leaving a mark, but Harry wasn't complaining.

"What do you want, Potter?" Malfoy asked with that seductive voice of his, stroking Harry's prick again, and turning him into a writhing mess.

"I…I…I want" Harry kept stammering, and he couldn't breathe well. Malfoy was definitely doing something to his brain, it was so foggy, and he felt like an illiterate chimp. He had no idea how Malfoy was still able to be calm, and tease him at the same time.

Malfoy kept looking at him expectedly, and Harry knew the blond was waiting for him to answer "I w-want…I want y-you" he managed.

"I want to hear you beg for it" Malfoy ordered, and Harry couldn't even get the word "please" out. He was so aroused, and he couldn't think at all.

"p-please" Harry whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Louder" Malfoy whispered huskily in his ear.

"Please!" Harry shut his eyes, and gripped the sheets tightly.

"I like it when you beg, Potter" Malfoy teased, and Harry let out a frustrated groan. He pushed himself up from the bed, and shifted until he was on top of Malfoy. The Slytherin raised an eyebrow at the now brave Gryffindor, but didn't fight him. Harry unbuttoned Malfoy's shirt, and tried to remember what the blond did to him when he was in his position. He nibbled on his neck, kissed down his chest, and teased his nipples. Malfoy was moaning, and humming, and Harry was becoming addicted to that delicious sound. He slid Malfoy's trousers and boxers off in one smooth motion, after kicking his own all the way down, and kissed the tip of his cock. Malfoy almost howled at Harry at the surprise. Harry smiled, but continued teasing the head with his tongue. Malfoy relaxed on the bed again, and watched as Harry moved up and down his shaft. He kissed the blond's abdomen, and slid his tongue up Malfoy's chest to his neck. Malfoy was looking at him with a hungry gaze, and before Harry even realized it, he was flipped back on the bed, while Malfoy attacked his swollen lips with a passionate kiss. He was grinding against him again, and the friction was driving Harry mad.

"God I need to be inside you" Malfoy muttered, and Harry's fingers clasped the sheets tighter.

Harry began to panic. He had never done any of this before. He hadn't even had sex with a girl let alone a guy, and hearing Malfoy say that so casually just made him feel overwrought. Harry definitely didn't want Malfoy to stop what he was doing, but he wasn't sure he wanted to go further too. Harry's head was spinning, and he didn't know what to do, and whether or not he should stop Malfoy. But the Slytherin decided that for him when he suddenly stopped moving. Harry looked up, and saw Malfoy looking back at him with concern written all over his face.

"I don't want to stop" Malfoy breathed, his face flushed, and his lips bruised "but I'll stop if you want me to" he finished, but didn't look like he meant it. Harry tried to calm down, which was quite impossible to achieve. Harry wanted Malfoy so bad, to the point where it was almost painful.

"n-no…d-don't s-stop" Harry mumbled. And Malfoy smirked again and grabbed Harry's cock with his hand, and started stroking it. He swept his finger over the tip, and his thumb grazed the underside. Harry's hands were fisted, eyes closed, and head tilted back. He was experiencing things he had never even imagined before. Malfoy's grip tightened around Harry's prick, and Harry's hips bucked wildly. He needed to come, and his built up sexual frustration wasn't helping at all.

"S-top torturing m-me" he whined, looking at Malfoy with half lidded eyes.

Malfoy hummed, and bit on his earlobe "d-do you want me?" he asked huskily, sounding out of breath.

"y-yess" Harry hissed, and it was all the confirmation Malfoy needed. He used a nonverbal spell, and Harry noticed his fingers smeared with something. Malfoy's left hand started stroking Harry's prick again, while his right one probed at his entrance. He let in one finger first, and started going in and out of Harry, while the brunette tried to get accustomed to the intrusion. Soon enough, he added another finger, and started scissoring. Then he added a third finger, and Harry felt a slight twinge of pain, he clenched around Malfoy's fingers, and the Slytherin must have noticed because he kissed Harry and tried to calm him. His fingers kept going in and out, in and out, and Harry suddenly screamed when Malfoy brushed something inside. Malfoy hummed and took out his fingers that were soon replaced by Malfoy's hard cock. Harry almost screamed when Malfoy finally slammed into him. He stayed still, letting Harry acclimatize himself to the overwhelming feeling of something inside him. Harry felt pain shoot up his spine, and had to shut his eyes.

"I-I need to move" Malfoy whispered, his mouth only inches away from Harry's mouth. Harry nodded. Malfoy placed his hands on Harry's hips and began to move slowly, building a rhythm for himself. Harry's breath was ragged and his heart racing**, **the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure overpowering all his senses.

"I…want you…to do s…something…for me" Malfoy panted between each word, as he moved inside and out of Harry.

Harry kept trying not to shut his eyes. His hand slid to his cock and started stroking it "yeah?"

"S-say my n-name" Malfoy ordered more than requested, his voice low and guttural.

"M-Malfoy" Harry managed to say in between gasps and moans.

"Wrong" Malfoy's angry voice was turning Harry on more, not that that was possible. Malfoy sounded like he was going to punish Harry, and what bothered the brunette was that the idea didn't scare him at all.

"D-Draco…" Harry whispered, and Malfoy hummed "again"

"Draco" Harry hissed, and Malfoy moaned, and started to move faster.

"Say something i-in p-parseltongue" Malfoy said, and Harry opened his eyes wide. _Did Malfoy really just ask that of him?!_

When Harry didn't answer, Malfoy stopped moving for a few seconds, then slammed deeper into Harry.

Harry's eyes closed of their own accord, and his head tilted back as his back arched from the bed again.

"Say something in Parseltongue, Potter" Harry heard before feeling a slight shift of the bed. He opened his eyes reluctantly to see Malfoy's hands right next to his head, and the blond looking determined. Harry swallowed hard and hissed Malfoy's name.

Malfoy moaned "again" he said, and Harry hissed. Malfoy moaned louder this time "what d-did you s-say?"

"Draco…" Harry answered "I s-said Draco" Malfoy hummed and bit hard on Harry's neck, as he started moving again.

Malfoy's movement became faster and erratic, and Harry felt like he was losing control. It was overwhelming, and he knew he wasn't going to last long.

"I love you, I love you" Malfoy muttered as he pounded into Harry harder, and he hit that same spot again, and Harry could no longer control the orgasm that hit him full force. He felt himself clench around Malfoy's cock, and it was all that it took for the blond to release inside of Harry with a loud moan.

Malfoy slipped out of Harry shakily, then slumped on top of him.

"That was…" Harry said, unable to find exact words to describe the feelings that were surging through him.

"Yeah" Malfoy agreed, seeming to be in the same condition as Harry.

They laid there for a few minutes, neither of them daring to speak and break the silence. Harry's fingers were going up and down Malfoy's back, while Malfoy just nuzzled Harry's hair. Harry didn't really mind the extra weight, he was in happy-land. But Malfoy soon got off of Harry and slid next to him so that both were facing the ceiling.

Harry turned to face Malfoy, and looked at how flushed the boy was "Parseltongue turns you on?" he asked, because he had no idea what else to say, and that sounded like a good subject to dwell on.

"you have no idea" Malfoy huffed, but didn't turn his head "in second year, when I first heard you I was blown away, and when I was a bit older, I'd just fantasize about it all the time" Malfoy admitted.

"About me?" Harry exclaimed, and raised himself up on both elbows.

Malfoy looked at him exasperatedly "no, you idiot, just…just the hissing thing" he flushed, and Harry grinned at him. Malfoy just shook his head, and faced the ceiling again.

"You should call me Harry now, I suppose" Harry said, still grinning. There was something about this side of Malfoy, or Draco, that he had never seen before, and he quite liked this side.

"You talk too much, Potter"

"Harry" the Gryffindor corrected.

"Fine, you talk too much, _Harry_"

"And you talk too little, _Draco_"

"So, you love me, huh?" Harry teased.

Malfoy looked at him, smiled at first, then burst into laughter "no, it's just the potion"

**A/N: wow! can't believe it's done! Review! and tell me if you liked it! :) I might write another story, I have a great idea for one, and I hope I find the time to write it! love ya all! don't forget to REVIEW! **


End file.
